


Расколотые небеса

by WTF_Sheith_2019



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War I, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Sheith_2019/pseuds/WTF_Sheith_2019
Summary: Вылет. Миссия. Разведка. Воздушный бой, черные кресты на незнакомых вражеских самолетах, видимо, новой модификации… Падение. Все остальное было расплывчатым и неясным, как разбухшие и поплывшие от дождя фотокарточки.





	1. Самая темная ночь.

Сознание возвращалось толчками. Сначала прорезалась вязкая, болезненная дурнота, потом ощущение собственного тела, которое казалось совсем чужим и незнакомым. Затем — через несколько вздохов — боль. Тупая, тягучая, пульсирующая в такт с грохотом сердца в ушах. На периферии слуха вибрировал тонкий треск и стук железа о дерево; отдельные удары ввинчивались в мозг ржавыми шурупами, разрезая натянутые струны нервов.

Разум попытался соскользнуть обратно в темноту. Но Кит ухватился за болезненные вспышки в висках и затылке, за повторяющийся стук, выталкивая себя из забытья: терять сознание снова было нельзя. Он с трудом вспоминал, что случилось. Вылет. Охота. Воздушный бой, черные кресты на незнакомых вражеских самолетах, видимо, новой модификации… Падение. Все остальное было расплывчатым и неясным, как разбухшие и поплывшие от дождя фотокарточки.

Кит медленно открыл глаза. Он думал, что лежит, раненый, под обломками, а повторяющийся стук — это винт горящего самолета, вспахивающий перемешанную со снегом землю. Вместо этого он обнаружил себя в мягкой тишине потрескивающего костра. Вокруг звенела глухая ночь. Шел снег, ветер гудел в ветвях деревьев. Внизу было что-то мягкое и колючее — еловые ветки, которые отделяли его от промерзшей земли, — а сверху лежала теплая тяжесть шинели.

«Офицерская, — сообразил Кит. А секундой позже его глаза широко распахнулись, — немецкая».

В голове испуганными птицами заметались мысли. Револьвер. Где его револьвер? Кит автоматически хлопнул себя по груди в поисках кобуры и обнаружил на руках чужие рукавицы. Большие, пахнущие касторовым маслом, которое применяют для смазки двигателей аэропланов. Грязным, горьким маслом, уже давно отработанным. Такое портит двигатели…

Кит брезгливо сдернул рукавицы. Его табельного револьвера не оказалось ни в кобуре, ни за пазухой. Зато именной нож все еще был при нем, спрятанный в голенище высокого ботинка. Резное перекрестье знакомо давило на икру.

Киту во многих отношениях повезло. Он не был серьезно ранен, несколько царапин и ушиб головы — не в счет. Какая разница, если руки и ноги целы? Видали и похуже: летчиков, разрубленных винтом собственного самолета; вплавленных в кресло взрывом; тех несчастных, чьи летные очки лопнули и вонзились им прямо в глаза, уродуя и превращая в кричащих призраков на больничных койках, мечущихся в агонии. Стоны раненых в лазарете до сих пор стояли у Кита в ушах; еще с того раза, когда он впервые оказался там.

Ему и до этого случилось быть сбитым. Боль, ломота в затылке и помутненное сознание не были для него в новинку, а оттого не пугали, это скоро пройдет. Но то, что он очнулся в лесу в тепле под вражеской шинелью, а не в поле среди обломков своего самолета, действительно было жутко.

Кит ощупал свою голову — она была перевязана. Пальцы скользнули по толстому слою бинтов, и это простое движение всколыхнуло новую волну боли. На секунду Кит перестал дышать, гася стон и пытаясь подавить подступающий липкий страх и панику. Как раз вовремя, чтобы понять: стук в лесу прекратился.

Послышался шорох, хруст снега и тяжелые шаги. Звуки доносились до Кита словно через слой толстой ваты. Он поспешно зажмурился, притворяясь спящим. Если его не убили и не связали до сих пор, то это только потому, что он был без сознания.

Пару минут он прислушивался. На запорошенную снегом землю с глухим грохотом что-то упало. Зашуршало, хрустнуло, будто ломаемая ветка, а затем воздух наполнило вибрирующее чирканье ножа.

Кит осторожно приподнял веки, смотря через полуопущенные ресницы так, чтобы отблески костра не отражались в глазах. На фоне красного-желтого сияния от огня вырисовывался незнакомый силуэт. Яркие блики выхватывали из темноты движущиеся руки; человек что-то вытачивал ножом. Сбоку на снегу лежала маленькая, остро пахнущая свежей кровью тушка. Кит пригляделся и понял, что это был заяц, уже освежеванный и выпотрошенный.

Но самое важное — немец почти не смотрел на него, только время от времени вскидывал голову, а затем снова возвращался к своему занятию. Видимо, не ожидал, что Кит очнется. Такой шанс нельзя упускать.

Кит медленно вытащил нож из сапога и принялся ждать. Удобный момент подвернулся совсем скоро; мужчина установил возле костра распорки и, повесив над огнем походный котелок со снегом, сел к Киту спиной.

Откинуть шинель каким-то чудом удалось почти бесшумно. Вдоль позвоночника прокатился мороз. Тело наполнилось тревогой, что шипастым комком свернулась в солнечном сплетении; чувства обострились, заталкивая боль глубоко внутрь. Треск костра и гул ледяного ветра замаскировали тихий шорох.

За двадцать один год жизни Кит еще никогда не убивал в рукопашной. Сбивал вражеские самолеты, иногда чуть ли не зубами вырывая для себя победу в воздушном бою — но это другое. В небе велось сражение. Не всегда честное, но сражение, где противники видят друг друга в ветровое стекло аэроплана. А нападать вот так, со спины…

Отвратительно. Страшно.

Первых несколько шагов Киту дались очень тяжело, пришлось уговаривать себя сжать нож в руке и двигаться вперед, а потом его как будто толкнула распрямившаяся пружина. Он резко нырнул вперед, накинулся на немца сзади. Молниеносным движением приставил нож к его горлу. Прорычал:

— Брось оружие.

Немец задержал дыхание. Кит услышал, как он тяжело сглотнул. Острая кромка царапнула кожу, и Кит почти физически ощутил биение чужого сердца на лезвии ножа.

— Es ist nur ein Spieß. [1]

— Я сказал, брось оружие, — зло повторил Кит. Его взгляд упал на руки мужчины. Оказалось, что тот насаживал тушку зайца на шампур из длинного прута, заточенного и обожженного в огне. После слов Кита он выдохнул через нос и бросил зайца на землю вместе с шампуром.

— Пистолет, — хрипло потребовал Кит.

— Ich hatte Angst, dass du nicht aufwachen würdest [2], — негромко сказал немец. Его голос звучал удивительно ровно, и это взбесило Кита.

— Я разрешал тебе говорить? — Киту было страшно, и он, чтобы спрятать это, сильнее надавил лезвием на горло. — Подними руки!

Противник повиновался. Свободной рукой Кит быстро обыскал его. Наткнувшись на офицерскую портупею под его курткой, совсем не удивился. Значит, это он накрыл Кита шинелью. Надел свои рукавицы. Без них Кит бы наверняка отморозил себе пальцы, пока лежал без сознания, но он не собирался из-за этого оставлять врагу пистолет. Он торопливо достал чужой маузер и сунул себе за пазуху. Когда револьвер нашелся у немца за поясом, Кит едва сдержал вздох облегчения. Дальнейший обыск выявил у него в карманах моток бинтов (совсем тонкий, едва ли хватит на одну перевязку), горсть патронов, флягу, кусок проволоки, маленькую жестяную коробочку, внутри которой что-то позвякивало, веревку и документы — потрепанную военную книжку. В довершение ко всему, Кит нашел губную гармонику и добротный портсигар. Настоящее сокровище. Можно выменять у интенданта в части на что-то полезное.

Все находки Кит вытащил и сложил рядом с собой на снег. Все, кроме документа немца — его он пока сунул себе в карман. Слишком ценная вещь. Кит обязательно туда заглянет, но сначала — самое важное.

— Только дернись. Убью, — мрачно пообещал Кит. Страх утихал, уступая место холодной, застывшей в горле злости. Сейчас Киту было все равно, понимал его враг или нет. Язык насилия груб, жесток, но интернационален, и говоря на нем, Кит чувствовал себя неживым механизмом — безучастным и грозным, как вооруженный двумя пулеметами аэроплан. — На колени. Руки за спину.

Узлы он завязал прочно и туго. Наверное, слишком туго, но немец не издал ни звука, даже когда веревка впилась в его покрасневшие от холода запястья.

Кит обошел своего пленного и, впервые встретившись с ним взглядом, невольно поежился.

На него в упор смотрели ясные серые глаза. Пронзительные, убийственно яркие — такие бывают только у тех, кто побывал в самом пекле или вернулся с того света. Они словно проникали под одежду, под кожу и еще глубже, к самой сути, скрытой где-то под ребрами, соскабливая по пути все мясо с костей. Под таким взглядом было легко забыть, кто из них двоих стоит на коленях со связанными руками: сам Кит или тот, кому он угрожает. Но Кит не дрогнул. Принял этот взгляд с вызовом, сжал зубы. И неприятно удивился тому, что эти глаза показались ему хорошо знакомыми.

Немецкий офицер молча смотрел на него снизу вверх. На его высокий лоб падала совершенно белая (или седая?) челка, а его облик показался бы Киту типично арийским (по большей части из-за широкого, волевого подбородка), если бы не экзотический, почти азиатский разрез глаз и чуть смягченные черты лица.

Кит никогда не видел таких красивых людей. Даже длинный шрам поперек носа не был увечьем, уродливым и чужеродным; незаживающим знаком того, что война превращает людей в свои живые оттиски. Он казался почти правильным, даже уместным.

— Ты один? — быстро спросил Кит. Он не мог позволить себе отвлекаться — он был в первую очередь летчиком-истребителем, оружием для своей цели, а уже потом Китом. — Здесь есть другие немцы?

— Du sprichst zu unverständlich. Ich verstehe dich nicht [3], — нахмурился офицер, отвечая по-немецки. Восприятие Кита зацепилось за смутно знакомое слово «понимать», и он вспылил.

— Зубы мне не заговаривай, — зло выплюнул он, — ты понимаешь. Поднял руки, когда я сказал. Ты знаешь английский.

Взгляд немца заострился.

— Не очень хорошо, — глухо отозвался он с неохотой. Акцент у него был ужасный, он чересчур зажевывал согласные и делал их тверже, отрывистее. — Быстро говоришь. Я не понимаю.

Захотелось его ударить. Кит перевел дух и заговорил медленно, выделяя каждый слог:

— Тогда я повторю еще раз, чтобы ты понял. Ты здесь один?

— Один, — после короткой паузы ответил немец. Поджал губы, видимо, подбирая слова, и добавил: — Одни. Мы одни.

— Мы?

— Больше никого.

Трещал костер. Выл ветер, швыряя в лицо колкие снежинки. Кит лихорадочно соображал; в его болезненно гудящей голове словно крутились заржавевшие шестеренки.

— Что случилось? Где мы? — Если бы немец сказал сейчас какое-нибудь глупое «в лесу», Кит бы не сдержался. Но он не сказал.

— Ты разбился. Я нес… — он запнулся, будто пытаясь вспомнить нужные слова, но в итоге сдался и подытожил: — День пути.

— Целый день? Ч-черт. — В горле пересохло. Этот немец тащил его на себе? Кит нервно потер лоб. При этом он случайно задел бинт на голове и зашипел от боли. День. За день линия фронта могла сдвинуться, союзные войска были способны захватить несколько деревень и городов, или немцы решили пойти в контратаку. Аэродром Кита возможно, уже разбомблен. Могло произойти, что угодно… Многообразие вариантов вселяло трепет.

— Где Регрис? Мой ведомый [4]. Мы летели вместе, а потом…

Всплывшие в голове образы были настолько болезненными, что Кит поморщился. Он не хотел признаваться самому себе в том, что ударился головой куда сильнее, чем думал.

— Погиб, — прошелестел пленный, — сбили.

— Ты врешь.

— Нет. Говорю правду. Я похоронил его.

— Кто? Ты?

Немец кивнул. Медленно — и отвел глаза.

Кит сжал кулаки и глухо зарычал. Регрис был отличным летчиком. Рисковым, бесстрашным, одним из лучших, кого знал Кит, а теперь…

Подавленный страх вернулся. Он остался один, без товарища. Без самолета. Один, в глуши, наедине с врагом. Кит сглотнул, заталкивая горечь и скорбь глубоко внутрь себя, в самый дальний уголок сознания, туда, где с ней пока можно было справиться. Прямо сейчас от него требовалась выдержка.

К словам пленного Кит отнесся критически, пытаясь понять, где притаилась ложь. Только зачем ему тащить на себе Кита, оберегая от обморожения, отдав ему свои теплые вещи, если он собирался… собирался…

Думать было больно. Каждая мысль будто вырастила себе острые плавники и царапала ими череп изнутри.

— Откуда ты здесь взялся? — В груди у Кита поднялась темная клокочущая волна, а взгляд зацепился за куртку немца. Прочную, из толстой кожи. Такие носят летчики, на Ките была похожая. Догадка оказалась настолько простой, что стало даже обидно, что Кит не сообразил раньше. — Ты… один из них. Из тех стервятников из Черной эскадрильи. Ты тоже упал. Мы тебя сбили?

Немец посмотрел на Кита. И снова под его взглядом внутри все сжалось.

— Двигатель, — скупо сказал он, — заглох.

— А остальные?

— Улетели. У нас… была миссия.

— Ясно.

Киту ничего не было ясно.

Отчаяние, страх, гнев и скорбь по Регрису отравили его сознание, и с каждым ударом сердца этот яд проникал все глубже и глубже в тело. Вполне возможно, что он и сам погибнет через пару дней. Или недель. Он или умрет здесь, в лесу, или крылья его аэроплана срежет немецкая артиллерия. И он так же, как и Регрис, будет лежать в земле, такой же холодной, как он сам. Киту показалось, что он сделан из тонкой бумаги, которая промокла под дождем, а ветер отрывает от него кусочки и уносит вдаль, и с каждой минутой кусок бумаги становится все меньше и меньше.

Зато у него была цель. Та, которая подняла его с больничной койки и заставляла раз за разом садиться в самолет, когда каждый вылет мог стать последним. Она вела его уже два года, и будет вести и сейчас.

— Куда ты меня тащил?

— К нам. Хороший врач.

— Что? — не понял Кит. Его пленник либо знал английский лучше, чем хотел показать, либо и правда не очень хорошо им владел. — Ты нес меня к вашему врачу?

— Да. Он лечит. Не отрезает ноги.

Кит невесело усмехнулся. Он знал, что такое полевой госпиталь — слишком хорошо знал. Врачи предпочитали ампутировать конечности вместо того, чтобы сшивать разорванные мышцы, доставать осколки костей и снарядов и тратить бинты на гипс. Даже у них такое встречалось повсеместно. Что творилось у истощенных войной немцев, которые больше походили на восковые фигуры, чем живых людей, которые прозрачными тенями застыли в английских лагерях для пленных, даже думать не хотелось. И Кит не думал.

Из всех немцев его интересовал только один человек. Остальное неважно. И даже сам он не важен, пока его личная миссия не будет выполнена.

— Ты зря старался. Теперь мы пойдем обратно, на английскую сторону. Я беру тебя в плен.

Лицо немца осталось непроницаемым, как Кит и ожидал. Чего он совсем не ожидал, так это искреннего страха на лице противника — когда в следующий момент Кит вдруг пошатнулся. В голове у него что-то схлопнулось и зазвенело, будто колокол на городской ратуше, а тело сомлело в приступе слабости.

— Bitte! [5] — вскрикнул офицер, а потом, спохватившись, продолжил по-английски, — Пожалуйста. Ляг. Я не убегу. Темно, зима, ночью одному опасно. Тебе нужно лежать.

— Тебе-то что? Кто ты вообще такой? — выдавил Кит, борясь с тошнотой. Дрожащими пальцами он нащупал в кармане документы немца и в неверных отсветах костра попытался прочитать его имя: — Такасч…ши Широгане?

— Широ. — Чужой голос звучал почему-то очень мягко, почти ласково. — У тебя контузия. Нужно лежать.

— Странное имя. — Строчки прыгали перед глазами; буквы плыли, складываясь в малопонятные слова на чужом языке. Разбирать мелкий шрифт было трудно, головная боль усилилась.

Лейтенант. Такое страшное слово. И еще два рядом, еще более страшные: летчик-истребитель.

— Ты не просто офицер, — пробормотал Кит, — ты…

Летная куртка. Офицерская кобура. Маузер. Осознание расширилось глубоко в голове Кита и лопнуло, горячей вспышкой дурноты затапливая разум. Перед глазами из темноты морозной ночи проступила страшная картина из его кошмаров. Вражеский аэроплан, весь черный, с нарисованным на правом боку силуэтом льва с раскрытой пастью. Он заходит слева, всегда слева, так что этот лев хорошо виден. Вокруг него целая эскадрилья таких же черных, как он, теней с немецкими крестами, несущими смерть. Стрекот пулеметов, гул двигателей. И липкое ощущение чужого взгляда, пульсирующее в затылке.

Вот почему эти глаза так знакомы Киту. Это они следили за ним каждый раз, когда он сталкивался с Черной эскадрильей, той самой, из боя с которой выйти живым означало такую же победу, как и возвращение на свой аэродром после выполненного задания.

Именно этот человек оставил на Ките свою печать. Не только шрам на лице, протянувшийся на щеке от челюсти почти до самого глаза, но нечто гораздо более глубокое и пронизывающее, свинцом пуль и гулом падающих аэропланов выжженное на сердце.

— Ты, — выдохнул Кит. — Это твои пилоты уничтожили мою эскадрилью. Это ты сбил двенадцать наших самолетов. Это ты отстрелил мне хвост, и я три месяца не мог встать с койки. Это ты Черный лев. Командир Черной эскадрильи.

Немец молчал. Его глаза стали такими же холодными и острыми, как серо-стальная кромка ножа, которым, кажется, кто-то вспарывал Киту живот. Они были пугающе пустыми — и одновременно настолько полными тоски, скорби, ледяной ярости и глубокого, спрессованного годами войны ужаса, что у Кита не хватало сил сделать вдох. Как будто через измученные человеческие глаза на тебя смотрит бездна.

— Я.

Кит скорее прочел это по его губам, чем услышал.

Что-то булькнуло у него в голове. Он даже не успел ничего сообразить, только отрешенно почувствовал тяжесть револьвера у себя в руке. Ударил сильно, наотмашь. Тяжелая рукоять почти разбила пленному нос, но тот не потерял равновесия, даже не покачнулся. Кит ударил снова, с другой стороны. Но и на этот раз офицер не упал, только выдохнул с тихим стоном. Он не кричал и не сопротивлялся.

Ярость взорвалась внутри Кита осколочной гранатой. Он с остервенением пнул связанного ногой в грудь, опрокидывая того на спину. Наставил на него револьвер. Взвел курок.

— Это я должен был тебя сбить, — прорычал Кит, не узнавая собственный голос, — не твой проклятый двигатель. Не отвалившееся крыло или хвост. Не твой новый триплан, для которого ты не нашел хорошего масла. Я.

Его голосом говорила клокочущая в горле ненависть. Темнота такая же черная, как кресты на бортах немецких истребителей; такая же черная, как свернувшаяся кровь в жилах мертвецов, как пепел и уголь взорванных самолетов. Как глухая, страшная ночь, полная кошмаров.

Самый жуткий кошмар Кита оказался человеком.

Палец на спусковом крючке дрожал. На бледном лице метались тени от костра.

— Стреляй, — хрипло сказал немец с совсем не немецким именем. — Но не закапывай. Земля мёрзлая, тяжело.

Кит вздрогнул.

— Закапывать? Нет. Ты не человек, чтобы тебя хоронить. Ты машина.

Он ощущал себя судьей, выносящим смертный приговор, и одновременно палачом. Бессловесным, бездушным оружием, в котором не осталось почти ничего от прежнего Кита, того вечного хулигана со сбитыми в драках кулаками, который воровал яблоки в чужом саду. Только его бледная тень.

Ужасающее чувство. Оно выворачивало наизнанку.

Его враг лежал у его ног, связанный, безоружный, но Кит не ощущал ни капли удовлетворения. Только железный привкус крови во рту. Сосущую, злую пустоту в груди. Дрожь в руках и коленях.

Тот, кто заставлял его каждый день бороться со смертью, защищать себя от ее костлявых рук и продолжать жить, учиться, отчаянно впитывать все знания, которые мог достать, чтобы превзойти чужое мастерство, лежал на мерзлой земле и смотрел на него так, как на Кита не смотрел никто. С надеждой. С облегчением. С острым, забивающимся в легкие теплом. Это пронзительное тепло умело убивать. Умело ранить. Давать смысл всей этой бессмысленной борьбе, удерживая от сумасшествия, не давая отчаянию и жалости к себе стать во весь рост и раздавить хрупкую скорлупку души, отделявшую темноту от света.

Черный лев. Не человек, а живое воплощение смерти. Хищный дух самолета-истребителя, заключенный в тело из плоти, крови и костей. Он убивал так мастерски, что легендами о нем пугали кадетов в частях. И он же похоронил одного своего противника, потратив на мерзлую могилу, наверное, не один час, и вытащил другого из горящего самолета, чтобы истратить на него почти весь свой бинт и нести на себе. В плен, на допрос? Возможно. Но о пленных так не заботятся. Не здесь. Может, на какой-то другой войне, но не на этой.

Столько сил, столько крови Кит потратил для того, чтобы подготовиться к своей мести. Все для того, чтобы застрелить безоружного человека, спасшего ему жизнь.

Стал бы он лучшим человеком после этого? Испытал бы хоть какую-то радость?

— Стреляй, — повторил Широ.

Кит почувствовал, как зрение затуманилось, и по щеке потекло что-то горячее. Это была не кровь из открывшейся раны. Злые слезы жгли замерзшие щеки, будто капли кислоты.

Он не должен умирать так, связанным и беспомощным, на земле. Это неправильно. Его место в небе, как и место Кита. Кто же виноват, что им пришлось делить его, перетягивая на себя и разрезая крыльями самолетов, сжигая само его полотно разрывами снарядов?

Ствол револьвера опустился.

— Шинель я оставлю себе.

Кит спиной чувствовал взгляд недоверчивых изумленных глаз, когда он убрал пистолет и отвернулся. Это ощущение не исчезало, пока он деловито распихивал по карманам отобранные у пленного вещи, и не отпускало, пока рассматривал ловко поставленный экран из раскрытого, кое-где порванного парашюта. Он был натянут на простой каркас из связанных палок и стоял позади елового лежака. Вот почему Киту было так тепло. Такое заграждение задерживало тепло от костра и защищало от ветра с той стороны, откуда больше всего тянуло холодом.

Широ знал, как выживать зимой в лесу. Кит удивился тому, что подумал о своем пленном, назвав его по имени, и нахмурился. Он злился на себя, но ничего не мог поделать. Считать его безликим врагом не получалось, как ни крути. Только не его.

Проклятая шинель. Проклятые рукавицы…

— Ye’ve got yerself a face lit a melted welly [6], — сердито пробормотал Кит себе под нос. Обругав себя последними словами, перетащил несколько еловых ветвей со своей «кровати» к костру. Еще один экран он ставить не собирался.

Кит оглянулся на пленного. Тот поднялся обратно на колени (со связанными за спиной руками это было непросто, но он сделал это так легко, что Кит поджал губы от досады), и теперь хлюпал носом. Над его верхней губой алела кровь. У уголка рта — тоже, но это как будто и не волновало его. Кит ничего не сказал вслух, только выразительно указал немцу глазами на ветки. Тот помедлил. Он тоже ничего не сказал; коротко кивнул и сел на предложенное место.

Ветер немного улегся. Мороз усилился, покалывая открытое лицо. Зато возле огня было тепло, Кит подбрасывал в него ветки из той кучи, которую ранее принес Широ. Заяц был небольшим и приготовился довольно быстро; над маленькой стоянкой поплыл запах жареного мяса.

— Ich wusste nicht, wie ich dich füttern sollte, während du bewusstlos warst [7], — едва слышно произнес пленный. Кит облизнул пальцы и поднял на него взгляд, оторвавшись от еды. Широ добавил уже на английском, — Ты спал. Я не знал, как накормить тебя. Хорошо, что ты можешь есть сам.

Кит почти смутился этой фразе. А потом, опомнившись, метнул в сторону пленного самый испепеляющий взгляд, какой мог. Но это не возымело никакого эффекта. Немец открыто смотрел на Кита с уверенным, прямо-таки ледяным спокойствием, словно кровь на лице и связанные руки не доставляли ему никаких неудобств. Кита передернуло. Делиться едой он не стал. Хватит с него и того, что остался жив.

С Китом могли сотворить что угодно, пока он был без сознания. В то, что кто-то всерьез мучился мыслью, как его накормить, верилось слабо. Сердце болезненно сжалось — загнанная, запуганная часть его естества хотела верить. Но Кит напомнил себе, где и с кем именно он находился. Вспомнил о немецких документах в своем кармане, строчку со званием, затертое фото, с которого смотрело молодое, сияющее лицо красивого человека. У того человека не было ни шрама, ни седых волос — фото, видимо, было довоенное.

Снег в котелке растаял. Киту ужасно хотелось пить, и он окунул было походную алюминиевую кружку в котелок, как его прервал голос Широ:

— Иголки. Еловые. Добавь.

— Тебя не спросил, — огрызнулся Кит.

— Добавь, — настаивал немец.

Кит нахмурился. Острые уколы боли, которые время от времени простреливали голову, сменились равномерной пульсацией. Оставаться в сознании было все тяжелее, а шевелящаяся в груди злость и раздражение вытягивали все силы. Спорить не было никакого желания. Тем более, Кит знал, что в госпитале заваривали молодые, еще мягкие еловые лапки для больных и раненых. Отвар мог бы немного помочь.

Когда он отошел от костра в темноту в том направлении, что ему указал немец кивком головы, Кит обернулся, ожидая увидеть, что тот сбежит или постарается освободиться от веревки. Но он сидел, не шевелясь, пока Кит не вернулся к котелку, неся в покрасневших от холода руках несколько светло-зеленых еловых лапок.

Широ просиял. Или Киту так показалось из-за отблесков огня на его лице.

Отвар обжигал горло. Кит выпил три кружки. Оставшегося в котелке как раз хватило на четвертую. Ее Кит отставил в снег, давая немного остыть, и, глубоко задумавшись, впился в пленного немца изучающим взглядом.

Черный лев был легендой. Ужасной и пугающей, воплощенным злым Роком. Тот немец, что сейчас сидел с Китом возле одного костра, плохо говорил по-английски и совсем не выглядел так устрашающе, как о нем думали. О его прошлом говорили шрам на лице (Кит подумал о том, что у него тоже есть шрам, оставленный его рукой, и поежился), военная книжка и застывший в глазах след войны, который неизбежно лежал на каждом солдате — неважно, пехотинце, моряке или летчике с фронта. К тому же Широ так тошнотворно-внимательно относился к Киту, что становилось не по себе — это противоречило его зловещей репутации.

Кит ждал, пока в кружке остынет отвар, и думал о том, что его могут задушить во сне. Такому сильному — даже с виду — человеку это будет несложно. Особенно если Кит снова провалится в обморок. Горячая еда и питье влили немного жизни в его измученное, наполненное болью тело, и его начало сильно клонить в сон. Но вместо того, чтобы откинуться на ветки и завернуться в трофейную шинель, баюкая свою немощь, он заставил себя встать. Подойдя к пленному, до этого не сводившему с него глаз, опустился перед ним на корточки.

Широ не вздрогнул, когда Кит коснулся его лица кусочком бинта, утирая кровь. Только нахмурил брови. Каждый из них терпел куда большую боль, чем эта. Крови было не очень много, она уже начала сворачиваться. Кит аккуратно промокнул ноздри, впадинку над верхней губой, уголок рта. Серые глаза внимательно смотрели на него. Кит запретил себе слишком задумываться о том, что именно делал. Он просто возвращал долг. К тому же, он не собирался полночи слушать, как его пленник хлюпает кровью под носом и мешает ему спать.

— Пей. — Он поднес ко рту Широ кружку с отваром. На лице немца при этом вспыхнула какая-то сложная эмоция. Он помедлил секунду прежде, чем податься вперед и припасть губами к нагретому краешку кружки. В его прищуренных глазах блеснули крохотные искры, как будто в них не отражались блики от костра, а они светились сами по себе, пряча глубоко на своем дне странное, потаенное сияние. Сталь во взгляде ушла, превратившись в мягкое серебро. Кит понял, что засмотрелся, только когда Широ опустил веки и с наслаждением стал пить с его рук.

— Спасибо, — с искренней благодарностью произнес он, когда кружка опустела. Кит сидел к Широ так близко, что чувствовал на своем лице отголоски его прерывистого дыхания. Влажное тепло выдохов ложилось на горящие щеки, аромат отвара повис в воздухе. На лице таяли падающие снежинки. На секунду Киту показалось, что тепло и свет волнами исходят не от костра, потрескивающего влажной древесиной, а от человека напротив него. Кит заметил тонкую влажную дорожку, которая протянулась из уголка рта Широ к его подбородку: он немного пролил отвал и не мог утереть рот связанными за спиной руками. Как во сне, Кит почти поднял руку, чтобы сделать это за него, но одернул себя. Сморгнул, отталкивая наваждение.

Он резко встал — от этого перед глазами заметались багрово-черные пятна, — и отошел к своему еловому лежаку.

Кит собирался отнестись к пленнику, как к человеку. Ни больше, ни меньше. И то только потому, что он похоронил Регриса. Немец, конечно, мог соврать, но чутье говорило Киту — не врет.

— Спи. Завтра утром уходим, — Кит кашлянул, прочищая горло перед тем, как сказать это, но у него все равно не получилось придать голосу силы. Сознание медленно ускользало от него в уютную тишину зимней ночи, в шум заснеженного леса, потрескивание костра и чужое теплое дыхание, которое из-за усталости разума слышалось совсем рядом, над самым ухом, будто убаюкивало.

Кит лег, подложив под голову пахнущие маслом рукавицы, укрылся сверху шинелью. Смотреть на Широ было слишком странно и тревожно, при взгляде на него мысли принимали какое-то другое течение, непредсказуемое и хаотичное, и вместо этого Кит стал смотреть на огонь.

Он пообещал себе, что всю ночь не сомкнет глаз и будет следить за пленным немецким офицером. Но вместо этого почти мгновенно уснул.

Ему снилось чистое ночное небо, и в нем не было ни беспокойных громадин аэростатов, ни столбов дыма — только звезды и легкая дымка облаков.

***

1 — «Это просто шампур». (нем.)

2 — «Я боялся, ты уже не проснешься». (нем.)

3 — «Ты говоришь неразборчиво. Я не понимаю». (нем.)

4 — Во время Первой мировой войны среди истребителей укоренилась практика летать попарно, где один пилот был ведущим, а другой — ведомым.

5 — «Пожалуйста!» (нем.)

6 — «Ты просто жалок». (шотл.)

7 — «Я не знал, как покормить тебя, пока ты был без сознания». (нем.)


	2. Через снег

Кит шел, разглядывая широкую спину пленника, и постепенно вяз в своих собственных мыслях. Утро началось неприятно. Его разбудила волна тревоги, всколыхнувшаяся в груди, и он понял, что проспал. Решил, что всю ночь будет следить за пленным, а вместо этого провалился в глубокий тяжелый сон. Он ожидал увидеть погасший костер, ведь некому было двигать толстое бревно ближе к огню по мере того, как оно прогорало, и пустое место на еловых ветках, где его пленник должен был провести ночь. Но все оказалось не так.

Ночной снегопад прекратился, костер с тихим треском догрызал остатки бревна. Светлело. Широ сидел совсем близко к огню, едва ли не склонившись над кострищем. Зимний полусвет утра оттягивал цвет и тепло, делал все неживым и тусклым, и даже пламя горело иначе, с синевой. Лицо пленника в этом дрожащем освещении выглядело иначе, чем в темноте; оно вытянулось, заострилось. Под глазами пролегли глубокие тени, щеки впали, очерчивая скулы. Росчерк шрама поперек носа выделялся слишком ярко на фоне бледных губ и налившихся кровью следов от рукояти револьвера, оттого Широ выглядел устало и почти болезненно.

Его руки по-прежнему были связаны. Он, кажется, дремал сидя — Кит видел мерно вздымающуюся от дыхания грудь и опущенные веки. Но стоило ему пошевелиться на хвойном лежаке, ресницы Широ дрогнули. Он сморгнул и посмотрел на Кита.

Киту стало не по себе.

— Ты что, всю ночь не спал? — Думать все еще было сложно, но сон определенно помог: тупая боль в затылке немного отступила.

— Сторожил, — хрипло отозвался пленник.

— И что бы ты сделал, если бы что-то случилось? — Кит поднялся на ноги. Тяжело, медленно: все тело казалось разбитой, а потом кое-как склеенной чашкой.

Широ повел плечами. В этом жесте не было ничего угрожающего, но Кит напрягся. Он без слов понял то, что пленник имел ввиду.

— Я бы тебя разбудил, — ответил Широ. Кит в этом не сомневался.

Он рыкнул от досады, вспоминая, как медленно и бестолково они собирались. Нужно было сложить парашют, натопить воды для дороги, забрать поставленные Широ самодельные проволочные силки… Конечно, они были пустые. Кит на время развязал пленнику руки, чтобы тот мог разогнать кровь и банально сходить по нужде, и только в тот момент заметил, что у Широ повреждена нога.

— Что это? — Кит кивнул на тонкую повязку повыше колена.

— Ничего. Царапина.

Кит пытался не упускать Широ из поля зрения, держа револьвер наготове на тот случай, если пленному взбредет в голову сделать какую-то глупость. Но он вел себя исключительно разумно. Кит слушал его короткие и пришедшиеся очень кстати инструкции насчет того, как правильно сложить парашют, и с удивлением обнаружил, что следует им.

— Не умеешь? — В вопросе Широ не было ни насмешки, ни издевки. Наверное, поэтому Кит ответил честно, все еще сражаясь с парашютным шелком:

— Нет. Нам не выдают парашюты.

Кит считал, что и без того бледное лицо Широ не может быть еще белее. Но он ошибался. Кровь отлила от его щек и губ:

— Я… не знал. Я думал…

— Ты думал, что мы не прыгаем, потому что смелые и сидим до последнего в разваливающемся аэроплане? — спросил Кит с вызовом, выпрямляясь. Глаза Широ смотрели удивленно и… беспомощно. Будто эта новость потрясла его.

Киту не понравилось его собственная реакция на этот остановившийся взгляд в никуда. Ему захотелось что-то сказать, спросить о чем-нибудь — не важно, о чем, — чтобы смягчить ту боль, что отразилась на лице Широ. На войне он часто видел подобное. Это отголоски шока, или, как говорили пехотинцы, фронтовой истерии. Она проявлялась по-разному: от отказа говорить или есть до тяжелых припадков, когда люди сходили с ума и вспарывали себе животы, копались во внутренностях, чтобы достать несуществующий осколок снаряда. Широ не выглядел так, будто собирается сделать последнее, но Кит все же на всякий случай уточнил:

— А ты прыгал?

— М? — Он встрепенулся, будто опомнившись. Тень, набежавшая на его лицо, рассеивалась.

— Ты прыгал с парашютом?

— Да.

— Это страшно?

— Не страшнее, чем сгореть, — тихо ответил он. В его фигуре снова появилась отрешенная, спокойная уверенность. Кит понял, что нащупал что-то страшное и темное, что пряталось внутри этого человека, что-то такое, что обычно ломает людей. А Широ довольно быстро пришел в себя. После этой мысли пришла другая. О том, что Широ явно было неудобно всю ночь следить за костром со связанными руками, подталкивать ногами тяжёлое бревно и приглядывать за Китом. Хотя он мог и удрать. Или убить и забрать все полезные вещи. Это было бы гораздо разумнее, чем мириться с положением пленника.

Киту не хотел думать о том, что его в очередной раз пощадили. Вместо этого он поплотнее закутался в шарф, поправил лямки тяжёлого ранца и нащупал револьвер за пазухой, готовый пустить его в ход, если будет такая необходимость. Широ шёл на несколько шагов впереди, и Кит мог держать его в поле зрения. Его руки снова были связаны за спиной, но в этот раз Кит отдал Широ рукавицы, а связал уже после. Кит не мог допустить того, чтобы он отморозил пальцы в дороге.

«Я просто возвращаю долг», — сказал себе Кит, оправдывая так некстати пришедшееся сочувствие к врагу. Широ ведь подумал о его руках, теперь была очередь Кита. Только и всего.

Похоже, проклятый немец был прав, и у Кита действительно контузия. Иначе почему его одолевали странные мысли, зрение периодически плыло, а тяжелая, как чугунная сковорода, голова звенела и отказывалась работать? Кит ругал себя за слабость и упрямо переставлял ноги, продираясь через зимний лес. Снега было немного, по щиколотку, но неровная местность и торчащие там-сям ветки затрудняли передвижение. Через какое-то время Кит заметил, что идет по следам Широ.

Они были четкими и большими — Широ обладал внушительным размером обуви. По сравнению с его ногой нога Кита казалась едва ли не детской. Идти по стройной цепочке таких отпечатков оказалось удобнее, чем месить снег, и Киту было проще подстроиться под широкий шаг Широ, чем самому прокладывать себе дорогу. Нужно беречь силы.

Хуже всего то, что Кит понятия не имел, куда на самом деле шел и куда вел пленника. Вчерашние следы давно засыпало; понять, в каком направлении Широ тащил его, было невозможно. Он помнил карту, но с земли все выглядело иначе, чем с воздуха. Деревья жались друг к другу, протягивая к небу тонкие ветви, жиденький подлесок ограничивал обзор. Нужно попасть на открытое пространство, чтобы сориентироваться.

Примерно через час они вышли к полю. Лес кончился неожиданно: деревья в какой-то момент словно расступились, открывая пронзительную белизну равнины. Пейзаж был унылым и безрадостным: над заснеженной пустошью раскинулось блеклое, затянутое низкими тучами небо, что нависало над оврагами, ложбинами и зарослями лозняка. Сюда война не дотянулась: ни рытвин, ни окопов, ни колючей проволоки… Ветер покачивал высохшие стебли высоких трав, запорошенные снегом. Совсем низко мела поземка. Было холодно — от теплого дыхания в воздух поднимался пар. Горизонт терялся в дымке и синеве далекого леса.

Глушь.

Все казалось чужим, незнакомым. Какое-то время они продолжали идти по инерции, пока Кит соображал и пытался понять, где они находятся, а когда Широ стал часто оглядываться на него, Кит понял, что его сомнение стало очевидным.

Довольно смутно, но он все же помнил карту. Они двигались примерно в направлении английского аэродрома. Путь предстоял неблизкий. Они прошли по кромке леса, минуя поле, обогнули овраг. Местность уходила все ниже и ниже, плавно переходя в низину. Снега здесь было больше, идти стало труднее. Захотелось пить, но делать привал было еще рано.

Память постепенно возвращалась к Киту, а детали недавнего воздушного боя всплывали в голове уже сглаженными, лишенными острых углов. Они были как голые бесстрастные факты, без эмоций. Их можно было анализировать. Кит вцепился в эту возможность, чтобы не думать о погибшем товарище.

— Я упал не из-за тебя.

Широ сбился с шага. Он продолжил идти, но быстро взглянул на Кита через плечо.

— Меня сбил не ты, — повторил Кит.

— Нет, — после паузы тихо отозвался он, отворачиваясь.

— У тебя было преимущество. Почему ты напал не сам, а выпустил своих коршунов?

— Ты сам сказал. Не было хорошего масла.

Кит недоверчиво нахмурился. Он знал, что у немцев проблемы со снабжением. Но чтобы все было настолько плохо…

— Это не все.

— Не все, — Широ не спорил, и это тревожило Кита больше всего.

— Двигатель поэтому заглох? Из-за плохого масла?

Широ немного подумал. Кит не торопил. Молчание звенело в морозном воздухе, тонкое и вибрирующее на самом краю слуха.

— Думаю, да. Больше не запустился. Пришлось садиться.

— Ты сел с заглохшим двигателем? — переспросил Кит, — не спрыгнул?

— Нет, — невозмутимо ответил он. Пытался что-то сказать, но, не найдя подходящего слова в своем лексиконе, подытожил, — просто сел.

Кит хмыкнул. Для того, чтобы сесть с заглохшим двигателем и не разбиться, требовался большой опыт и мастерство. И пусть Кит знал, что Черный лев был одним из лучших немецких асов, и ждать меньшего от него было нельзя, его навыки все равно внушали уважение. Кит не хотел говорить о том аварийном случае, когда двигатель его аэроплана накрылся прямо в полете (Кит начисто снес шасси и повредил стойки правого крыла при приземлении), поэтому замолчал. Ноги вязли в снегу, ранец за плечами становился все тяжелее. Нужно было сосредоточиться, но мысли Кита то и дело соскальзывали во вчерашний день, в темноту черного дыма и кутерьму боя, словно кто-то отматывал пленку в синематографе. Его разум пытался достроить картину, заполнить пробелы в памяти.

В их части прокатился слух, что в окрестностях видели Черных. Они рыскали по округе, пытались найти замаскированный английский аэродром. Как только Кит узнал об этом, он тут же помчался к ангарам. Он не мог упустить возможность схлестнуться с Черным львом, даже если это значило уйти в самоволку. Угон самолета, самовольный побег из части… По возвращении его наверняка будет ждать военный трибунал и, возможно, тюрьма, но Киту было плевать. Он собирался достичь своей цели во чтобы то ни стало.

Регрис перехватил его, когда он уже заводил мотор. Кит ожидал, что напарник будет пытаться остановить его, но Регрис бросил короткое: «Айверсон будет в ярости», и принялся скидывать маскировочную сетку со своего аэроплана. Немногословный и деятельный, он прекрасно понимал мотивы Кита и разделял их. На охоту отправились они вдвоем, осознавая все риски.

Искать не пришлось долго. Отлетев всего на пару десятков километров, они наткнулись на шестерку черных, как смола, истребителей. Они сопровождали цеппелин — неповоротливую начиненную бомбами громаду, которая могла заслонить собой половину неба.

Кит понимал, что нужно попытаться предупредить о бомбардировке. Пока они не вступили в бой, можно было развернуться, подлететь поближе к своим радиовышкам, чтобы бортовая рация могла достать хоть до какого-нибудь радистского пункта, и передать послание. Это было бы правильным. Он не мог сказать, что именно произошло: то ли его сознание замкнуло от того, что Черная эскадрилья вдруг пересела на трипланы [1], то ли он бросился прикрывать Регриса, очертя голову рванувшего в атаку — но через минуту Кит обнаружил себя в самой гуще схватки.

Кит вспомнил странное, почти вводящее в транс ощущение чужого присутствия, пока он, вертясь и увиливая от пуль, пытался стряхнуть с хвоста трех противников. Было тяжело: Кит еще не сталкивался с этой новой моделью аэропланов, они оказались неожиданно маневренными. Краем глаза Кит видел самолет Регриса. Он то скрывался в облаках, то вылетал из них, крутясь и отчаянно отстреливаясь. Его преследовали двое. Еще один триплан завис возле цеппелина.

Кит пытался сосредоточиться на сражении, но ощущал присутствие Черного льва, знал, что он неподалеку. Чужое внимание жгло затылок. Он не был одним из тех истребителей, что пытались прибить Кита к земле, лишить места для маневра; чутье говорило ему, что командир эскадрильи летит рядом с цеппелином и не вступает в бой.

Кит не мог сказать, откуда пришло это знание. Он привык к мысли, что может безошибочно узнать его среди десятка одинаковых аэропланов по одному-единственному виражу, по наклону крыльев, по углу поворота, а подлетев поближе, увидеть рисунок льва на борту. Они летали в одном небе слишком долго, сражались друг с другом слишком жарко и ожесточенно, с энергией и страстью, и никто из них не хотел уступать.

Вокруг него все кружилось. Серая пасмурность неба мешалась с ослепительной яркостью лежащего на земле снега. Выцепить что-то из вихря огня пулеметов, грохота и свиста было почти невозможно, и Кит крепче вжимался в кресло, выписывая рискованные виражи, чтобы уйти от пуль. Шансов было мало. Он мог погибнуть в следующее же мгновение, а Черный даже не захотел выйти с ним один на один, как делал это всегда. Вместо этого выпустил своих стервятников.

Ярость вспыхнула разрывом фугаса. Не помня себя от гнева и темной, клокочущей жажды мести, Кит взвился к цеппелину и направил свой самолет на вражеский триплан. Дальше все утонуло в грохоте, смазалось в один большой яркий всполох. Кит помнил только отдельные картины. Хвост аэроплана, который он преследовал. Приближающиеся тучи — они летели высоко вверх, стремительно набирая высоту. Глухое щелканье заклинившего пулемета. Самолет Регриса, камнем падающий вниз, свой бессильный крик.

Под ногой Кита хрустнула ветка. Это вырвало его из раздумий. Они все еще брели по заснеженной тишине, разрезая ее чернотой сапог и шорохом горячего дыхания.

— Мой аэроплан горел, — произнес Кит в спину пленника. — Я сильно ударился при посадке и не мог вылезти из кабины. Ты вытащил меня.

— Ты вспомнил, — то ли спросил, то ли подтвердил Широ.

— Зачем? Почему?

Кит не ожидал, что Широ откликнется так быстро — или откликнется вообще. Он обернулся через плечо и ответил вопросом на вопрос:

— Почему ты не застрелил меня?

Его голос прозвучал ровно, без единой напряженной ноты, но Кита словно ударили по голове пыльным мешком. Он поначалу не нашелся, что ответить, и только спустя некоторое время смог выдавить:

— Это не одно и то же.

— Думаешь?

Кит не ответил.

Какое-то время они шли молча, скрипя снегом под ногами. Они двигались в среднем темпе, чтобы и не слишком замерзать, и не вспотеть. Последнее было бы не только крайне неудобно, но и опасно в их ситуации. Они прошли через подлесок, перебрались через неглубокий, но длинный овраг с заледеневшими склонами. Холодало.

В голове у Кита роились тысячи мыслей, звенели произнесенные слова и незаданные вопросы. Они накапливались, повисая на шее тяжелым грузом до тех пор, пока Кит не решил, что если не озвучит хотя бы один, то взорвется, как снаряд со смертельно опасной шрапнелью.

— Ты не сбежал ночью.

Прошелестел тихий вздох, и Кит увидел, как над фигурой пленника поднялось большое облачко пара.

— Не сбежал. Было темно. Холодно. Я бы не ушел далеко.

Кит хмыкнул себе под нос, заметив, что в этот раз ему не пришлось задавать наводящие вопросы. Широ по-прежнему говорил по-английски очень короткими, рублеными фразами, но ему, похоже, все легче удавалось подбирать нужные слова. Может, получится его разговорить?

Кит попытался придумать новый вопрос, но в голову ничего не приходило. От длительного умственного напряжение голова снова разболелась, а зрение сделалось расплывчатым и нечетким, будто Кит смотрел на солнце через грязное, засиженное мухами окно. Он сжал зубы и продолжил упрямо шагать дальше. Нужно было сделать привал, чтобы перевести дух и сделать пару глотков воды, но не посреди открытого пространства, которое простреливалось со всех сторон.

Первый урок, который Кит выучил на войне, касался поиска укрытия. Даже если ты просто захотел оправиться в кустах, сначала нужно проверить, не затаился ли в этих кустах враг с огнеметом, который застанет тебя со спущенными штанами и превратит в уголек быстрее, чем ты успеешь выругаться. Подобные вещи случались до ужаса часто, а Кит предпочитал учиться на чужих ошибках, а не умирать от своих собственных.

Удобное место подвернулось через пару часов. На холме раскинулась небольшая светлая рощица. Местность со всех сторон хорошо просматривалась, Кит даже удивился, что здесь не обнаружилось никакого блиндажа или укрепления. Широ заметил, как Кит ищуще оглядывается по сторонам, и, поймав его взгляд, движением головы указал вверх. Кит посмотрел туда и увидел в ветвях дерева прибитую поперек ветвей доску. Гнездо снайпера. Брошенное.

Кит мгновенно успокоился.

— Значит, триплан? — спросил Кит, кивая на поваленное дерево. Широ понял. Смахнул ногой снег, расчищая себе сидение. Кит заметил, что Широ даже не покачнулся, хотя стоять на одной ноге по щиколотку в снегу с завязанными руками было непросто. Широ, видимо, нисколько не волновало, какое впечатление производит на Кита его физическая подготовка. Он сел и ответил с поразительной сдержанностью:

— Триплан.

— Много летал на нем?

— Три раза.

— И как он тебе?

— Хороший, — лаконично ответил он. Но этого было слишком мало, чтобы удовлетворить профессиональный интерес Кита.

— На нем же другой двигатель? Не такой, как на прошлых твоих аэропланах, — Кит сел на какой-то трухлявый пенек напротив Широ, впился в него глазами. Тот приподнял брови:

— Ты слишком быстро говоришь.

Кит повторил, уже медленнее, четко выговаривая слова, чтобы немец его понял.

— Другой, — подтвердил Широ.

— Ротативный?

Уголки его губ дрогнули. Цепкие серые глаза чуть прищурились, и Кит неожиданно понял, что Широ улыбается. Это была еще не совсем улыбка, только ее тень, но она будто оживила окаменевшее лицо, вернула какие-то отголоски загадочного света, который Кит видел и чувствовал прошлой ночью у костра.

— Как понял? Смотрел, как я летел?

— Да. Ты стал маневреннее при поворотах вправо, — заявил Кит, замечая, как улыбка Широ все ярче проступает на его лице, — влево поворачиваешь медленнее. Раньше у ваших самолетов были поршневые двигатели, и разницы не было. А теперь есть.

— Ты внимательный. Быстро учишься.

Эти слова смутили Кита. От противника обычно ждешь либо молчания, либо проклятий, но явно не странной, бьющей под дых похвалы.

— Поэтому я еще живой. Как называется триплан?

— «Fokker» Dr.1. Не видел раньше?

Кит покусал нижнюю губу, прикидывая, может ли он вообще говорить об этом.

— Своими глазами — нет. Но слышал, — Кит помолчал. Потом прибавил задумчиво, — Я бы хотел на нем полетать.

Широ коротко хмыкнул. На его лице все еще горела улыбка. Искренняя, какая-то болезненно-теплая.

— Я тоже хочу полетать. На твоем.

— Может, когда-нибудь.

— Может.

Кит чувствовал себя очень странно. Он словно спал, а не находился в заметенной снегом рощице, продуваемой всеми ветрами и наполненной морозной тишиной. Он не мог себе представить, что будет когда-нибудь обсуждать самолеты с врагом. Тем более с тем, кого видел в своих ночных кошмарах и чей самолет поклялся сбить. В это было сложно поверить — и одновременно легко, как вдохнуть полной грудью.

Он сбросил тяжелый ранец в снег, сделал несколько глотков из фляжки. Потом потряс ее с вопросительным выражением лица, глядя на Широ. Тот, вопреки ожиданиям Кита, спокойно кивнул, а после того, как Кит напоил его из своих рук, так же спокойно поблагодарил. У Кита в груди что-то болезненно заныло.

Они отдыхали от долгой ходьбы, вытянув ноги, и наблюдали за безмолвной заснеженной равниной, обнимающей холм, на котором устроились. Вернее, Кит только делал вид, что наблюдал за периметром. По большей части он косился на Широ. Тот либо не замечал этого, либо старательно делал вид, что не замечал. Глубоко дышал и окидывал взглядом рощу, останавливаясь взглядом на темнеющем вдали горизонте. Он был словно… не здесь.

— Тут тихо, — шепотом сказал он.

Кит вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Война всегда громкая. Непривычно.

Киту было ново и удивительно слышать такие слова. Если еще вчера он был готов пойти на таран и взорвать самолет Черного вместе со своим, то сегодня, в этом белоснежном холоде пасмурного дня, он чувствовал интерес пополам с изумлением. И отчаянное желание понять, почему в небе этот человек превращается в сущего дьявола, который не допускает ошибок, а на земле мирится с тем, что его ведут в плен, и смотрит на унылую зимнюю природу так, словно увидел чудо. Словно никогда не видел ничего прекраснее.

Это озадачивало. И даже немного пугало. Кит думал, что на правах заклятого врага прекрасно знает характер Черного льва. Оказалось, что он не знает его совсем.

Захотелось курить. Кит вспомнил о немецком портсигаре, выудил его из кармана и принялся вертеть в руках, рассматривая. Хорошая вещь, добротно сделанная — явно дорогая. Внутри обнаружилось несколько сигарет. Кит не сразу понял, что это самокрутки из табака и гофрированной бумаги, и пытался найти клеймо с маркой завода. Они были сделаны до того аккуратно, что их и впрямь можно было спутать с заводскими.

Кит вытащил одну. Чиркнул спичкой, закурил. Стрельнул глазами в сторону Широ, отмечая его реакцию. Тот мало того, что не протестовал — испытующе прищурился и чуть наклонил голову вбок, наблюдая, словно хотел узнать мнение Кита о качестве табака.

То ли дело было в том, что немецким офицерам выдавали табак поприличнее, то ли Кит всю войну курил какую-то крепкую гадость, от которой нападал сиплый кашель, самокрутки оказались хороши. Даже очень. Кит одобрительно кивнул. Широ коротко фыркнул, покачал головой в ответ на протянутую сигарету, отказываясь от нее. Пожав плечами, Кит спрятал портсигар в карман и затянулся.

— Ты всегда заходил слева, — сказал Кит через какое-то время, собравшись с мыслями, почесал бровь. Табачный дым щекотал ноздри. — Заставлял меня вертеться. Ты знал, что я быстрее развернусь на двести семьдесят градусов вправо, чем на девяносто влево, и постоянно ловил меня на этом.

— Снова.

— Что снова?

— Слишком быстро.

— Jobby [2]! — чертыхнулся Кит. Он понимал, что начинал использовать шотландскую лексику, когда забывался, и тогда его реплики становились недоступны для понимания человеку, знакомому только с грамотной английской речью. Он повторил все сначала, медленнее, стараясь минимизировать акцент. Широ слушал его очень внимательно. В его глазах светилось участие.

— Все верно, — сказал он, когда Кит закончил, — ты хорошо летаешь. Но забываешь про высоту.

— Высоту?

— Не следишь за ней.

— До четырех тысяч метров нет разницы.

— Для самолета. Не для артиллерии, — сказал Широ, и Кит снова обратил внимание на то, как разумно тот говорил. Не споря, не повышая тон в попытках во что бы то ни стало переубедить оппонента, а мягко, но уверенно объясняя свое видение несколькими емкими фразами. — ты любишь низко летать. Увлекаешься. Позволяешь врагам отвлечь себя, этого нельзя делать.

— Ты тоже низко летаешь. И тоже увлекаешься.

— Нет.

— Когда дерешься со мной — да.

— Ты… другое.

— Думаешь? — усмехнулся Кит, вспоминая их недавний разговор.

— Знаю. Ты талантливый. И ты… — Широ на секунду отвел глаза, вздыхая. На его лице промелькнуло что-то неясное, волнительное, — ты лучше меня. Будешь. Когда научишься дисциплине.

Кит поджал губы. Ему даже не хотелось спорить насчет того, что он был нетерпеливым — настолько его поразили и выбили из колеи последние слова Широ. И дело было не в том, что он почти не допустил ошибок в произношении, пока говорил. Кит считал его холодным и безжалостным убийцей, который не способен на малейшие проявления эмоций, но то, что он видел, заставляло задуматься.

Широ рассказал ему еще о многом. О таких простых, но важных вещах, как материал фюзеляжей аэропланов разных моделей, креплении стоек крыльев, проволочном каркасе… Широ явно проводил очень много времени в ангаре, копаясь в своём аэроплане, как и Кит, и им было, что обсудить. Широ не всегда знал нужное слово, но Кит всегда понимал, о чем идет речь, и подсказывал ему. Они беседовали довольно долго, обмениваясь знаниями и наблюдениями до тех пор, пока не замерзли, сидя без движения.

Когда они снова двинулись в путь, Кит не мог перестать думать о том, что услышал. Он всегда полагался на свою интуицию. Инстинкты, внутренний голос, который подсказывал ему, что делать и в небе, и на земле. Конечно, в Королевском летном корпусе его многому научили, но у Широ был свой собственный взгляд на самые базовые вещи. Он подходил ко всему словно с другой стороны, и это касалось не только пилотирования. Он был спокоен, терпелив, собран и держал ситуацию под контролем, точно зная, на что способен он сам и его самолет. Это, по его словам, не единожды спасало ему жизнь.

— Терпение помогает сосредоточиться, — сказал он, улыбаясь, и эта фраза крепко засела у Кита в голове.

Они были такими разными. И одновременно имели так много общего, что даже странно. Они оба горячо любили небо, полеты и аэропланы. Их беседа взволновала Кита, и он не знал, куда деться от своих собственных разрозненных и противоречивых ощущений. Он должен был ненавидеть человека, которого вел в плен, но делать это становилось с каждой минутой сложнее.

— Почему ты выдаешь мне свои секреты?

— Не секреты. Просто опыт. Ты бы все равно это узнал. Со временем, — ответ прозвучал мягко и легко. Будто Широ говорил совершенно искренне. Будто ему нравилось говорить со своим конвоиром таким спокойным тоном. Будто они не шли по снегу, потерянные в зимней глуши, а сидели в уютном баре за кружкой горячего глинтвейна.

— Как твое имя? — спросил Широ немного погодя. В его голосе проскальзывала странная теплота, которая тревожила Кита. Он сглотнул.

— Зачем тебе?

— Я хочу знать. Ты же знаешь мое.

— Верно… Я Кит.

— Кит, — повторил Широ, словно пробуя его имя на вкус. — Правильно?

— Нет, последний звук должен быть мягче.

Широ не отстал от Кита до тех пор, пока тот не помог ему с произношением. С его немецким акцентом было тяжело справиться, но Широ пытался.

— Уже лучше, — смилостивился Кит, когда услышал более-менее приличный вариант, — но тебе нужна практика.

— А ты не пробовал выучить немецкий язык?

Этот вопрос подозрительно смахивал на предложение своей помощи, и Кит немного опешил.

— Нет.

— Хочешь?

— Может быть.

Широ обернулся, и Кит увидел его улыбку совсем рядом с собой, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Кит так увлекся, что не заметил, как сократил дистанцию между ними и перестал думать о револьвере за пазухой. Но внезапный утробный звук заставил его вздрогнуть.

Он был какой-то знакомый, но тревожный. У Кита ушло долгих две секунды, чтобы осознать — это обычное урчание живота.

— Прости, — Широ виновато изогнул брови. И пусть виноватым себя чувствовал Широ, именно Киту было перед ним стыдно. Он пожалел, что не поделился с ним зайцем вчера.

— У нас нет припасов, но мы их найдем, — Кит постарался придать голосу уверенности. А потом зачем-то добавил, — я не дам тебе умереть от голода.

Ему показалось, что он услышал тихий, чуть сдавленный смешок.

— Я важный пленный, — от этой фразы веяло каким-то мрачным юмором, но Кит почувствовал, как уголки губ так и норовят разъехаться в стороны.

— Заткнись, — проговорил он, попытавшись звучать сурово.

Смешок повторился.

Кит, пребывая в смешанных чувствах, набрал было воздуха, собираясь сказать что-то явно нецензурное и, скорее всего, по-шотландски, но в итоге сделал несколько шагов с открытым ртом и так и не заговорил. В голове была полная неразбериха. Отступившая на второй план боль снова пробивала себе дорогу, горячо накапливаясь в висках и затылке.

Они прошли довольно много и сделали еще несколько перерывов на отдых. Кит напоминал себе, что нужно следить за Широ и за местностью, высматривать человеческое жилье, чтобы реквизировать немного провианта и, возможно, переночевать в тепле, но каждый раз обнаруживал, что отвлекается и беседует с пленником. Он опасался развязывать его, поэтому приходилось поить его с рук. Вода быстро кончалась. Кит курил, пытаясь успокоить нервы, отогревал себе руки дыханием и никак не мог избавиться от навязчивых мыслей.

Их содержание явно не годилось для рапорта, который ему, несомненно, придется написать, когда он доставит пленного немецкого офицера в часть. Боль, которая становилась все сильнее, делу не помогала.

— Ты не был в Германии? — спросил Широ.

— Нет, никогда. Расскажи о ней, — попросил Кит, борясь с подступающей дурнотой, и Широ принялся рассказывать. Обрывочно, рублено, как умел — было видно, что он правда старается подобрать нужные слова и как можно точнее описать то, что хотел.

Он не говорил о войне, армейских частях, голоде и перебоях в снабжении — вместо этого рассказ был о чем-то отвлеченном: о Берлине, его красивых улицах и широких мостовых, об утопающих в зелени скверах, где свежо даже в жаркий летний полдень, главной площади с фонтанами, цветущих каштанах… О том, как во время августовских звездопадов ярко сияет небо, роняя звезды в темноту горизонта. Как плещется река в высоких берегах, будто дышит, а над спящим городом висит луна, словно огромное внимательное око…

Все это казалось таким далёким, выдуманным и фантастическим. Это успокаивало. Голос Широ отвлекал Кита от слабости и головокружения, оттягивал боль в отяжелевших плечах. Долгий переход нелегко давался Киту. Он выбивался из сил, но держался, как мог.

Широ предложил помочь с ранцем. Гнев прилил к щекам Кита — его слабость стала настолько заметна? Он резко отказался.

— Я не слабак! Я могу нести его сам, — получилось грубее, чем он хотел, и от этого его раздражение только усилилось.

— Как скажешь, — прошелестел Широ и замолчал.

Как назло, им не попалось ни реки, ни озера, где можно было попытаться наловить рыбы, ни зверья в виде оленей, зайцев или хотя бы белок для похлебки. В зимнем лесу и на замерзших равнинах найти еду было почти невозможно. Кит угрюмо следил за темными пятнами мечущихся в небе ворон. Если они с Широ — вернее, он, Кит — не решит проблему продовольствия, придется палить по птицам…

К концу дня Киту стало хуже. Он устал, выдохся и смотрел уже только под ноги, чтобы не оступиться. Широ же, напротив с приближением вечера стал все чаще оглядывался по сторонам. Резко похолодало. Во время последнего привала пришлось даже развести костер, чтобы немного отогреться. Темнело быстро; со стороны далекого горизонта ползли жидкие сумерки, которые принесли с собой колкий, забирающийся под одежду ветер. Пора было искать место для ночлега.

Наконец они наткнулись на подозрительно высокий сугроб. Под ним оказался старый полуразвалившийся каменный забор, заметенный с одной стороны снегом.

— Рядом жилье, — коротко прокомментировал Широ. Его щеки и нос покраснели от мороза, а сам он стал немного припадать на перевязанную ногу.

— Проверим, — кивнул Кит, не позволяя себе обольщаться раньше времени. Они пошли вдоль забора, утопая в снегу, и скоро вышли к дому с большим сараем. Вернее, тому, что от него осталось.

Сгоревший дом лежал в развалинах. Крыша обвалилась вместе с одной из стен, засыпав все осколками черепицы, а судя по сухим стеблям и тонким прутьям кустов, которые росли на пепелище, пожар произошел давно, может, еще в начале войны. Из глубины дома сквозь выбитые окна на путников смотрела темнота.

— Подвал? — вслух подумал Широ.

— Хм-м, — Кит задумался, но быстро отмел эту идею, — придется разбирать завал, чтобы до него добраться. Может, придется перерыть здесь все. У тебя есть для этого силы? Потому что у меня нет.

Лишних слов не требовалось. Широ вздохнул и с надеждой посмотрел в сторону сарая.

Сарай был в куда лучшем состоянии: сохранились все четыре стены, а дыра в прохудившейся крыше была только плюсом — можно развести огонь, и тогда дым будет уходить вверх. Внутри было пыльно; на стенах висели заржавевшие от времени лопаты и грабли, там-сям валялись истлевшие мотки веревок. В одном углу громоздилась куча хлама, обломков ящиков и дырявых скомканных мешков, в другом — несколько связок гнилой соломы. С одной стороны снаружи сарая оказалась старая поленница под узким навесом. Там еще осталось немного колотых дров, правда, мокрых и занесенных снегом.

Если раньше здесь и жили люди, сейчас жилье было заброшено и забыто.

— Останемся на ночь здесь, — решил Кит, роняя ранец на утоптанный земляной пол сарая. Он покачивался, едва стоя на ногах — и то из чистого упрямства. Пока он выбирал более-менее пригодную солому для разведения костра и таскал внутрь дрова из поленницы, Широ обошел все углы сарая, внимательно присматриваясь к окружению.

— Кит? — позвал он через какое-то время.

Кит рыкнул на сломанную спичку — уже третью, которую он испортил из-за дрожащих замерзших рук, — и вскинул голову. Слышать свое имя с немецким акцентом было ужасно непривычно. Но Широ действительно старался произнести его правильно.

— Посмотри.

Широ поддел носком сапога один из мешков. Кит нехотя поднялся и подошел проверить. Внутри дырявого, разорванного по шву мешка осталось что-то белое на самом дне. Кит присел, принюхался, попробовал кончиком пальца.

— Сахар, — удивился он, — жаль, что мало. Хорошо, если наберется грамм сто.

— Люблю сладкий чай из сухой травы и песка.

Кит мрачно посмотрел на Широ снизу вверх, словно вопрошая: «Ты серьёзно?»

Широ был непрошибаем — он пожал плечами и устало улыбнулся. Кит только покачал головой. Он надеялся найти что-то более полезное, чем горсть сахара. Наудачу он проверил другие мешки: в одном остро пахло плесенью, в другом нашлось несколько щепоток соли, которые Кит бережно собрал в обрывок газеты и сунул в карман, — пригодится, — а остальные оказались либо полными пыли и трухи, либо разорваны в клочья. К сожалению, ничего полезного больше не обнаружилось, а от ведер без дна и кастрюль без ручек толку не было.

Когда стало совсем темно, в сарае уже вовсю трещал костер, согревая холодное помещение и бросая красные отблески на облезлые деревянные стены, покрывшиеся от старости серыми пятнами лишайника. Возле огня были устроено спальное место из соломы, пахнущей гнилью и сыростью. Сверху — расправлен парашют. Выбирать не из чего, это лучше, чем спать на холодной земле.

Киту удалось найти возле домика кусты шиповника, сухие плоды которого отправились в котелок с растаявшей водой. Сладкий чай действительно был лучше того, что они пили вчера. Выпив две кружки, Кит начал клевать носом.

— Спи. Я посмотрю. Потом разбужу, — тихо сказал Широ. Он грел развязанные руки над огнем, разминал плечи и тер запястья, восстанавливая кровообращение. Кит пытался присматривать за ним, положив револьвер на колено, но понимал, что это на самом деле бесполезно. Он так измотан, что промажет даже с такого детского расстояния, если выстрелит. Сегодняшний день был долог, полон тревог, сомнений и боли. Горячее питье помогло подавить тошноту, но не справиться с мигренью и ознобом.

— Свяжи меня, если так спокойнее. И спи, — повторил Широ. Кит слишком устал, чтобы возражать. Двери были заперты на засов изнутри (хотя вряд ли это помогло бы в случае чего). Одинокое окошко выходило на темноту заснеженной равнины. Широ устроился возле него так, чтобы видеть и окно, и выход из сарая, словно принял наблюдательный пост. Кит лег у огня. Он смотрел на серьезный профиль Широ, красиво вырисовывающийся на фоне темноты в окне, и не заметил, как заснул.

***

[1] — Разновидность аэроплана. Конструкция отличается наличием трёх крыльев с каждой стороны. Как правило, крылья располагаются друг над другом и скрепляются между собой вертикальными стойками.

[2] — «Черт», «дерьмо». (шотл.)


	3. Испытание

Ему снилось багрово-черное небо. Разрывы снарядов, дым, тучи и вражеские аэропланы. Один из них, чёрный, с рисунком льва на борту, преследовал отчаянно уклоняющегося Кита. Этот сон был ему знаком. Он помнил, что через несколько мгновений дернется влево, уходя от залпа зенитного орудия, и попадёт прямо под пулемётную очередь. Его аэроплан прошьют пули. Со страшным хрустом отвалится хвост. И Кит будет падать в бесконечную темноту ночи, разорванную всполохами огня и затянутую дымом пожаров внизу. Падать, падать…

Он вздрогнул и проснулся. Кто-то тряс его за плечо.

— Кит.

Он поморгал, фокусируясь на лице склонившегося над ним Широ.

— Все тихо?

— Да.

Кит потёр лицо и занял место Широ у окна. Тот немного походил по сараю, разминая ноги, а затем лёг у огня, скрючился на боку на соломенной лежанке.

Мысли Кита все ещё метались внутри сна, словно запертые в удушающей черноте, в горьком дыме и копоти, в вихре из грохота, шума, в застывшем моменте перед лицом смерти. Страха не было — только болезненная, рвущая жилы ярость вперемешку с обидой.

Это было больше двух лет назад. Но отголоски той ночи Кит чувствовал до сих пор.

За окном выла метелью ледяная пустыня. В противовес этому в сарае было тепло, почти уютно. Пахло костром, соломой и чаем из шиповника. Где-то вдалеке выл волк. Ему вторили другие волчьи голоса, тоскливые и протяжные. До рассвета было несколько часов, и Кит приготовился к долгому ожиданию. От нечего делать он курил, рассматривал чужие аккуратно скрученные сигареты в дорогом портсигаре. Даже попробовал, вдохновившись, сделать такие же; для этого он развернул на коленях настоящую полевую мастерскую по скрутке сигарет. Но получалось из рук вон плохо, и он оставил это занятие.

Широ говорил во сне. Совсем тихо, по-немецки, Кит не понимал ни слова. И только по вздрагиваниям связанных рук он догадался: Широ летел на аэроплане.

Правая рука потянула рычаг руля направления — он повернул вправо. Вошёл в сложный вираж. Увеличил тягу, нажав на педаль. Коротко вздрогнули кончики пальцев — это застрочил пулемёт. Он снижался, долго, опасно долго, явно пикируя, стремясь достать противника. Пальцы снова вздрогнули и потянули на себя невидимый рычаг, направляя самолёт вверх, избегая столкновения с землёй.

Широ спал. Широ был Чёрным львом. От обрывал жизни.

Кит опустил взгляд на револьвер, лежащий рядом, закусил нижнюю губу — сильно, до боли. Несколько раз медленно вдохнул.

Ему было бы больно всего секунду. Он не сбил бы больше ни одного самолёта…

Усилием воли Кит заставил себя отвести взгляд от темного силуэта и посмотреть в окно.

«Летаешь во сне — значит, растешь» — эта фраза звучала у Кита в голове. Что теперь она значила сейчас? Летаешь — значит, убиваешь? Что теперь матери говорили своим детям, которые не могли заснуть ночью, напуганные свистом падающих бомб и канонадой над развалинами городов?

Кто назвал этот ад Великой войной? Почему люди, которые верили, что сражаются за правое дело, попадали под пули и умирали в муках? Почему столько хороших людей погибали от ранений, болезней, голода, холода, пускали пули в головы своим товарищам, чтобы избавить их, истекающих кровью, от страданий; сходили с ума, теряли конечности, теряли самих себя, тонули в кровавых реках, задыхались от ядовитых газов, разъедающих лёгкие…

Почему летчики должны быть истребителями? Почему аэропланы не могут исследовать небо без страха быть замеченными и сбитыми вражеской артиллерией?

Почему такие люди, как Кит и Широ, должны ненавидеть друг друга?..

***  
Когда снаружи забрезжил поздний зимний рассвет, Кит не мог говорить от горечи и скорби, сковавшей его сердце. Внутри у него все онемело. Он молча разбудил Широ, аккуратно дотронувшись до его покрытого испариной виска, и так же молча принялся собираться.

От его взгляда не укрылось, что движения Широ стали медленнее, а сам он выглядел ещё более бледным. Синяки на лице проступили ярче и явно болели, хромота стала заметной, но Кит не услышал от Широ ни единой жалобы. Кита точило иррациональное чувство вины. Чтобы заглушить его, Кит пообещал себе, что во время привала уделит внимание ране Широ и поможет ему сменить повязку.

Сегодня было холоднее, чем вчера. Поднялся ветер; он отгонял рваные облака, сгоняя их в огромные неповоротливые тучи, разрывал их снова и гнал дальше.

— Часто видишь самолеты?

Кит шел, как в тумане, наедине со своими замерзшими, застывшими мыслями, и не сразу понял, что Широ имеет в виду. Значит, он заметил, как Кит летал во сне.

— Постоянно. А ты?

— Тоже.

Не нужно было даже озвучивать то, что они осознавали. Им обоим снилась война, которая даже в короткие минуты отдыха не могла выпустить их из своей ледяной хватки, позволить им сделать хотя бы один свободный вдох, лишённый едкого привкуса пепла.

Ближе к полудню сквозь пасмурность неба пробились золотистые лучи. Их яркость упала на безжизненную землю, словно истощенную и выпитую досуга долгими холодами; снег заискрился, приобрел глубину, наполнился оттенками голубого и розового.

Широ замедлил шаг. Кит не мог не заметить того, что его фигура как-то распрямилась, будто он перестал горбится и сбросил с плеч что-то тяжёлое. Киту и самому стало легче. Совсем скоро небо очистилось, и его бездонная синева затопила заснеженные леса и поля. Вокруг по-прежнему не было признаков человеческого жилья, но прямо сейчас Кит позволил себе просто порадоваться тому, что колючий ветер утих, а в небе над ним зависло яркое солнце.

— Donnerwetter! [1] — вдруг воскликнул Широ и покачнулся.

— Хэй! — обиделся Кит. Его слух зацепился за слово, созвучное английскому слову «погода», и на ровном месте вдруг взорвался, — я что, похож на ебаного англичанина, который говорит о погоде?

Кит подумал уже после того, как сказал. Эта грубость сейчас оказалась неожиданностью и для него самого. Сказывалась измотанность и отчаяние последних дней, а еще вечные издевки над его происхождением. Но Широ, кажется, не обиделся на резкость, только удивлённо обернулся.

— Я споткнулся, — пояснил он, — а ты…

— Что? — все ещё злясь, вызывающе спросил Кит.

— Я думал, ты англичанин.

— Я шотландец. Моя фамилия — МакКоган.

— МакКоган? Что-то знакомое.

— Ты что, знал мое имя?

— Не знал. Просто… Показалось.

По его тону Кит догадался, что Широ на самом деле не думал, что ему показалось, и теперь пытался вспомнить.

— Значит, ты шотландец. Ясно.

— Что тебе ясно? У тебя с этим проблемы? — ощетинился Кит, приготовившись по привычке защищаться. Окружающие часто начинали дразнить или задирать его, когда узнавали о его происхождении. Армия не была исключением.

— Нет, Кит. Мне ясно, почему я иногда тебя не понимаю.

— И почему?

— Ты тоже говоришь с акцентом, — улыбка Широ была широкой и искренней. Она, как и выглянувшее солнце, осветила его бледное лицо, будто вернула частичку жизни, разгладила складку между нахмуренных бровей.

Понимание пришло неожиданно и ярко. Широ смеялся не над Китом. Он смеялся над собой.

Кит задохнулся от возмущения. На Широ — на того Широ, которого он он поил с рук, который с упоением и светлой печалью рассказывал о своей родине и звездах над ней — злиться оказалось совершенно невозможно. Он просто не воспринимал то, как Кит огрызался. Все злые слова отскакивали от него, как пули от скошенного борта бронированной машины. Кита это обескураживало.

Ему вдруг стало стыдно. Прямо как капризному ребёнку, которого вдруг приняли всерьёз. Увидели придуманный герб придуманного знатного дома на его картонных доспехах и принялись с жаром интересоваться его генеалогическим деревом.

— Знаешь… Погода на самом деле хорошая, — пробормотал Кит после долгой паузы.

Широ не обернулся, но Кит загривком почувствовал, как тот щурится от улыбки. Извинения были приняты.

Солнце прогнало дымку, сгустившуюся на горизонте, сделала воздух чистым и звенящим. Пелена перед глазами Кита будто рассеялась, и он смог различить отдельные деревья в глубине леса, вдоль опушки которого они двигались. Не успел Кит как следует туда всмотреться, как заметил среди стволов чью-то черную тень. Первая мысль — рефлекс — упасть на землю, достать револьвер, взвести курок… Но в следующую секунду Кит разглядел у этой тени высокие острые уши, вытянутую морду и торчащую во все стороны всклокоченную шерсть.

Волк.

Он посмотрел прямо на Кита. Встряхнулся, потянул носом воздух. И исчез.

Волков Кит никогда не боялся. Его раннее детство прошло в большом доме возле леса, куда он часто сбегал, когда прогуливал уроки, и где, бывало, появлялись эти серые тени с длинными, всегда опущенными вниз хвостами. Когда пришло время сделать привал, Кит предложил устроиться на опушке леса.

— Плохая идея, — негромко, но твердо произнес Широ.

— Испугался? — усмехнулся Кит. Широ не мог не видеть ту же тень, что и он, — это всего лишь волк. Один.

— Не один.

Улыбка быстро сошла с лица Кита.

— Что?

— Он не один.

Кит напряженно огляделся. Он ожидал увидеть между деревьев и другие серые морды.

— Ты уверен?

— Уверен. Я видел других. Они идут за нами со вчерашнего дня.

Широ сказал это таким спокойным и будничным тоном, что Кит подавился воздухом. Отвратительное чувство тошноты подползло к самому горлу, когда он глухо прорычал:  
— За нами со вчерашнего дня идут волки, а ты мне ничего не сказал, ебучий ты кусок немчины? — его голос вибрировал от ярости, которая грозила вот-вот пробить себе дорогу. Он специально чётко проговорил все слова, чтобы Широ точно уловил его мысль.

— Ты устал, — ровно парировал Широ, — не хотел беспокоить.

— В смысле не хотел беспокоить? А нахуй ты сходить не хотел?! — рассвирепел Кит.

Ранец плюхнулся на мерзлую землю. Кит подлетел к пленнику и изо всех пихнул его в грудь обеими руками. Широ даже не покачнулся, хоть он и был так же истощен, как и Кит. Он стоял перед Китом, как каменный бастион, такой же неприступный и непоколебимый. Он был выше Кита на полголовы и заметно шире в плечах, и на его фоне порыв Кита выглядел довольно жалко. Но он не мог ничего с собой поделать.

Широ начал говорить до того, как Кит сделал новый замах.

— Кит. Не надо, — отчеканил он. Его тон был безукоризненно ровным, в нем было ни тени угрозы, но Кита будто окатило ведром ледяной воды, — ты еле шел. Ты бы ничего не сделал. Только беспокоился.

— Думаешь, я бы ничего не сделал?

Широ сощурился, внимательно глядя Киту в глаза. Тот не нашёлся с ответом. Он вдруг обнаружил, что не может двинуться с места, словно коса нашла на камень. Кит мог только прожигать пленника огненным взглядом, замерев с поднятой для удара рукой, задыхаться от злости и хватать ртом воздух. Даже со связанными руками, не говоря ни единого слова, Широ мог не только держать удар, но и красноречиво отвечать. Это бесило Кита. И восхищало одновременно. А если бы он не был связан?..

Стоять с занесенной рукой было глупо. Кит облизнул сухие губы, нахмурился. Опустил кулак на грудь Широ. Должен был получиться несильный тычок, но вышло что-то среднее между гневной пощечиной и дружеским похлопыванием по плечу. Широ опустил взгляд на кулак Кита. В этот момент его лицо было нечитаемо, глаза блестели.

— Тебе нужен был отдых, — сказал Широ после неловкой мимолетной паузы, — сон. Хотя бы короткий. Теперь можно решить, что делать.

— Можно выстрелить в воздух. Это их отпугнет.

Широ покачал головой:  
— Они голодные. Идут за нами. Не поможет. Спровоцирует.

— Знаю, — тяжело вздохнул Кит, подбирая ранец с земли, — знаю.

Они двинулись дальше в угрюмом молчании. Кит стал часто озираться по сторонам, и его рука то и дело норовила дернуться к оружию. Через несколько часов он уже явно видел силуэты волков, которые следовали за ними, как безмолвные, неуловимые тени, которые то появлялись между деревьями, то исчезали.

Кит знал, на что способна голодная стая, и поэтому припоминал все, что знал о волках, все книги и истории, когда люди отбивались от них. Перспективы были в любом случае не самые радостные. Можно было, конечно, забраться на дерево, но сколько можно на нем сидеть, пережидая, пока волки уйдут? День? Два?

— Думаешь, ночью? — задумчиво проговорил Широ.

— Да. Они сужают круг, — отозвался Кит, следя за тем, как между стволов что-то движется, — либо ночью, либо в сумерках.

— Нужно найти место. До того, как нападут.

Кит кивнул. Он забыл о том, что Широ шёл впереди и не мог этого видеть, до такой степени он был напряжен. Но между ними установилось немое согласие. Оба были вымотаны и голодны, находились черт-те где, потерянные и замерзшие, и все же ни Широ, ни Киту не нужно было видеть лица друг друга, чтобы понимать все без слов.

К вечеру они нашли подходящее место для обороны. Осторожно спустились с крутого обрыва, найдя безопасный спуск, и оказались у берега реки. Летом в пласте земли, который почти вертикально нависал над берегом, явно гнездились ласточки, но сейчас склон был сплошной ледяной стеной. Справа и слева хорошо просматривался ровный, чистый берег. Со стороны реки нападения ждать не приходилось — она замёрзла не полностью. До берега долетал шум воды. Они были защищены с двух сторон.

Солнце клонилось к закату. В лесу на том берегу начинали сгущаться сумерки. Времени оставалось не так много.

— Развяжи.

Кит колебался недолго. Развязывать узлы грубой волокнистой верёвки, особенно замерзшими руками, было тяжело, но он справился. Широ вздохнул и расправил плечи, с наслаждением потянулся, разминая затекшие руки. А потом без слов протянул Киту руку — открытой ладонью вверх. Его взгляд был очень серьезен.

Кит долго смотрел на Широ, кусая губы.

— Кит. Если бы я хотел, я бы давно это сделал.

Кит понимал, и это было хуже всего. Поэтому он отдал Широ его маузер вместе с патронами и нож — массивный, надежный немецкий нож с клеймом мастера — морально приготовившись к самому худшему. Но, вернув себе оружие, Широ не сделал того, чего боялся Кит, а вместо этого стал тут же готовить место для костра. Украдкой переведя дух, Кит отправился за дровами. А их требовалось много. Столько, сколько хватило бы не только на ночь, но и на следующие сутки.

День быстро догорал. Под тусклым вечерним светом пейзаж приобрёл фиолетово-синие оттенки, а небо окрасилось в золото и багрянец. Пусть Кит с Широ и были заняты приготовлениями к ночной осаде, они все равно залюбовались закатом и на одно долгое мгновение застыли с охапками веток в руках.

Кит был на взводе, предчувствуя скорый бой, и от этого все окружающее воспринималось резко и остро. У него мучительно заныло в груди, когда он встретился взглядом с Широ. Тот был очарован невыразимой красотой заката, который не видел, возможно, десятки, тысячи лет. Как и Кит. Во время войны, когда вокруг тебя только страх, кровь и смерть, забываешь о таких чудесах, как восходы и закаты солнца.

В ясных серых глазах Широ отражалось золото и свет неба. С его губ срывались выдохи, тут же превращавшиеся на морозе в лёгкую дымку пара, лицо посветлело и смягчилось. Костер ещё не разгорелся достаточно, чтобы дать достаточно тепла, но Кит почувствовал, как в лицо ему пахнуло жаром, словно он склонился над огнем.

Они, не сговариваясь, принялись утаптывать снег для площадки. Затем Широ попытался убедить Кита поспать час, пока сядет солнце, но тот отказался и заявил, что это именно Широ надо поспать, и если он этого не сделает, то он бросит его в реку. Широ почти рассмеялся такой наглости. А потом попросил бинт.

Кит ожидал, что он захочет заново перебинтовать свою ногу, но вместо этого он потянулся к повязке Кита на голове. Затем, будто спохватившись, замер. Спросил одним взглядом: «Можно?». Кит был настолько удивлён, что ничего не ответил, и Широ, пользуясь его молчаливым согласием, принялся аккуратно разматывать слипшиеся бинты.

Кит не шипел от боли только потому, что Широ делал все медленно, бережно, но точно и уверенно, словно опытный врач, который каждый день имел дело с ранами, кровью и перевязками. Его умелым рукам хотелось довериться. Кит прикрыл глаза, позволяя Широ осмотреть рану, промыть ее водой из фляги, а после закрыть чистыми бинтами.

— Как она выглядит?

— Затягивается, — коротко прокомментировал Широ. Этого было достаточно, чтобы успокоить Кита.

— Покажи ногу, — то ли попросил, то ли потребовал он.

— Позже. Бинтов мало.

Кит понимал, что Широ имеет в виду будущую стычку с волками, но был непреклонен.

— Покажи. Вдруг кровотечение открылось. Как ты будешь драться?

Широ вздохнул и сдался. Кит попытался снять его повязку так же аккуратно, как это сделал для него Широ, но не вышло: бинты пропитались сукровицей и присохли к ране. Пришлось размачивать их водой.

Широ стойко перенес это, вздрагивая, но не издавая ни звука, хоть Кит и знал, насколько болезненно это бывает. Рана выглядела не слишком приятно и не была похожа на пустяковую «царапину»: от долгой ходьбы она кровила, а воспаленные края постоянно тревожило трение бинтов и разорванной в месте ранения одежды. Судя по виду, она была довольно глубокой.

— Жаль, нечем обработать, — прибито сказал Кит, накладывая свежую давящую повязку. Это все, что он мог сделать. Зимой им вряд ли удастся найти хотя бы лишайник, сфагнум, не говоря про ингредиенты для припарки.

— Все нормально. Заживёт.

Широ улыбнулся, будто это не он был ранен и прихрамывал на больную ногу, а Кит, и это именно ему нужна была поддержка и утешение. И Кит, всегда принимавший заботу и излишнее внимание в штыки, вдруг улыбнулся в ответ, чувствуя уже знакомое жжение в груди.

Но скоро им стало не до улыбок. По мере того, как на землю опускалась темнота, Кит все яснее понимал, что за ними следит много пар желтых глаз. Их зловещий свет все приближался и приближался — волки смыкали кольцо, подбирались к двум людям, освещенным пламенем яркого костра.

Расчет оказался верен: волки смогли подойти только с двух сторон. Кит инстинктивно стал с Широ спиной к спине. Все его чувства обострились, как в настоящем бою с врагом. Только враг теперь стоял позади Кита, прикрывая его спину, и уже знакомое ощущение чужого присутствия, которое он чувствовал во время воздушного боя, не отвлекало и пугало, а внушало уверенность.

Теперь оно не зудело в затылке липким холодом, а концентрировалась в голове, руках и ногах, отзывалось покалыванием в напряженном теле, поддерживая, ободряя.

Теперь оно было правильным.

Кит держал в револьвер в правой руке, а длинную горящую палку — в левой. Он зорко следил за волками, беспокойно вьющимися на самом краю круга из света, который давал костер. Он был готов. Широ — тоже.

— На счет три…

Кит кожей ощутил повисшее в воздухе напряжение. Волки тоже это почувствовали и стали медленно, но неумолимо приближаться. Совсем рядом мелькали их голодные, злые глаза, ощерившиеся морды, острые зубы. Их было много — со своей стороны Кит насчитал шестерых. Как раз по количеству пуль в барабане револьвера.

— Раз… Два…

Слово «три» утонуло в двух синхронных выстрелах. Одна из серых теней перед Китом взвыла от боли и скрылась в темноте. Остальные, напуганные громким звуком, на мгновение отпрянули.

Сзади гремели выстрелы — Широ не жалел патронов. Жалобный вой и скулеж смешался с грохотом оружия. Кит выпустил всю обойму. Отбросил пистолет в сторону и схватился за палку обеими руками — как раз вовремя, чтобы ударить хищника, который уже прыгнул на него. Волк целился в горло.

Запахло паленой шерстью. Волк завизжал, заскулил и метнулся в сторону. Его место тут же занял другой. Он тоже прыгнул. Кит взмахнул горящей палкой и, расчертив в воздухе яркую дугу, саданул по раззявленной пасти. Посыпались искры. Раздался жалобный визг, полный боли.

Кит отбивался изо всех сил. Ярость боя бурлила в нем, наполняла мышцы жаром. Волки боялись огненной палки, но были настолько голодны, что продолжали попытки добраться до добычи. Пока они бросались по одному, Кит мог удержать их натиск, задней мыслью отмечая, что за его спиной происходит такая же драка. Это придавало ему сил.

Боль и усталость отступили на второй план. Но с каждым ударом, с каждым взмахом дышать становилось тяжелее. Кит махал палкой, отгоняя волков, бил, махал, бил… Атаки волков становились отчаяннее. На их боках тлела шерсть. Если бы Кит дрался с помощью ножа, он бы просто не успевал выдергивать лезвие.

— Кит! Слева!

Он успел подставить локоть. И тут же вскрикнул от боли: волк повис у него на предплечье. Кит дернулся, ударил его по морде — несколько раз, сильно, метя по носу, — стряхнул с себя. Едва успел отбить нападение справа. Некогда отвлекаться на боль, некогда даже оглянуться на Широ. Только махать палкой, кричать, запугивать, пинать серые бока, жечь шерсть… Перед глазами метались пятна, мелькал огонь, сыпались искры, сверкали зубы.

Волки стояли до последнего.

Возле Кита осталось всего трое — остальные сбежали. Их бока были подпалены, морды перекошены. Хищники бесновались у него под ногами, бросались, отскакивали и снова бросались. Кусали за ноги, норовили достать до лица — и выли, скулили, рычали, визжали. Кит потерялся в этом беспорядке из серой шерсти и огня. Сил оставалось все меньше.

Он огрел палкой волка, вцепившегося в его сапог. Пнул ослепленного зверя, отбрасывая от себя. Приготовился ударить другого, но оба волка вдруг одновременно набросились на него. Тяжесть хищников пошатнула Кита, и он рухнул на землю.

Зубы клацнули у самого лица. Кит вцепился обеими руками в косматую морду, вскрикнул от резкой боли в правом плече. Вдавил большие пальцы в волчьи глаза. Раздался пронзительный визг. Кит сбросил с себя волка, выхватил нож и не глядя полоснул по серой шерсти.

Пока он расправлялся с первым волком, второй пытался прокусить плотную кожу куртки на плече. Он почти подобрался к замотанному шарфом горлу. Кит попытался извернуться для удара. Волк начал трепать его, мотая головой из стороны в сторону, жевал челюстями, и Кит никак не мог переложить нож в свободную левую руку.

Боль застелила сознание. Он закричал, пытаясь справиться с хищником, и вдруг ощутил на своем лице горячие брызги. Волк завизжал и задергался; его туша постепенно обмякла, а Киту в рот хлынуло то-то теплое.

Хищник повалился на него сверху, придавливая своей тяжестью. Лишенный сил Кит попытался как можно быстрее выбраться из-под него, но сделать это удалось не сразу. Руки дрожали, во всем теле пульсировала боль. Кровь забрызгала глаза. Пошатнувшись, Кит вскочил на ноги и перехватил нож поудобнее, готовясь отбить следующую атаку. Но ее не последовало. Волки либо лежали, раненые, на снегу, хрипя и поскуливая, либо убежали.

— Широ! — Кит резко обернулся, ища его глазами, — Широ, мы…

Он не договорил, запнулся на полуслове. То, что он увидел, повергло его в шок.

Широ вцепился в шею волка, что стоял перед ним на задних лапах. Передние беспомощно дергались в воздухе, ища опору. Куртка Широ оказалась перепачкана кровью и потрепана волчьими зубами, размотанный шарф почти соскользнул с плеч.

Широ душил волка. Голыми руками.

Хищник дрыгался и извивался, пытаясь выскользнуть из железной хватки на своем горле, но не мог. Из его пасти вырывался придушенный скулеж и утробный клекот. У ног Широ валялись неподвижные серые тени. Ни одна из них не двигалась. Все волки были мертвы.

Кит перестал дышать от ужаса. Эта кошмарная картина была освещена багрово-красными всполохами огня, будто заливая морозный воздух кровью.

Кит застыл. Он хотел сдвинутся с места, помочь Широ, ударить волка ножом, отбросить его… Одеревеневшие мышцы не слушались. Его сковал страх. Липкая, гадкая, парализующая чернота. Но Кит боялся не волка, не этого серого хищника с желтыми глазами, которым двигали голод и инстинкты.

Кит боялся Широ.

Волк заскулил, всхрипнул последний раз и испустил дух. Широ несколько раз сильно тряхнул его, сильнее стискивая горло. Раздался тошнотворный хруст хрящей. Когда он разжал руки, туша волка осела на снег.

— Кит? — он резко повернул голову, и Кит, увидев его, вздрогнул. На его забрызганном кровью лице застыла гримаса. Жуткая, страшная гримаса смерти. Глаза горели дьявольским огнем, — Кит, ты в порядке?

— Не подходи ко мне, — просипел Кит едва слышно. Отшатнулся от темной, зловещей фигуры Черного льва, залитой красным светом, — не подходи.

Чудовище.

Монстр.

Рукоять ножа была скользкой. Чтобы она не выскользнула из ладоней, Кит сжал ее обеими руками. Направил острие в сторону противника.

— Кит… — лицо Черного словно растрескалось. Уголки губ дрогнули, брови изогнулись. Вся его угрожающая темная фигура вдруг съежилась, — пожалуйста…

— Нет. Уходи, — Кит дрожал всем телом. Горячка схватки смешалась в нем с отчаянием, яростью и страхом. В воздухе разливался острый запах крови, он забивался в ноздри и мешал дышать, — сейчас же.

— Кит…

— Нет. Нет. Это не ты. Это не…

Кит попятился от этого страшного человека, воплощения кошмара и смерти. Влажная дурнота одной мощной волной подступила к горлу, и Кит вдруг почувствовал, что падает в бездну. Он потерял ощущение верха и низа. Земля стремительно понеслась ему навстречу, круша и ломая невидимые стены. Он согнулся пополам. Упал на колени, выронил нож. Мучительный спазм сотряс тело.

Кита рвало. Он едва мог дышать в перерывах между позывами, и надсадно хрипел. Его выворачивало наизнанку, на языке чувствовалось что-то едкое и кислое. Рвота стремительно перешла в рыдания, затем в истерику. Он кричал что-то бессвязное, сыпал ругательствами и плакал, зарываясь руками в снег. Он злился и стенал. Умолял и проклинал. Оплакивал и скорбел.

Неизвестно, сколько прошло времени прежде, чем пелена перед глазами рассеялась. Время закрутилось в воронку, в бесконечную спираль, замкнутую в себе. Истерия полностью опустошила Кита, разорвала его разум на лоскуты, а потом вытолкнула в темный мир ночи.

Под ним был снег. Кит чувствовал его холод. Он беззвучно плакал, плечи его тряслись. Он ничего не знал, ничего не помнил. Никак не отреагировал на прикосновение теплой ткани к своему покрытому испариной лбу, не издал ни звука, когда кто-то принялся утирать кровь с его лица. Пока что Кит мог только дышать.

До него словно через толщу воды доносился ласковый шепот. Кит отрешенно слушал его, но не слышал.

— Кит… Мне так жаль. Я хотел защитить. Прости…

— Брось меня, — Кит слышал чей-то хриплый голос, очень похожий на его собственный, — оставь меня здесь и уходи…

— Нет. Я никогда тебя не оставлю, Кит.

Темнота пульсировала вокруг. Сквозь завихрения искр от костра и белых снежных всполохов прорезалось тепло. Кит крупно дрожал всем телом, лежа на чем-то мягком и находясь в полубессознательном состоянии, а кто-то бережно держал его, прижимал к себе. Постепенно к Киту возвращалась возможность видеть и осознавать то, что видит.

Широ лежал с ним рядом. На его куртке и лице больше не было крови, как и той кошмарной, лишенной всякой жалости маски чудовища. Кит намертво вцепился в него обеими руками, прижавшись щекой к груди Широ, и слушал, как под одеждой надрывно, но ровно бьется его сердце. От него пахло дымом, потом и хвоей.

Биение сердца, потрескивание костра и шелест дыхания успокаивали, возвращали до смерти напуганную душу Кита обратно в тело.

— Широ…

— Я здесь. Все хорошо, — его голос звучал глухо, надсадно. Акцент слышался больше обычного, — волки ушли.

— Я видел, как…

— Знаю, Кит. Я потерял контроль. Он почти загрыз тебя… Прости. Не хотел, чтобы ты видел.

Кит почувствовал на голове тяжесть теплой ладони и прикрыл глаза. Над ними раскинулось звездное небо. На том берегу реки шумел лес, освещенной бледной яркостью луны. На краю слуха шумела река.

— Ты боишься меня?

— Тебя — нет. Но Его — боюсь.

Они лежали так почти до рассвета — вжавшись в друг друга, деля одну шинель на двоих. Над ними дышало ночное небо, дул ветер, гоняя мелкие крупицы снега, мерцающие в свете костра так же ярко, как и звезды в далекой темноте космоса. Луна присматривала за ними, ограждая от пережитого ужаса. Ее сияние охраняло их.

Когда горизонт начал светлеть, Кит пошевелился. Разомкнул объятия, поднял голову, заглядывая Широ в измученные покрасневшие глаза. Оказалось, что все это время Кит лежал, уткнувшись ему в голую шею, и теперь, когда тепло под щекой исчезло, он переживал странное, ломающее чувство утраты чего-то важного. Зато к нему вернулась способность думать.

— Охота закончилась, — прошептал он, оглядывая поле боя. Широ кивнул и осторожно встал. Его повязка на ноге потемнела от крови.

Кит тоже поднялся с шинели и быстро осмотрел себя. По счастью, открытых ран не было: волки только немного пожевали Кита, потрепали его одежду и порвали в нескольких местах. Во всем теле горела боль, расцветая гематомами под кожей, но это можно было терпеть.

Вокруг тлеющего костра валялись бездыханные тела волков. Жуткая картина. Но теперь она не вызывала у Кита рвотные позывы и желание забиться под землю. К нему вернулось самообладание. Он тяжело сглотнул и принялся искать свой нож, который потерял, пока его терзал тяжелый припадок.

Широ молчал, подбрасывая топливо в почти потухший костер. Он ни о чем не спрашивал. И Кит был благодарен ему за это. И за то, что Широ зарезал того волка, который почти прикончил Кита — тоже; он не сказал этого вслух, но почему-то догадывался, что Широ знает, просто не озвучивает.

Как будто спасать жизни — это что-то само собой разумеющееся.

Наконец Кит нашел свой нож. Обтер его снегом, очищая от засохшей крови, переглянулся с Широ. То, что он почти слышал в своей голове его мысли, было чем-то новым и одновременно давно знакомым, как будто в какой-то далекой прошлой жизни они годами сражались бок о бок. Но Кит не дал этой догадке уйти слишком далеко — у них были насущные дела.

— Ты пробовал волчатину? — Спросил Кит, уже зная ответ.

— Ещё нет.

Они какое-то время выбирали волка. А затем, вооружившись ножами, принялись снимать с него шкуру.

Волчатина была жесткая, но они впервые за двое суток утолили голод.

***

[1] — «Черт побери!», дословно «гром и молнии!» (нем.)


	4. Плен (часть 1)

В офицерском клубе стояла тишина. Поздним утром сюда мало кто заглядывал; все были либо на вылетах, либо на занятиях с новичками, или вовсе валялись в госпитале. У Широ было много, очень много дел, но он чувствовал, что, если не выпьет чашку кофе, сшибающую с ног крепостью, то сшибет с ног первого попавшегося на глаза офицера чином выше фельдфебеля и получит дисциплинарное наказание — вполне заслуженно.

Кофе остыл и теперь горчил на языке. Широ потер лоб, нахмурился и принялся постукивать пальцами по крохотному блюдечку, пытаясь сообразить, как теперь быть дальше. Как донести командованию, что его решение не самое разумное? Как сказать веселым мальчишкам, которых он несколько месяцев учил летать, что они могут не вернутся со своего первого боевого задания? А самое главное — как не заставить Адама волноваться сверх меры?

Секундой позже дверь клуба открылась, и Широ, оторвав взгляд от недопитой чашки кофе, понял, что беспокоиться о последнем слишком поздно.

— Тебя не было в ангаре, — просто сказал Адам, подходя к его столу. Вид у него был взъерошенный, на виске темнело размазанное пятно копоти. Только что с вылета. Он, как и Широ, тоже учил новичков летать.

Широ попытался улыбнуться.

— Мой аэроплан в порядке. Нет смысла постоянно копаться в нем.

— Ты постоянно в нем копаешься, Такаши. Что случилось?

Широ глубоко вздохнул, хмурясь. Адам тихо хмыкнул, отвечая на его молчание, и сел напротив. Медленно снял очки и, протерев их выуженным из кармана носовым платком, так же медленно надел обратно. Этот жест означал, что он пытается собраться и успокоиться.

— Только что был разбор полетов, — проговорил Широ после долгой паузы, в течение которой Адам заказал у подошедшего кельнера кофе и сигарету и теперь пристально смотрел на Широ поверх очков, — планируется наступление. Мою группу отправляют на фронт.

— Ты всему их научил, разве нет?

Широ медленно кивнул, постукивая пальцем по блюдечку. Он тоже пытался собраться и успокоиться.

— Значит, они готовы.

— Готовы летать, но не сражаться. Не к тому, что там происходит.

— Куда их отправляют?

— Фландрия [1].

Адам коротко кивнул. Его лицо едва уловимо помрачнело. Любой посторонний не заметил бы, но Широ хорошо знал этот блеск в глазах. У него самого был такой же.

— Когда?

— Через два дня. Полковник Санда запретил мне лететь с ними.

— Мудрое решение, — заключил Адам. Широ поднял на него взгляд, полный застывшего ужаса.

— Что?

— Санда не хочет потерять одного из лучших летчиков.

— Адам, о чем ты говоришь? — Широ не поверил своим ушам. — Я не могу отпустить их одних, я же их унтер, они…

Он осекся на полуслове — к их столу подошел кельнер. Широ подождал, пока он поставит на стол пепельницу, подаст Адаму его кофе и сигарету и вернется за стойку, а потом продолжил.

— Они еще не истребители. Некоторые только недавно научились отличать руль высоты от руля направления, а прилично стреляют только трое.

— Я видел тренировочные полёты. Они справятся одни, — твёрдо сказал Адам.

Широ молчал и рассеянно наблюдал за тем, как Адам пьет кофе, а внутри у него будто крутился невидимый винт. Ржавый самолетный винт, обитый железом, который перемалывал его внутренности в муку.

Широ прекрасно знал, что такое жажда действия, подвига, рвение сделать в жизни что-то великое. Что-то такое, о чем можно с гордостью рассказывать спустя много лет. Многие, записавшиеся добровольцами на фронт, считали, что война — это их шанс. Его подопечные, еще совсем молодые ребята, практически дети, тоже так думали, и от этого было ещё больнее.

Они рвались в бой, видя только одну сторону медали, не подозревая, какую кровавую цену им придётся заплатить. Не за подвиги и награды, а за собственную жизнь.

— Я полечу с ними, — решил Широ, отодвигая от себя чашку.

— Я знал, что ты так скажешь, — Адам и правда не казался удивлённым. Он закурил, и над столом поплыл горьковатый дымок, — но ответь. Ты правда пойдёшь против полковника? Против прямого приказа?

— Там будет бойня.

— Будет.

Широ распахнул глаза. То, с каким спокойствием Адам это произнес, укололо его в самое сердце. Адам был прямолинеен, как и всегда, но прямо сейчас его ровная осанка, опущенные плечи и темный утомленный взгляд говорили о… безразличии. Широ помнил, каким он был, когда они только познакомились. Когда оба учились летать на аэроплане, ночевали в библиотеке и часами разглядывали чертежи, пытаясь не только зазубрить, но и понять суть. Еще до начала войны. Он искренне надеялся, что война пока не успела глубоко прорасти в Адаме и превратить его в одного из тех офицеров, которые посылают необученных солдат на верную гибель.

Он хотел надеяться.

— Думаешь, Санда послал бы слепых желторотиков в бой? — словно услышав его мысли, продолжил Адам. В его голосе слышалась бесконечная усталость. — Он знает, что делает.

— Вряд ли. Иначе послал бы меня вместе с ними. Со мной у них будет шанс.

— На победу?

— Шанс вернуться, — глухо ответил Широ. В окопах давно перестали говорить о победе, а высокопарные речи о силе Германской империи звучали только в штабах командования. — Он гонял мою группу сутками, а теперь приказывает мне оставаться на аэродроме? Хочет отдать их французам? Он делает это назло мне.

— Санда действительно к тебе неровно дышит, — Адам откинулся на спинку стула. — Будь он женщиной, я бы сказал, что ты ему приглянулся.

Широ невесело улыбнулся этой попытке Адама пошутить, но это был скорее рефлекс, чем настоящая улыбка. Мужчина ли, женщина ли — Санда ненавидел его, но был вынужден мириться с усердием и мастерством Широ, одним из лучших летчиков в его подчинении. Это имело как свои плюсы, так и минусы.

Минус был в том, что «особое отношение» Санды мешало Широ обучать новобранцев. Самые сложные задания, неожиданные поручения и дополнительные тренировки съедали много времени. Плюс же заключался в том, что с течением времени Широ приспособился, стал лучшим даже в этом и научился с холодным спокойствием реагировать на выходки Санды.

— Я должен лететь с ними.

Адам выдохнул сигаретный дым.

— Ты ничего им не должен.

— Я учил их три месяца. Я ответственен перед ними не только, как старший офицер, но и… — он не нашелся, что еще сказать, и потер переносицу. — Они верят мне, Адам. Я не могу подвести их. Даже если Санда считает их пушечным мясом, которое не жалко пустить в расход, для меня они живые люди.

Адам потушил сигарету, с силой вдавив ее в пепельницу. В этом жесте сквозил плохо сдерживаемый гнев.

— А кто для тебя я, Такаши?

Широ непонимающе сощурился под его прямым пронизывающим взглядом.

— Кто я для тебя? Тоже живой человек? Или просто тот, кому ты разрешаешь быть рядом?

Широ стрельнул взглядом в сторону кельнера, который мог подслушать разговор единственных посетителей клуба. Близкие отношения между мужчинами не одобрялись обществом, для которого Широ и Адам были просто товарищами, соратниками, но не больше. Кельнер листал бумаги и делал записи в учетной книге, ему явно не было дела до того, о чем они говорили.

— Адам, я…

— Я всегда поддерживал тебя. На земле и в небе. На тренировках, на стрельбах, в самых рискованных вылетах. Но сейчас… сейчас ты переходишь все границы.

— Их. Посылают. Одних, — медленно, почти по слогам произнес Широ, прямо глядя Адаму в глаза. Тот не отвел взгляд, — в их первый в жизни бой. И куда? Во Фландрию? В этот ад?

За окном лязгнули открываемые ворота ангаров. Над летным полем разлился утробный гул аэропланов, но в клубе стояла пыльная тишина холодного утра. Широ и Адам молчали, глядя друг на друга.

— Нас всех посылают в ад, Такаши. Но в этот раз их. Не тебя.

— А есть разница?

— Между тобой и этими детьми? Ты прав, нет. Ты по-прежнему безрассуден и наивен, будто только вчера сел за аэроплан.

— Они там погибнут. Потому что меня не будет рядом.

— Если погибнут, то не по твоей вине. Ты берёшь на себя слишком много. Сам несешь этот крест и совсем не бережешься.

В Широ острыми шпильками шевельнулось раздражение.

— Я сам могу принять решение. Тебе не нужно опекать меня, Адам.

— Если не буду, то ты убьешь себя когда-нибудь. Почему ты такой, Такаши? — в его тоне было тепло, и слышать его оказалось неожиданно больно. — Ты растрачиваешь себя. Думаешь о других. Помогаешь. Выгораживаешь перед начальством, ставишь себя под удар. О таком унтере мечтает каждая рота. Меня всегда восхищало это в тебе. Но почему-то после всех твоих новобранцев, занятий и полётов я для тебя всегда на последнем месте. И даже сейчас ты готов на все, чтобы попытаться спасти хотя бы одного из них, но не хочешь думать, что будет со мной… — он вскинул руку, прерывая Широ, который изменился в лице и был готов возразить. — Не спорь. Я знаю тебя. И знаю, что тебя не остановит ни приказ Санды, ни угроза расстрела, ни трибунал. Ни даже я. Поэтому я спрошу еще раз. Ты правда пойдешь на это? Променяешь меня на свою группу?

Широ застыл, не в силах пошевелиться. Его разрывало от противоречивых эмоций. Каждое сказанное Адамом слово падало в черноту пропасти, которая увеличивалась между ними, и он не знал, как выразить словами свое потрясение, тревогу и скорбь.

Как сказать ему о том, что Широ всегда верил в него? Всегда знал, что у Адама хватит крови дожить до конца войны, чем бы она не кончилась, победой Германской империи или поражением? Потому что это Адам. Решительный, твердый и непреклонный. Тот, кто не бежит от опасности и всегда выходит из боя победителем. Тот, кому не нужна помощь.

А тем глупым безбашенным ребятам, которые вот-вот должны были увидеть наяву свой самый страшный ночной кошмар — нужна. Очень. Широ мог спасти каждого из них, пинками прогнав домой, но разве они вернутся теперь, когда у них появилась иллюзия собственной силы? Когда они, поверив сладким речам политиков и заголовкам агитационных газет, лягут на жертвенный алтарь этой ужасной войны, добровольно отдадут свою силу, радость светлой молодости, которую высосет война — свою жизнь? И ради чего?..

Широ ощущал жгучую горечь. Но это была не горечь остывшего кофе, а нечто глубокое, липкостью и вонью отработанного машинного масла въевшееся под кожу. Он чувствовал себя связанным. Беспомощным, бесполезным, неспособным ничего изменить. Он не мог предотвратить ужасов, которые ломают даже самые крепкие умы. Только наблюдать, как вокруг него погибают люди, как они, захлебываясь в собственном ужасе, сходят с ума и превращаются в зверей. Как безжалостная машина войны давит все светлое и чистое, что есть в мире, оставляя за собой только покореженные, изуродованные останки и пустые оболочки.

Он был частью этого. И ничего, совсем ничего не мог с этим сделать. Только сражаться. Широ до последнего надеялся, что Адам не поставит его перед выбором. Как оказалось — зря. Каждый день на фронте был выбором. Свой Широ сделал.

— Я полечу, — тихо сказал он, — я поведу их в атаку, а после — верну домой.

В глазах Адама вспыхнула боль. Застарелая, давняя, она будто пробилась через толстый слой льда. Адам на мгновение прикрыл глаза, медленно выдыхая, — безукоризненно ровно, без надрыва, — а когда открыл их снова, они были темными и пустыми.

— Не жди, что я буду здесь, когда ты вернешься.

В воздухе повисло неозвученное «если».

Широ знал, что это случится, но у него внутри все болезненно сжалось. Невидящим взором он смотрел, как Адам встал из-за стола, развернулся и пошел к выходу. Он вышел из клуба, не оборачиваясь, ни на секунду не задержавшись у двери.

Широ уронил голову на руки. Эхо уходящих шагов еще долго звенело у него в ушах. Он поступил так, как считал правильным. Иначе не мог. Не умел. Он возненавидел бы себя, если бы не попытался сделать все, что в его силах. Если бы отвернулся от чужих страданий, отгородился от них так, как это сделал Адам.

Но в то же время Широ оттолкнул от себя того, кому был действительно небезразличен. Кто первый увидел в парне со странным иноземным именем Такаши Широгане не чужака с немецким паспортом, а живого человека. Кто предложил ему свою дружбу, а потом — и сердце. Широ никогда не было рядом, он не давал Адаму достаточно внимания и тепла, которое в их нелегкое тревожное время было так же необходимо, как и воздух и вода, не относился к нему так, как тот того заслуживал.

Разрыв был неизбежен. Они хотели слишком разных вещей, держались слишком разных взглядов. Иногда Широ казалось, что желание жить, возвращаться с вылетов было единственным, что их объединяло. Война увеличивала расстояние между ними, и со временем все стало только хуже.

Но даже не это было самым страшным. Широ смотрел в окно, наблюдая, как аэроплан Адама взлетает с аэродрома, и с сухостью застывшего в горле кома, с холодом в жилах и дрожью в руках думал о том, что сделал бы этот нелегкий выбор снова.

Он тот, кто он есть. И даже уважение к Адаму не могло изменить это. Так будет лучше. Для них обоих. Широ полетит на задание, спасет тех, кого сможет, и вернется обратно на родной аэродром. А если нет, Адам найдёт в себе силы двигаться дальше уже без него.

***

— Сколько самолетов на вашем аэродроме?

Широ не ответил, опуская затуманеный взгляд в пол. Кровь, что заливала его лицо, запеклась корочкой, стягивающей кожу. Свежая рана поперек носа ныла и жглась без конца. Боль в помятом, изломанном теле вспыхивала пожарами при малейшем движении и вдохе; веревки давили на связанные руки.

Он все еще оставался в сознании, но вид у него был такой, как будто он вот-вот рухнет замертво.

— Какова численность боевых машин? Сколько обученных летчиков?

Широ плотно сжал разбитые губы. Если бы он и захотел ответить, то не смог бы: в пересохшее горло словно насыпали битого стекла, и голос, который он сорвал под пытками, еще не вернулся. Воспалившиеся раны болели, но их никто не перевязал.

Пленным не положен врач. Сколько бы Широ ни кричал, сколько бы ни ругался, пытаясь убедить караульных передать им хотя бы моток бинтов, чтобы они сами перевязали своих раненых, все без толку.

— Сколько у вас самолетов?

Широ молчал.

— Il ne veut pas parler [2], — сухо произнес французский полковник. Низкий и плотный, он напоминал собой высохший пень с глубокими провалами глаз, что маслянисто блестели в свете карбидной лампы. — Demandez-lui pour la dernière fois. Ditez-lui qu'on lui tuera avec les autres captives s'il ne réponds pas [3].

Широ задержал дыхание. Реагировать бурно было нельзя, потому как он заставил противников думать, что он совсем не знает французский язык. Он не отзывался на расспросы, пока в дом, где расположился походный штаб, не прислали переводчика, говорившего по-немецки. В то время, пока его ждали, Широ украдкой изучал стратегическую карту, отмечая положение союзных войск и запоминая то, что видит.

Не то чтобы он надеялся выбраться отсюда, но если ему повезет, то собранные разведданные будут очень полезными. Длинная рана на лице играла ему на руку — французы думали, что он почти не мог видеть из-за воспаления и отека вокруг левого глаза. Он поддерживал их в этом заблуждении и поворачивал голову только на чей-нибудь голос.

— Спрошу последний раз. Где расположены основные аэродромы? — произнес переводчик. Широ дернул головой в его сторону, покачнувшись на стуле. Перед вражеским полковником на столе лежали стопки документов. Досье. Папки. Военные книжки самого Широ и его группы. Многие разведчики рискнули бы всем, чтобы сейчас оказаться на месте Широ. Но он не был разведчиком или шпионом — всего лишь летчиком, который потерял в ожесточенном воздушном бою свою эскадрилью.

Там действительно был ад. Почти все новобранцы, которых он вел в бой, погибли. Кроме трех, которые попали французам в плен вместе с Широ — сейчас они сидели в грубо сколоченном сарае вместе с десятком пехотинцев, раненые и связанные. Их тоже допрашивали. Лейфсдоттир сломали руку. Пальцы Ризави были отбиты до такой степени, что она едва могла их согнуть. Кинкейд был легко ранен после падения, но и его не пощадили и добавили новых увечий. Однако никто из них не заговорил.

Широ, как унтер-офицера, уже трижды вызывали на допрос. В первый раз его подсоединили проводами к какой-то громоздкой машине и пропустили через тело электрический ток. Во второй избили так, что он потерял сознание и чуть не захлебнулся кровью из разбитого носа, что текла прямо в горло. Третий раз должен был быть последним, потому что его повели не в комнату, где он был до этого, а прямо в рабочий кабинет полковника, где он мог увидеть то, чего не должен был видеть. Например, карту и схему передвижений союзных войск.

Он не доживет до утра.

— Отвечай. Иначе будешь расстрелян вместе с остальными.

Широ дернул связанными руками. Он резко выдохнул с глухим придушенным рыком; в нем жгучей волной поднимался гнев.

«Не смейте их трогать», — говорили его сжатые кулаки и сведенные брови.

— Ты слышал, — злорадно добавил переводчик, тощий мужчина с жиденькими усиками, — мы их расстреляем. А потом тебя.

Широ осторожно потянул воздух приоткрытыми губами. Угроза была реальна. Наступление шло полным ходом. У французов нет времени возиться с вражескими солдатами; их не отправят на работы или в лагерь для военнопленных. Их действительно казнят.

Он попытался говорить, но из горла вырвался надсадный хрип, едва ли напоминающий человеческую речь.

— На карте, — переводчик наклонился над ним, чтобы лучше расслышать, — покажешь?

Широ медленно кивнул. И, внутренне содрогнувшись, прокусил себе губу. Укус пришелся как раз поверх вчерашнего, когда он уже был готов сдаться, но держался из последних сил. Рот наполнился металлическим привкусом, от которого его тут же замутило, и он стал сглатывать свежую кровь. К горлу подступила тошнотворная волна жара.

— Apportez-lui de l'eau [4], — приказал полковник. Один из караульных с винтовками, отдав честь, вышел за дверь. Второй крепко сжал локоть Широ и, подняв его на ноги, потащил к столу. Тот старательно закачался из стороны в сторону. Задел бедром угол столешницы, болезненно зашипел и чуть не упал, споткнувшись о край ковра. Последнее не пришлось изображать: ему действительно было дурно, перед глазами вспыхивали алые пятна, а от острого вкуса крови голодный желудок скрутило болезненным спазмом.

— Dénoue-lui. Vas-y! Il n'est pas dangereux. Il se tient à peine debout [5].

Караульный послушался. Развязанные руки повисли плетьми, и Широ специально не двигал ими несколько долгих мгновений, выигрывая время и про себя отмечая, что они затекли не так сильно, как он хотел показать.

Французский полковник покачал головой.

— Les noeuds sont trop serrés. Comment va-t-il… [6]

Он вдруг замолчал и отпрянул от стола. Поздно — его опрятный светло-синий мундир уже был запачкан. Широ вывернуло желчью и сгустками свернувшейся крови прямо на стратегическую карту, и брызги разлетелись в разные стороны.

Карта была безнадежно испорчена. Чернила поплыли от влаги.

— C’est un fils de pute [7]! — закричал полковник. — Je vais te niquer ta gueule [8]!

Широ сжал зубы и впился в лицо врага свирепым взглядом. Его будто ударило электрическим током. Вся боль и страдание в одно мгновение смерзлись вместе, превратились из отвратительно мягкой массы, в которой он плавал последние дни, в стальную решимость. Она всегда была рядом, отступив в тень, но теперь она откликнулась на призыв. Выросла, расширилась, наполняя собой искалеченное тело.

Это был его шанс. Широ не колебался.

Он резко дернул головой, лбом ударив полковника в лицо. Тот отшатнулся, застонал и плюхнулся в кресло. От боли у Широ потемнело в глазах, и он, резко развернувшись, вскинул руки почти наугад. Наткнулся на длинный ствол винтовки, оттолкнул его вверх. Солдат не успел выстрелить. Он не ожидал такого яростного сопротивления от полумертвого пленного, и только растерянно захрипел, когда ребро ладони врезалось ему в кадык. Караульный грузно рухнул на пол. Рядом с грохотом упала винтовка.

Полковник издал глухой полурык и потянулся было к кобуре, но удар под челюсть мгновенно успокоил его. Он дернулся в кресле и затих.

Широ медленно выдохнул, подавляя новый рвотный позыв, сплюнул набежавшую кровь из прокушенной губы. Комната пошла кругом. Отчаянный порыв дался ему дорогой ценой, и дело было не только в том, что своими ударами он калечил не только противников, но и себя самого. Широ впервые применил свои навыки рукопашного боя для атаки. Не для того, чтобы обездвижить обидчика, как бывало в детстве, а для того, чтобы, возможно, убить.

— Нет! — взвизгнул переводчик, когда Широ развернулся в его сторону. Он трусливо скрючился в углу, пытаясь закрыть лицо руками. — Не трогай меня, я буду кричать!

Непослушными пальцами Широ расстегнул кобуру полковника, без чувств растекшегося в кресле, и, забрав у него пистолет, направил его на дрожащего мужчину в углу.

— Crie. On pensera q'on torture un captif [9], — прохрипел Широ на французском. Голос изменял ему, срываясь на сиплый шелест, и Широ прибавил уже по-немецки. — Кричи. Никто не придет тебе на помощь.

— Ты говоришь по-французски?! Но как…

— Говорю. И пойму, если ты попытаешься меня обмануть, — Широ наклонился и приставил пистолет к его лбу. — Как тебя зовут?

— Арно, — пискнул переводчик. — Арно Галлон. Не убивайте меня, я все сделаю!

— Хорошо, Арно. Сейчас вернётся солдат. Ты приоткроешь ему дверь и скажешь, что полковник занят допросом. Но приказывает, чтобы для пленных подготовили грузовой автомобиль.

Перед Галлоном сейчас стоял оживший труп. Бледный, избитый, с опухшим лицом и сурово блестящими глазами. Но он был тверд и пугающе спокоен, и это устрашало француза еще больше.

— Автомобиль? Т-ты хочешь сбежать с остальными? Ты не сможешь! — сообразив, о чем идет речь, он затараторил, сбиваясь. — Ты не сделаешь это один, здесь кругом солдаты!

— Потому ты мне поможешь.

— Нет! Нет! Я не стану этого делать.

Широ взвел курок, и Арно тут же съежился.

— Ты хочешь жить, Арно? — в его сиплом, срывающимся голосе сквозила угроза. Ее почти можно было пощупать руками.

— Д… да.

— Если не будешь делать глупостей, ты будешь жить. Я обещаю.

— Почему я должен тебе верить?

— У тебя нет выбора.

Переводчик сглотнул. Вся его тщедушная фигурка трепетала, как осенний лист на ветру. Широ знал, что он не будет колебаться долго — такие люди всегда трясутся только за себя и с радостью толкнут под поезд кого угодно, лишь бы спасти свою шкуру. Будь его воля, Широ никогда бы не доверил ему такое ответственное дело, как побег. Но, как и у Арно, у него не было выбора.

— Я могу тебя выдать. Тебя убьют на месте.

— Мне нечего терять, я уже труп. Но я заберу тебя с собой.

Угрозы возымели свой эффект. Переводчик, шатаясь, поднялся на ноги, а когда в дверь постучали, и вовсе сделался белее мела.

Караульный вернулся.

Внутри у Широ все застыло. Боль, измотанность и невероятная усталость отодвинулись на второй план. Широ призвал все скрытые резервы своего тела, борясь с липкой дурнотой, не думая о том, как болит тело, как едва слушаются конечности и как ему хочется упасть прямо на этот грязный пол и проспать полвека. Не время было волноваться о том, что будет. Он должен вытащить своих летчиков отсюда.

Во что бы то ни стало.

Галлон приоткрыл дверь перед караульным. Широ прижался к стене и затаился, следя за ним тем глазом, которым мог хорошо видеть. Рукоять пистолета норовила выскользнуть из влажных рук — он целился переводчику в голову.

Арно взял протянутый кувшин с водой, кивнул солдату. Сказал ему несколько фраз на французском. Слова мешались у Широ в голове, теряя свое значение и растворяясь в надрывном громыхании сердца в ушах, но общий смысл он разобрал. Переводчик сказал караульному то, что приказал Широ.

Он облизнул разбитые губы и подавил очередной спазм. За дверью раздались удаляющиеся шаги. Через несколько мгновений они стихли.

— Я сделал, как ты сказал. Опусти меня.

— Еще рано.

Широ забрал у него кувшин и впервые за три дня напился. До этого им давали одно ведро грязной, мутной воды на всех.

Ключи от сарая нашлись в кармане у караульного. Он корчился на полу в бессознательном состоянии, едва слышно хрипя и царапая себе горло. Начался отек, он не мог дышать. Если врач успеет вовремя… В голове у Широ заметались страшные мысли, но он отгородился от них, не пустил в сердце. Глубоко вздохнул и запечатал свои ощущения: физические — болезненные и жгучие, — и душевные. Они кричали о том, что все вокруг неправильно, жутко, отвратительно. Но…

Либо этот солдат, либо пленные. Когда Широ толкнул себя к этому выбору, все стало просто и предельно ясно. Он вспомнил, что должен делать.

— Ни звука, — приказал он переводчику. Тот вел себя удивительно тихо, пока Широ связывал караульного. Долгую секунду он стоял над французским полковником, разрываясь между желанием искалечить его так же, как он калечил детей, которых грязные политики с длинными языками и лужеными глотками посылали на фронт, и побуждением выпустить пулю ему в сердце. Но выстрел был бы слишком громким, привлек лишнее внимание. Задушить куда разумнее…

Он почти сделал это. Даже протянул подрагивающие от истощения руки к его толстой шее, но передумал. Убивать безоружного и беспомощного человека — чудовищно. Даже мусор в полковничьем кителе не заслужил такой смерти. Вместо этого Широ связал его и вставил в рот кляп из скомканной бумаги.

С уничтожением карты он явно поторопился. Было бы полезно взять ее с собой. Широ бегло пробежался глазами по картонным папкам, разбросанным по столу полковника, вытащил бумаги из нескольких наиболее интересных, сложил и спрятал в карман. Он не мог взять с собой все немецкие военные книжки, поэтому нашел документы своих летчиков и свои собственные. Их он сунул за пазуху.

— Идем, — коротко скомандовал он Галлону. Тот, притихший, как мышь, повиновался. — Одно движение — и я стреляю. Ты понял меня?

Тот торопливо кивнул несколько раз.

Снаружи их встретила промозглая темень осенней ночи. В небе вспыхивало зарево артиллерийского обстрела. Напитанная сыростью земля сотрясалась от взрывов — линия фронта была близко, там все еще кипели ожесточенные бои, и звуки сражения разлетались на многие километры вокруг. Арно нетвердым шагом направился к сараю, где держали пленных, а Широ шел на шаг позади него. Его сведенные впереди руки были прикрыты рваным тряпьем, которое удалось найти в доме; под тряпками скрывался пистолет, готовый выстрелить.

Под ногами у них чавкала грязь. Французский лагерь кипел. Один глаз у Широ окончательно заплыл, но даже одним он видел, как в темноте мечутся туда-сюда синие мундиры, слышал топот сапог и грохот ящиков с боеприпасами. Они миновали несколько домов и приблизились к группе солдат, которые активно что-то обсуждали. Переводчик явно косился в их сторону. Широ коротким покашливанием напомнил ему о себе, и тот, вжав голову в плечи, ускорил шаг.

Во рту Широ пересохло от волнения и тревоги, когда они подошли к знакомому сараю. Но он не дал прорезавшемуся было страху овладеть им.

— Ключи, — едва слышно произнес он, осторожно оглядываясь. Патруль из двух солдат, которые следили за сараем, скрылся за углом. Они ничего не заподозрили — пока что.

Переводчик опасливо подступил к Широ, забрал у него ключи. Долго звенел замком, безуспешно пытаясь его открыть, и когда у него наконец получилось, Широ почти потерял терпение.

Он прислушался, прислонившись к двери. Внутри сарая было подозрительно тихо.

— Заходи.

— Н-но…

— Живо, — Широ кивнул на дверь, качнув «связанными» руками с пистолетом под тряпьем.

— Я не буду.

— Тогда я убью тебя прямо тут, — Широ ничего не оставалось, как ткнуть Галлона дулом пистолета в затылок. Тот громко всхлипнул и схватился за ручку двери. Перед ними открылся черный провал прохода; тишина в сарае была угнетающей.

Стоило Арно исчезнуть внутри сарая, как раздался его сдавленный визг. Не помня себя, Широ ворвался следом, готовый разорвать противника на кусочки. Но этого не требовалось.

— Стой! — зашипел кто-то в темноте по-немецки. — Это Широ!

— Серьезно? — ответил другой голос. Очень знакомый голос.

— Опусти нож. Это командир.

Широ сощурился, до боли вглядываясь в темноту, и увидел, как черный силуэт перед ним обретает знакомые черты. Дверь за ним с тихим скрипом затворилась.

— Кинкейд? — вырвалось у Широ.

— Здравствуйте, господин унтер-офицер, — на лице парня появилась мрачная ухмылка. Он опустил нож, который всегда прятал и умудрялся всюду проносить с собой, — мы смогли разрезать веревки, и…

— Собирались напасть на тех, кто за вами придет? — закончил Широ.

Он осмотрел пленных. И его летчики, и пехотинцы: все, как один, были на ногах (даже раненые). Они ощетинились самыми разными предметами, которые могли быть использованы в качестве оружия: от гвоздя и осколка стекла до заточенных алюминиевых ложек. В лихорадочном блеске глаз и выражении грязных лиц читалось отчаянное бесстрашие смертников. При виде пистолета в руках Широ они воодушевились. У них появилась надежда.

— Мы решили, что вас увели в последний раз, — отрапортовала Лейфсдоттир механически-ровно. Она прижимала к шее переводчика ржавый гвоздь, держа его одной здоровой рукой. — Думали, вас уже расстреляли.

— Чертовы французы… — выругался один из пленных солдат. Судя по короткому мычанию остальных, он выражал общее мнение.

— Мы ведь следующие, — надтреснуто выговорила Ризави. Она обеими руками сжимала свой ремень, сложенный пополам, словно была готова броситься на врага и задушить его. Широ знал: готова, — но мы не захотели ждать смерти. Лучше дать последний бой.

В груди у Широ вспыхнуло что-то болезненное и горячее. Гордость за его новобранцев смешалась со скорбью и ледяным трепетом, и эта сильнейшая смесь вышибла воздух из легких.

— Француза не трогать. Он поможет нам бежать, — совладав с собой, выдавил он. Его голос по-прежнему звучал слишком слабо и тихо, но это было меньшей из всех проблем.

Несколько минут они потратили на обсуждение. Переговаривались между собой шепотом, чтобы не создавать много шума. Несколько пехотинцев сквозь просветы в досках наблюдали за патрулем, который ходил кругами вокруг сарая, двое следили за переводчиком. Тот был на грани обморока. Судя по мокрым штанам, он обмочился от ужаса.

Среди пленных был фельдфебель из той роты, которая базировалась недалеко от аэродрома Широ — крупный мужчина, назвавшийся Улазом. Из донесений разведчиков он немного знал деревню, в которой они сейчас находились, и помнил, где стояли часовые.

— Здесь недалеко дом, — сообщил Улаз, — там держат других пленных.

— Слишком опасно, — покачал головой Кинкейд. Несколько пленных с ним согласились.

— И как мы…

— Нам бы самим…

— Мы не уйдем без них, — отрезал Широ, — возьмем всех, кого сможем.

— Нужен ключ, — сказал Улаз, — и форма.

— Ключ должен быть у патрульных, — Широ не нужно было спрашивать, зачем Улазу понадобилась форма. План был составлен быстро. Очень смелый и рискованный, почти невозможный. Они хватались за соломинку, но Широ было достаточно и этого. Его уверенность передавалась всем остальным. Они все были одной ногой в могиле, но, почувствовав слабую надежду, решили драться до конца.

***  
1 — Фландрское сражение — крупное сражение между и союзными и германскими войсками во время Первой мировой войны. Характеризуется как последняя маневренная операция на Западном фронте. Закончилась безрезультатно для обеих сторон.

2 — Не хочет говорить. (фр.)

3 — Спросите его последний раз. Скажите, что мы расстреляем его вместе с остальными пленными, если он не ответит. (фр.)

4 — Принесите ему воды. (фр.)

5 — Развяжи его. Ну же. Он не опасен. Он едва стоит на ногах. (фр.)

6 — Слишком тугие узлы. Как он теперь будет… (фр.)

7 — Сукин сын! (фр.)

8 — Я разобью тебе рожу! (фр.)

9 — Кричи. Все подумают, что пытают пленного. (фр.)


	5. Плен (часть 2).

Дверь сарая резко стукнула. Патрульные, как раз проходившие мимо нее, переглянулись и подошли поближе. А через секунду их втащили внутрь несколько пар рук.

Трупы запихнули в дальний угол. Не в тот, в котором лежали другие скончавшиеся от ран пленные, а в тот, куда отходили по нужде. Улаз выбрал себе в помощники еще одного пехотинца покрепче, и они оба переоделись во французскую форму, попытались оттереть лица от окопной грязи. Последнее получилось с натяжкой, но издалека, если не приглядываться, их можно было принять за французских солдат. И у них теперь был ключ.

— Если я не приду через пять минут, или ты услышишь стрельбу, уводи своих людей, — Тейс поправил кобуру. Теперь он был вооружен винтовкой.

— Ты придешь, — хрипло ответил Широ, — мы будем ждать.

Улаз серьезно кивнул и вместе со вторым солдатом исчез в ночи. Оставшиеся пленные принялись готовиться к вылазке. Вместе с Широ их было двенадцать. Драться могли семеро. Меньше, чем ему хотелось бы, но куда больше, чем можно было представить.

Вспомнить французские слова затуманенным мозгом было сложно, но Широ смог донести до переводчика свои требования. Он снова принялся было перечить, но кулак Кинкейда растолковал ему, почему ему стоит послушаться, и тот беспомощно застонал, сдаваясь.

Они вышли из сарая по одному с накинутой на руки веревкой, будто по-прежнему были связаны. Арно шагал впереди, ведя за собой тесную колонну пленных, а Широ, пытаясь держать равновесие, шел сразу за ним с пистолетом, снова скрытым под тряпками. Французы морщились при виде пленных и косились им вслед, но пока все шло лучше, чем Широ рискнул предположить.

На выходе из лагеря, обнесенного колючей проволокой, их остановили часовые. Пятеро, все вооружены. У переводчика сильно заплетался язык, когда он сообщил им, что ведет пленных к автомобилю по приказу полковника, но ему, кажется, поверили.

Их действительно ждал грузовой автомобиль с высокими бортами. Внутри кузова было грязно, валялись щепки от деревянных ящиков, солома и прочий мусор. Видимо, раньше в нем перевозили припасы для лагеря.

— Скажи водителю остановиться, когда он въедет в лес, — шепнул Широ переводчику. Француз вздрогнул, но повиновался. Пока пленники тяжело и медленно грузились в автомобиль, Широ украдкой оглядывался. Он искал глазами Тейса и других пленных, которых он должен был привести с собой, но тот все не появлялся. Чем дольше они ждали, тем сильнее проявлялось напряжение, а взвинченный Галлон, попеременно то бледневший, то зеленевший прямо на глазах, стал опасно посматривать в сторону солдат. Его кадык нервно дергался.

Широ уже начал прикидывать, как ему задержать автомобиль, и не удержал вздох облегчения, когда из-за угла дома показалась длинная вереница серых, измотанных и грязных людей. Их темные фигуры пошатывались в темноте. Наметанным глазом Широ насчитал семнадцать человек. Впереди шел Улаз со своим помощником; оба слишком сильно сжимали в руках винтовки, их лица выглядели застывшими восковыми масками.

Они поравнялись с караульными. Французы что-то спросили у Улаза, и он, сжав губы в тонкую линию, еще крепче сжал ствол винтовки.

Как опасно! Широ непроизвольно задержал дыхание. Акцент Улаза выдал бы их всех. Широ выразительно посмотрел на переводчика, пользуясь тем, что на него не смотрит никто из караульных. Арно среагировал неуверенно. Ответил солдатам, запинаясь, то и дело соскальзывая взглядом на угрожающе прямую фигуру Широ. Улаз коротко кивнул в подтверждение.

Все обошлось.

Пленные начали забираться в автомобиль к остальным; внутри становилось тесно. Но не успела и погрузиться и половина из них, как в отдалении раздались выстрелы, затем шум и крики. Кто-то бранился и выкрикивал приказы. Широ вскинул голову, прикидывая, откуда доносится стрельба. И с замершим сердцем понял — со стороны штаба.

Проклятье.

Полковник очнулся.

В ту секунду Широ горько пожалел о том, что не убил его, когда была возможность. Прежде, чем часовые успели понять, что к чему, он скинул с рук тряпье. В темноте блеснуло дуло пистолета. Широ выстрелил в упор, почти не целясь. Один из французских солдатов обмяк, раненый в грудь; на его мундире расцвело багровое пятно. Возле него, как подкошенные, рухнули еще двое — это Улаз и его помощник пустили в ход винтовки. Два оставшихся на ногах француза попытались дать отпор, но их сбили с ног. Пули, выпущенные из вражеского оружия, ушли в темное небо, разрываемое вспышками взрывов и гудением боевых машин.

— Быстрее! — скомандовал Широ. Пленные торопливо забирались внутрь кузова, толкаясь и суетясь.

— Проклятые немцы! — Взвизгнул переводчик и припустил к ближайшему дому.

— Стой, собака! — закричал Улаз. — Стой!

Он собирался было бросится ему наперерез, как дверь домика распахнулась, и наружу высыпала группа французских солдат.

— Ложись!

Широ мгновенно очутился на земле. Растянулся в луже грязи, вскинул руку с пистолетом и несколько раз выстрелил. Его направляла холодная ярость, и она же не давала ему потерять сознание от застилающей глаза боли. Улаз успел юркнуть за деревянный борт автомобиля, а его помощник упал на землю рядом с Широ и тоже пустил оружие в ход.

Началась стрельба. В ночи мелькали синие мундиры, оглушительно выл свинец, пролетая над головами. Пули свистели совсем рядом, опаляя морозным дыханием смерти. Несколько пленных, сраженные ими, медленно осели на землю. Черные их фигуры съежились и растаяли в темноте.

На крошечном ошметке лагеря развернулось жестокое сражение — такое же, что гремело в нескольких километрах отсюда, на линии фронта, где мокрый, сочащийся водой грунт вспахивали разрывы артиллерийских снарядов, саперные лопатки и руки людей, пытающихся в панике зарыть себя в землю, чтобы спастись, уцелеть, избежать страшной участи.

Позади кто-то закричал по-французски, но вдруг захрипел и замолчал.

«Водитель автомобиля», — догадался Широ, пытаясь целиться одним видящим глазом. Значит, кто-то из пленных занял его место.

Переводчик неподвижно лежал между двумя сторонами. Его рот был открыт в безмолвном крике, потухшие глаза, из которых ушла жизнь, стекленели. Его случайно зацепила чья-то пуля.

План разваливался на глазах. Пленные спешно забрались в машину, укрываясь за высокими бортами. Некоторых ранили. Широ стрелял до тех пор, пока не услышал сухой щелчок пистолета. Он прозвучал как приговор — патроны закончились. Спустя несколько секунд после этого лежащий рядом немец дернулся. Он не застонал, только воздух с едва слышным свистом покинул его легкие.

Широ потянулся и ткнул его в бок. Пехотинец не шевелился. Он был мертв, убит выстрелом в лоб. Широ нащупал в грязи его винтовку и возобновил огонь. Нужно было прикрыть остальных, выгадать время, чтобы пленные успели погрузиться внутрь автомобиля, и Широ собирался дать им это время, даже если погибнет.

Сейчас эта мысль нисколько не пугала его. Его личность растворилась. Он не был Широ. Он был воплощенной волей тех несчастных, которых замучили здесь, в этом лагере. Он был кровью и слезами пленных. Это их руки держали сейчас оружие. Это их глаза сверкали в чернильной промозглости этой страшной ночи, это их ярость, гнев и отчаянная жажда поддерживали Широ и не давали ему умереть под свинцовым дождем.

Их смерть защищала Широ. Отклоняла вражеские пули и направляла их в сторону синих мундиров. Ей вторила винтовка Улаза и еще несколько из тех, что его люди подобрали у караульных. Пули застревали в дереве, звенело разбитое стекло, стонали раненые. Если бы только у них было побольше боеприпасов…

Одна из винтовок замолкла. Затем вторая, третья… Широ несколько раз нажал на спусковой крючок, отказываясь верить в то, что они проиграли, будто одна только слепая вера в это могла заставить бесполезное теперь оружие выстрелить еще хотя бы раз.

Огонь стих.

Французы выждали с минуту, а потом стали осторожно подбираться к обстрелянному автомобилю. Широ лежал неподвижно, притворяясь мертвым. Улаз и остальные затаились за бортом машины, прячась в тени.

Широ тяжело сглотнул. Пот заливал ему глаза, бешено колотящееся сердце грозило сломать ребра изнутри. Почему автомобиль не уехал, как только все беглецы погрузились в машину? Почему остался?

Грязь захлюпала совсем рядом. Широ задержал дыхание, пропуская мимо себя нескольких солдат, запретил себе шевелиться. Все внутри него било тревогу, чувства были обострены до предела. Французы знали, что у них кончились патроны.

Но надежда не оставила Широ. Напротив, он вдруг ощутил глубоко в себе мощную пульсацию, услышал в бешеный ток крови в ушах. Неистовый порыв поднялся в нем, наполняя тело звенящей, бурлящей, клокощучей энергией, будто кто-то вливал ее через сосуды Широ прямо в сердце.

Французы почти подобрались к автомобилю, в котором застыли обречённые пленные. Еще два шага, и все будет кончено, все будет напрасно.

Там его люди. Его. Люди. Он не позволит им погибнуть.

Тело больше не повиновалось замутненному сознанию. Оно действовало само. Медленно поднялось, оскальзываясь в грязи — тихо, вкрадчиво, двинулось навстречу незащищенным спинам во вражеских мундирах. Боль истаяла, как снег по весне, и перестала сковывать движения.

Широ ощутил, как его руки, зудящие от скопившегося в них гнева, поднялись над одним из солдат. Он уловил хруст сворачиваемой шеи. Тошнотворно-мягкий, безропотный.

На него обернулись. И это было главной ошибкой французов — на них тут же накинулись те пленные, которые ещё могли сражаться, вырвали из рук оружие. Прогремело несколько выстрелов. Завязалась рукопашная схватка, где в ход пошли локти, зубы, кулаки и колени.

На Широ набросились сразу трое. Он рефлекторно отклонился от кулака, ударил в ответ, затем снова — сильно, наотмашь. Его схватили сзади, свели руки за спиной. Широ зашипел от боли в вывернутых запястьях и пропустил несколько сильных ударов в челюсть и живот.

Мир вспыхнул ярко-алыми искрами. В горло снова хлынула кровь. Он чудом не потерял сознание — неведомая сила откликнулась на эту ужасную волну боли, расширилась и звонко схлопнулась в висках. Широ зарычал, рванулся, отпихнул нападавшего ногой. Ударил затылком солдата, что держал его, и, пользуясь секундным замешательством, высвободил руки и сорвал у него с пояса саперную лопатку.

Пехотинцы во время захвата чужих позиций, бывало, шли в штыковую. Но штык застревал между ребрами противника, а если он был плохо закреплен на стволе винтовки, то и вовсе отламывался. Чтобы выдернуть его, требовались драгоценные секунды, за которые можно было словить неприятельскую пулю или подставить бок под такой же штык. Поэтому остро отточенная лопатка была оружием куда более страшным. Легким, быстрым. Ей можно было не только колоть, но и рубить.

Перепачканный грязью, свирепый и не помнящий себя от ярости Широ забыл, что видел только одним глазом. Перед ним был враг, настоящий, полнокровный, и с ним он был способен справиться. Он взмахнул лопаткой, разрезая мягкую плоть чьей-то шеи. Острая кромка разрезала кожу, вспорола ткани. Хлынувшая фонтаном кровь окропила лицо и руки. Француз захрипел, забулькал. Клекот из его распоротой глотки слился с криками солдат, что боролись с немецкими пленными, которые зубами вырывали себе свободу и жизнь.

Широ круто развернулся и ткнул подобравшегося со спины француза в живот. Ударил по лицу, оглушая, а потом вычертил в воздухе короткую дугу, словно зачеркнул его фигуру острым лезвием.

Время вдруг растянулось, почти остановилось — а потом вдруг понеслось с бешеной скоростью. Широ сражался слепо, самоотверженно, рубя окруживших его недругов, словно мечом. Он делал это снова и снова. Поднимал и отпускал разящую руку. Рубил, колол, и снова рубил. Древко лопатки, скользкое и липкое от крови, срослось с ним, впечаталось, вплавилось в его плоть.

В отчаянном безумии боя Широ не осознавал себя отдельно от своего неистового, неукротимого желания уничтожить врагов, всех до единого. Стереть с лица земли. Чтобы их штыки, дула винтовок и пистолетов никогда не дотянулись до его людей, до его боли, его сути, скрытой под тонкой оболочкой кожи. Чтобы неприятель не запятнал своими грязными руками искреннюю, звонкую радость жизни, которую стремился отнять, отобрать, похоронить под слоями окопной грязи и опутать спиралями колючей проволоки. Ненависть заполнила Широ до краев. Он хотел, чтобы поганый враг рухнул в бездонный колодец забвения и никогда не выбрался из него. Чтобы смерть поглотила его противников вместе со злом, которое они несли в себе, чтобы их извращенная, искалеченная кровожадность сожрала их самих.

Он бился свирепо и страшно. Каждая мышца, каждая часть его тела была напряжена, звенели натянутые струны нервов, грозясь вот-вот лопнуть и исполосовать все внутренности. Он сгорал от того огня, что бушевал в нем, и встречал возможную гибель лицом к лицу, чтобы дать ей отпор.

Он превратился в оружие, в топор палача, в виселицу, в гильотину. В карающую длань, которая сеяла смерть. Ему нужно было стать посланником мрака и ужаса, и он с готовностью отдал себя этой роли.

Чтобы защитить.

Чтобы уберечь.

Чтобы…

— Широ!

Он сморгнул. Сквозь багровую пелену он увидел перед собой чье-то лицо, залитое кровью. Закатившиеся глаза. Спутанные волосы. Грязь, влажный мундир, рваный воротник…

Он кромсал уже мёртвого француза, пачкаясь в красных брызгах.

— Широ, — он только что понял, что кто-то окликает его звонким голосом и тянет за рукав. — Едем! Сейчас!

На слабых ногах он поднялся. Широ казалось, что земная твердь содрогается под ним, идёт огромными трещинами, и он вот-вот свалится в разлом, земля сомкнется над ним, замуровывая в темной сырой могиле. На его лице, шее, руках гадкой пленкой застыла свежая кровь. Он чувствовал себя выпотрошенным. Невероятная сила, которая помогала ему биться, иссякла, оставляя его тело хрупким, ломким и пустым. Боль дробила его на множество частей. Едва затянувшиеся раны открылись, из надорванных лёгких вырвалось шумное, перемешанное с хрипами дыхание.

Ризави отшатнулась, когда Широ повернулся к ней. Он почти бросился на нее, все еще слыша бульканье в гудящей голове, но вовремя одернул себя, осознав, кто перед ним. Усилием воли заставил себя разжать пальцы, мёртвой хваткой вцепившиеся в саперную лопатку. Кошмарное оружие упало в грязь.

— Скорее! — к нему подбежал Кинкейд и толкнул к автомобилю.

— Где Улаз? — просипел Широ.

— Погиб.

Ноги совершенно окостенели. Широ едва смог забраться в кузов машины, ему помогали чужие руки, втаскивали внутрь. В кузове очень душно и тесно, но никто не жаловался.

Они выстояли. Дорогой ценой, но выстояли.

Им придется бросить своих погибших здесь. Это осознание шевелилась у Широ в мозгу, темные разорванные мысли грызли его существо. Автомобиль тронулся. Их сильно тряхнуло, и Широ бы снова вырвало, если бы было, чем. Все вокруг было как в тумане. Он пытался зацепиться разумом хоть за что-то, за знак на немецкой форме соседа, за трепещущий на фоне тёмного неба борт автомобиля, за собственный разорванный рукав… Ему показалось, что он узнал среди осунувшихся лиц пленников лицо Лейфсдоттир. Он что-то сбивчиво зашептал ей про документы у него за пазухой, не особо надеясь на то, что она сможет его расслышать. Но она услышала и кивнула.

Они ехали быстро, несясь по темному лесу, и подпрыгивали на каждой кочке, отмечая выбоины стонами раненых. У Широ не осталось никаких сил держаться. Он давно выпал бы из кузова, если бы к нему не прижималось множество грязных, истощенных тел.

Скоро Широ ощутил, как ему на горящую кожу лица падают холодные крупные капли. Начинался дождь.

С этой мыслью его сознание угасло и устремилось в темноту.

***

— …повезло. Невероятно.

— Это было случайностью.

— Случайностью? Мы выбрались оттуда вместе! И это не было случайностью.

— Вероятность того, что мы выживем, была ничтожна.

— Заткнись, Лейфсдоттир! Хорошо, что он тебя сейчас не слышит.

Знакомые голоса звучали одновременно и совсем рядом, и бесконечно далеко. Его ноги, ладони, грудь и даже лицо обвивали толстые слои бинтов. Воспаленные глаза щипало, и Широ не мог поднять веки из-за наложенной повязки. Остро пахло медикаментами, кровью и эфиром. Запах госпиталя. Тишина говорила о том, что было время отбоя — днем здесь не бывает так тихо.

Широ тихо вздохнул и слабо пошевелился. Голоса стихли на какое-то время.

— Он спит?

— Не знаю. Надеюсь. После всего, что было, ему нужен отдых.

— Вы видели, как он… один… шестерых, одной лопаткой…

— Я его боюсь.

— Он мог бы сбежать один. Но пришел за нами.

Что-то скрипнуло, кто-то закашлялся.

— Я слышал, Санда запретил ему лететь.

— Если его признают преступником, я врежу Санде. И мне плевать, если меня отправят в тюрьму.

— Я с тобой.

— Вы серьезно?

— Ты тоже. Потому что он и тебя вытащил. Если бы не Широ, мы бы давно валялись в канаве.

Услышанные обрывки фраз с тихим шелестом плыли мимо, не задерживаясь в измотанном разуме. Он слишком устал оставаться в сознании. Тихие очаги боли еще тлели во всем теле, прибивали его к больничной койке, и Широ провалился в тяжелый полуобморочный сон без сновидений.

***

Он пробыл в госпитале шесть дней. Для него, как для офицера, выделили отдельный закуток, унылый в тишине белых стен. Некоторые его раны воспалились, и долгие двое суток Широ не мог пошевелить и пальцем из-за лихорадки. Его летчики, которые поправились значительно быстрее и вернулись к тренировкам, несколько раз навещали его, приносили тишком стащенные из столовой сосиски.

Ризави смеялась, что больничная еда, которой пичкали раненых, может кого угодно поставить на ноги, чтобы несчастный смог убежать от этой бесцветно-прозрачной капусты и жуткого горохового супа. Лейфсдоттир ходила с гипсом, но сохраняла ауру механического спокойствия. Она относилась к своему увечью удивительно ровно и занималась почти наравне с остальными, только не могла сесть за аэроплан. Когда медсестры отворачивались, Кинкейд доставал свой потайной нож и нарезал для Широ яблоки тонкими ломтиками, чтобы ему было удобнее есть. Широ не хотел знать, из чьего сада он их крал, и каких трудов ему стоило их доставать. Он с теплой улыбкой принимал такую благодарность своих новобранцев, и это было единственным просветом в мрачном гнезде его мыслей.

Ребята куда легче пережили то, что произошло. И Широ был рад этому. Он нес неподъемный груз вины за них и для них. Свои шрамы они еще успеют заработать.

С тех пор, когда он пришел в себя, он не переставал думать. О провале миссии, о том, как его аэроплан подбил артиллерийский залп, о погибших… О том, столько людей умерло в ту ночь. Скольких он убил этими же руками. Та высшая сила, что создала человека, не предусмотрела, чтобы такое простое повседневное чудо, как человеческие руки, которые конструировали самолеты и рисовали чертежи, будут использоваться для убийства. И от этих мыслей все его существо затравленно сжималось и трепетало, будто запутавшись в колючей проволоке окопов. Он видел настоящее лицо войны, и это лицо было ему отвратительно.

В госпиталь к нему приходили еще несколько знакомых офицеров. Был даже помощник Санды. Принес ему книгу, которую якобы передал сам полковник. Широ подчеркнуто-вежливо поблагодарил его и отложил книгу на тумбочку: он все еще не мог сфокусировать зрение для того, чтобы видеть расплывающиеся буквы.

У него было невыразимо тяжело на сердце, когда он первый раз спросил про Адама у своих летчиков. Они как раз завалились к нему после отбоя, задобрив дежурную медсестру какой-то милой безделушкой.

— Он на миссии, — прежде, чем ответить, Ризави переглянулась с остальными, — должен скоро вернуться.

Широ кивнул. У него не было никакого права надеяться, что Адам придет навестить его в госпитале, но он все же надеялся, и даже если между ними было все кончено, он хотел бы знать, что потерял любовника, но не друга. От ребят не укрылась глубокая печаль их унтера. Кинкейд заговорил что-то про новые аэропланы, которые вот-вот должны были пригнать на аэродром, Лейфсдоттир с бесстрастностью в голосе жалела о том, что не сможет сразу же опробовать новинку в небе. Ризави начала фонтанировать свежими сплетнями. Широ позволил этим разговорам унести его разум далеко от скорби и темноты сожалений. Но стоило летчикам уйти, как голодная пасть терзаний снова открывалась перед Широ.

Сэм Холт, хороший товарищ Широ, был прекрасным хирургом и начальником госпиталя. Ему удалось вправить сломанный нос, но длинная рана поперек него затягивалась медленно.

— Останется шрам, — Холт качал головой, меняя ему повязки. Он делал это каждый день, навещая чахнущего без дела Широ, — извини.

— Не страшно. Главное, что я снова смогу летать, — Широ принял это стоически. Как и то, что, однажды посмотрев в зеркало, увидел у себя в волосах седую прядь. С той стороны зеркальной поверхности на него смотрело смертельно уставшее, бледное лицо человека, видевшего и совершавшего ужасные вещи. За несколько дней он постарел на десяток лет, а между бровей пролегла глубокая складка.

В свою последнюю ночь на больничной койке Широ почти не спал. Он смотрел в окно на низкое осеннее небо, затянутое рваными тучами, прислушивался к слабым стонам раненых в глубине госпиталя и думал о том, что в этой войне не будет победителей, кроме смерти. Выиграют только мертвые, а для живых, вынужденных цепляться за свою мораль, веру или любовь родных, уготовано много тревог, страха и испытаний.

Мог ли он с этим справиться? Широ не знал. Но надеялся, что у него хватит решимости жить дальше с камнем на сердце.

***

— Широ, — Мэтт вскинул голову на чужие шаги, что раздались в гулкой тишине ангара. Он перебирал и смазывал двигатель аэроплана. — Тебя выписали? Рад, что ты в порядке. Ты выглядишь иначе, постригся что ли?

На его лице лучилась улыбка: он действительно был рад. И дружелюбная подколка была вполне в духе механика. Широ невольно улыбнулся в ответ на нее. Мэтт был одним из немногих людей, которым он полностью доверял, а заслужить его настоящее доверие было непросто.

— Привет, Мэтт, — он тепло поздоровался. Пригляделся к плавным очертаниям фюзеляжа самолета, приложил руку к крылу. — Это новый?

— Да, пригнали пару дней назад. Усовершенствованная конструкция. Усиленные стойки, двойная обшивка. Наши говорят, что эти крылья лучше обтекает воздух. Летать удобнее.

Широ задумчиво хмыкнул, разглядывая изящную форму крыла.

— Адам Вайсс полетел на задание на своем старом аэроплане?

— Что? — Мэтт оторвался от своего занятия и непонимающе взглянул на Широ, утер рукой в перчатке пот со лба.

— Он полетел на старом? — повторил Широ свой вопрос. Ему отчего-то стало не по себе от взгляда Мэтта.

— Кто тебе сказал, что он на задании?

Широ растерялся.

— Все, — словно оправдываясь, произнес он. — Холт, наш ротный, даже группа Адама…

Мэтт тяжело вздохнул. Закрыл крышку моторного отделения и, стянув промасленные перчатки, принялся вытирать ладони куском ветоши. Предчувствуя что-то плохое, Широ не торопил его. Когда Мэтт повернулся к нему, его лицо было серьезно. Широ неподвижно замер на месте, будто окаменел, не в силах даже сделать вдох.

— Ясно. Они не хотели тебе говорить, пока ты не поправишься. Я их понимаю.

— Говорить что?

— Французы раскрыли свой аэродром. Адама с его группой послали туда, и… Он не вернулся.

— Быть того не может, — тихо произнес Широ, отказываясь верить услышанному. — Он может летать с закрытыми глазами.

— Те из его группы, что смогли вернуться, сказали, что он их спас. Там была засада. Французы их ждали и выпустили две эскадрильи. Адам пожертвовал собой, чтобы они могли уйти.

Широ ощутил, как Мэтт кладет руку ему на плечо, чтобы поддержать, но его ладонь почему-то совсем ничего не весила, будто механик стал бесплотным призраком. Или им стал сам Широ. В одно мгновение превратился в сгусток боли, не имеющий физической оболочки.

«…когда ты вернешься…»

Его не было здесь. Его не…

Ноги Широ ослабели, и ему пришлось привалиться плечом к аэроплану, чтобы не упасть.

— Мы все знали, что вы были друзьями, и поэтому… Мне жаль, Широ. Мне очень жаль.

— Аэроплан на ходу? — бесцветно спросил Широ. Его тон был лишен всяких оттенков эмоций, будто кто-то запретил ему что-либо чувствовать. Отдельные мысли вспыхивали в его голове и тут же исчезали.

— Э… Да, я только что его заправил, и…

— Открой ангар.

Мэтт ошалело наблюдал, как Широ надевает летные очки, натягивает перчатки и, покачиваясь на еще нетвердых ногах, забирается в кабину.

— Дай мне свою куртку. Моя осталась в казарме.

— Широ, ты… Ты с ума сошёл? Аэроплан не обкатанный! И ты только встал с больничной койки, тебе нельзя летать!

— Я сейчас подгоню самолет к складу с боеприпасами, подашь мне три бомбы, — Широ слышал свой собственный голос издалека. Он казался ему безукоризненно-ровным, чужим, механическим, — нет, четыре. В это кабину влезет четыре.

— Широ…

— Ты поможешь или нет?

Мэтт болезненно скривился, поджал губы. И сдался.

***

Лицо Санды было достойно фресок в кафедральном соборе Берлина.

— Унтер-офицер Такаши Широгане. Признаете ли вы, что вы угнали военный аэроплан и отправились на нем на незапланированный вылет?

Металл звенел в его голосе, который разносился по комнате, как громовой раскат.

— Признаю, — холодно отозвался Широ. Он стоял навытяжку в парадной форме с безукоризненно начищенными пуговицами и сапогами, блестящими ярче, чем весеннее солнце. Перед ним заседал военный суд. Председателем был, разумеется, полковник Санда.

— Признаете ли вы, что вы в одиночку провели бомбардировку французского аэродрома?

— Признаю, господин полковник, — произнес Широ тошнотворно-официальным тоном.

— Признаете ли вы, что не только нанесли ущерб одному из новых аэропланов, которые только что получила наша часть, но и подвергли опасности жизнь одного из самых результативных летчиков эскадрильи?

— Признаю, господин полковник.

— Признаете ли вы, что своим безрассудством поставили под угрозу военную тайну и нарушили устав части?

— Признаю, господин полковник.

— У вас есть слова в свое оправдание?

— Никак нет, господин полковник, — твердо ответил Широ. Он сделал то, что сделал. Отпираться было незачем, просто не имело смысла.

А что имело? На этой войне обесценивались самые высокие и светлые идеалы, гибли самые сильные и отважные. Адам ушел от него, когда Широ бросился защищать своих новобранцев, но сам погиб, делая то же самое. А Широ выжил и теперь был вынужден справляться со всем в одиночку.

В окнах мелькало множество лиц: почти весь аэродром собрался вокруг небольшого домика, в котором проходило заседание, и никто не хотел пропустить ни слова. Через мутное стекло была видна то растрепанная макушка Кинкейда, то белое веснушчатое лицо Лейфсдоттир. То и дело слышалась витиеватая нецензурная брань Ризави.

Санда закончил свою тираду и сел за длинный стол. По обеим сторонам от него шептались старшие офицеры, обсуждая ситуацию.

— Унтер-офицер Широгане, — начал один из них, посовещавшись с соседом, — подтверждаете ли вы тот факт, что вы побывали во французском плену и добыли важные разведданные?

— Подтверждаю, господин капитан.

— Подтверждаете ли вы, что благодаря вашим действиям было спасено двадцать два человека, из которых четверо — летчики нашей эскадрильи?

Первый раз за заседание Широ заколебался. Он не был уверен, что это можно было назвать спасением.

— Подтверждаю, господин капитан.

Шум снаружи домика нарастал.

— К тому же ваша самовольная бомбардировка была успешна, — добавил капитан. — Мое мнение, что такое поведение демонстрирует доблесть и стойкость характера. Ваши заслуги достойны Железного креста [10]. И повышения до лейтенанта.

Старшие офицеры потрясенно зашептались, а толпа снаружи взорвалась радостными возгласами. Брань Ризави, и без того красочная, расцвела буйным цветом.

Широ пропустил мимо ушей следующие полчаса обсуждений. Вокруг него по-прежнему клубился черный дым. Французы понятия не имели, что одинокий аэроплан сможет нанести столько урона, и не подняли свою эскадрилью в воздух сразу же. Очень скоро от этой самой эскадрильи остались только развалины взорванных ангаров и мертвые остовы сгоревших самолетов.

Широ отомстил за гибель Адама. Но, вопреки его ожиданиям, легче не стало. Внутри него по-прежнему была гулкая, сосущая пустота. Он чувствовал свою вину перед Адамом и с безразличием наблюдал, как Санда колеблется в своем решении отправить Широ в тюрьму. Остальные офицеры единогласно были на стороне Широ. Конечно, Санда имел достаточно полномочий, чтобы вынести приговор, не основываясь на мнении остальных, но тогда это значительно подорвало бы боевой дух летчиков и плохо сказалось бы на его репутации.

Многие бы назвали Санду трусом, который не поощряет отвагу. Он боялся за свой авторитет и не мог этого допустить.

— Поздравляю, лейтенант Широгане, — Санда пытался сохранить лицо, прикалывая ему на мундир Железный крест 1-го класса [1].

— Благодарю, господин полковник.

Санда протянул ему руку. Широ механически пожал ее — и нахмурился, когда после этого Санда наклонился к нему и прошептал:

— Еще одна такая выходка — и я не посмотрю на то, что ты герой.

Эта угроза не достигла ни ума, ни сердца Широ. Он больше не боялся ни руководства, ни врагов, ни смерти.

Он больше ничего не боялся.

В ту ночь он совсем не спал, возясь в ангаре, а рано утром выкатил свой новый свежевыкрашенный аэроплан на улицу — просыхать. Дыры от пуль не были видны за щедрым слоем черной краски, а на правом боку красовался стилизованный лев со свирепо раскрытой пастью.

Широ стал Черным львом. И это был его траур.

Все летчики, которые перешли к нему в подчинение, подражая своему командиру, тоже покрасили свои аэропланы в черный. Теперь это была его эскадрилья, и она не знала ни поражений, ни жалости.

***

1 — Военная награда.

***

— Shiro [1].

Кто-то тряс его за плечо.

— Shiro. Wake up [2].

Широ распахнул глаза. Его взгляд утонул в необъятности ночного неба. Он едва сообразил, где и когда находился — в голове был туман. Всплыли разрозненные отрывочные картины: они с Китом дрались с волками, готовили волчатину на огне, перевязывали друг друга, воспользовавшись остатками бинтов. Это заняло много времени. Ночевать на открытом пространстве они не стали — углубились немного в лес, где было немного теплее и гораздо более безопасно, и развели костер. Кит первым стал на часы.

— What happened [3]? — хрипло произнёс Широ, с трудом припоминая английский. Над ним нависал Кит, вид у него был обеспокоенный.

— Nothing, — почему-то смутился он, — you were… screaming [4].

— Were I?.. [5]

— Yeah. And talked in German. I thought you were having a… nightmare [6].

— Nightmare, — эхом повторил Широ. — I wish it was just a nightmare [7].

Кит понимающе промолчал. Широ считал его безусловное понимание бесценным. Редко кто умел не спрашивать о том, о чем не следовало, и еще реже кто-то умел молчать об этом. Широ бы не смог объяснить словами, что видел сейчас во сне и что чувствовал; какие темные воспоминания и ощущения, всколыхнувшись, поднялись из глубин его сознания, но это и не требовалось.

Кит знал. И одно только его безмолвное присутствие успокаивало, от его фигуры, от обманчиво-хрупких рук, от резкого изгиба бровей исходило что-то таинственное и безымянное, одновременно похожее и непохожее на сострадание, эмпатию, взаимную печаль… И его молчание, его взгляд был красноречивее всех когда-либо слышанных Широ слов.

— Try to sleep, — предложил он. — I'll be here. I'll wake you, if you… [8]

Он не стал заканчивать предложение. Широ слабо улыбнулся.

— Thank you, Keith [9].

Кит кивнул и отвернулся к костру. Он ничего не сказал вслух, но спустя какое-то время ускользающее в сон сознание Широ зацепилось за тихий, едва различимый шепот.

— You're welcome, Shiro [10].

***

1 — Широ. (англ.)

2 — Широ, проснись. (англ.)

3 — Что случилось? (англ.)

4 — Ничего. Ты… кричал. (англ.)

5 — Правда? (англ.)

6 — Ага. И говорил по-немецки. Я подумал, что тебе снился дурной сон. (англ.)

7 — Дурной сон. Хотел бы я, чтобы это был просто дурной сон. (англ.)

8 — Попробуй поспать. Я буду здесь. Я разбужу тебя, если ты… (англ.)

9 — Спасибо, Кит. (англ.)

10 — Пожалуйста, Широ. (англ.)


	6. В объятиях метели

Погода быстро портилась. Снегопад, начавшийся еще рано утром, усилился, а ледяной ветер, громко завывавший в верхушках деревьев, сбрасывал с ветвей комья снега и норовил забраться под шиворот ледяными пальцами.

На руках Широ больше не было веревок. И все же половину ночи он стоял на часах, следуя заведенному между ними негласному правилу, принес воды из полыньи на реке, разбудил Кита, кивнул ему на котелок с горячей мясной похлебкой… У Кита даже не возникло мысли снова его связывать, когда Широ без лишних слов закинул ранец на плечо и снова пошел впереди, оставляя для Кита глубокие следы в снегу.

Кит хотел было завести разговор обо… всем, но почти услышал в своей голове его невозмутимое «Тут кругом глушь. Одному не выжить», — и, согласившись с этим, упрямо зашагал следом. Он чувствовал себя странно — и одновременно с этим как будто на своем месте. Словно они делали это уже тысячи лет. Заботились друг о друге, сражались вместе, прикрывали спину и мыслили на одной волне.

Между ними установился мир.

Они уловили подкрадывающуюся метель одновременно. Запахнулись в шарфы, надвинули шапки на глаза. Гул ветра все усиливался, и совсем скоро далекая синева леса скрылась в белом тумане. Резко похолодало; колючие порывы норовили сбить с ног даже Широ, который стоял на ногах куда увереннее Кита. Метель обняла их, заключила в ледяные объятия и с каждой минутой стискивала все сильнее и сильнее.

— Нужно укрытие! — крикнул Широ, пытаясь перекричать стихию. Но кругом был бескрайний луг, скрипевший снегом под ногами. Кит выбивался из сил, пытаясь догнать Широ, и он, заметив это, пошел медленнее, а после того, как очередным порывом ветра Кита пошатнуло так, что он чуть не рухнул лицом в снег, и вовсе пошел совсем рядом. Кит ощутил его поддержку, и идти стало легче.

Внезапно из белого снежного марева на них выплыло что-то большое и черное. Кит не сразу понял, что это такое. Им пришлось подойти поближе, и тогда они смогли различить фактуру старой деревянной стены, обветренной и посеревшей от солнца и дождей.

— Это дом, — вслух удивился Кит. Они с Широ переглянулись, как по команде, и оба радостно заулыбались чудесной находке.

Домик был совсем крошечным, но имел все необходимое — маленькую печурку, простой, грубо сколоченный стол, стулья, полки на стенах с какой-то кухонной утварью в виде котелков и сковородок, низкий комодик с уныло пылящейся в нем посудой и даже двухъярусную кровать.

— Кровать. Настоящая, — восхитился Кит. После стольких дней сна практически на голой земле даже такая простая кровать с соломенным тюфяком казалась роскошным ложем.

— Мы могли пройти мимо и не заметить этот дом. Снаружи кошмар, — Широ открыл сворку печки, заглянул внутрь. — О.

— Что там?

— Дров нет.

— Пока здесь нет ветра и снега, меня все устраивает, — сообщил Кит. Стряхнул с себя снег, сбросил выстуженную морозом верхнюю одежду и с размаху плюхнулся на кровать. Она жалобно заскрипела под ним.

— Старая, — прокомментировал Широ.

— Она еще нас переживет, — возразил Кит и опрометчиво решил поерзать на ней, подтверждая свои слова. Кровать заскрипела совсем жалобно — надрывно, с хрипом, какой издает старое трухлявое дерево. Одна из досок верхнего яруса решила, что она слишком стара для таких выходок, и обломилась с одной стороны. Кита припечатало деревяшкой по лбу.

— Блять! — с чувством выдал Кит, потирая ушибленный лоб. Широ громко хрюкнул. — Смешно тебе, немчатина проклятая?

— Извини, — всхлипнул он в ответ, подавляя смех, по своему обыкновению не принимая ругань Кита на свой счет, — сильно ушибся?

Кит забормотал что-то нецензурное на родном шотландском, выбираясь из-под упавшей доски. Удар не был болезненным — скорее, просто обидным. Но не настолько, чтобы останавливать подоспевшего на помощь Широ. Кровать разваливалась на глазах, спать на ней было просто опасно.

— Дрова, — объявил тот. Выломал треснувшую доску и, доломав ее окончательно, закинул ее в печь. Так они лишились кровати, зато смогли наконец согреться. Судя по ощущениям, было едва за полдень, но за покрытым инеем окном металась, выла, стенала метель, заволакивая все непроглядной молочно-голубой пеленой. Идти куда-то в такую погоду было сродни самоубийству, потерять направление было проще простого.

Пока Широ искал среди старой дырявой утвари сковороду, чтобы поджарить остатки волчатины, Кит внимательно осматривал углы. Заглядывал за комод, топал по полу, будто хотел его проломить. В конце концов он принялся простукивать показавшейся ему подозрительной стену, и Широ непонимающе обернулся на него.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Это похоже на охотничий домик.

— …и?

Кит вздохнул. Он с удивлением вспомнил, что Широ, так хорошо понимающий его, вырос не в одиноком старом особняке недалеко от леса, как сам Кит, и вряд ли часто ходил на охоту со стащенным отцовским ружьем.

— В охотничьих домиках часто оставляют тайники. Как раз на такой случай, как наш, — пояснил он. И услышал в своем голосе те самые терпеливые нотки, с какими Широ обычно что-то рассказывал и пояснял самому Киту. Он не знал, как стоит относиться к этому факту, и вместо сложных рассуждений стал рассматривать стенку позади того, что осталось от двухъярусной кровати.

— Помоги мне, — им с Широ удалось сдвинуть шаткую конструкцию с места. Под ней в полу обнаружился ровный квадратный контур тайника.

— Ты был прав, — улыбнулся Широ. А секундой позже вскинул брови и присвистнул.

В неглубоком схроне обнаружилось настоящее сокровище. Несколько кусков отменной вяленой оленины, завернутых в бумагу, головка покрытого белым слоем плесени сыра, — такого твердого, что им можно было забивать гвозди, — и четыре бутылки изысканного французского вина. У Кита заурчало в животе от вида этого гастрономического великолепия.

Взгляд Широ был донельзя красноречивым.

— Думаешь, это хорошая идея? — уточнил Кит.

— Здесь всего четыре. Каждому по две. Все честно.

— Я… обычно не пью вино.

— Я тоже, — Широ был непрошибаем, — но мы еще живы, хоть оба упали с неба. Можем отпраздновать. Или ты струсил?

Кит поджал губы. Он что, бросал ему вызов?

— Ты опьянеешь раньше меня. Спорим? — уголки губ Широ приподнялись в озорной улыбке. Кит еще не видел у Широ такой, и это так сильно удивило его, что он почти подавился воздухом.

Широ, обычно такой собранный, серьезный, разумный и рассудительный, пытался взять Кита на слабо? Это что, ему снится? Одновременно с азартом и задором, прилившим к щекам горячей волной, Кит ощутил, как перед ним открывается новая, незнакомая ему сторона Широ. И она — внезапно — нравилась Киту. Очень. Это было сродни откровению. Как будто читаешь давно знакомую книгу и вдруг натыкаешься на новую страницу.

— На что спорим?

— На что хочешь, — он пожал плечами.

— На желание.

— Идет.

Они пожали руки, скрепляя спор.

***

— …а потом он сказал: «эти сугробы слишком круглые. Сделай их квадратными» [1].

— Что-о-о? — протянул Кит, — квадратными?

— Да. Я три часа чистил взлетную полосу. И потом еще два срезал бока у сугробов.

— Твой Санда — сучий обмудок. Прямо как Айверсон, — заключил Кит, запивая вяленое мясо вином прямо с голышка. В двери охотничьего домика, натопленного и уютного в отсветах пламени в печи, стучалась метель. За окном уже давно стемнело, буря все не утихала, но прямо сейчас Киту было наплевать. Они с Широ пировали и говорили обо всем на свете.

— Айверсон?

— Наш ротный. Он меня сразу невзлюбил. В летном корпусе был один парень… Джеймс Гриффин. Редкостный козел, — помянув его, Кит прибавил еще несколько сочных ругательств. — Так мы с ним постоянно цапались, и Айверсон всегда наказывал только меня, даже если знал, что Гриффин лез первым. У него была своя шайка, я мало что мог сделать… К выпуску я был экспертом в отжимании, шагистике и идеально отдавал честь. О, в этом мне просто не было равных!

Широ засмеялся. Смех у него был потрясающий — глубокий, бархатистый, вызывающий внутри что-то такое, отчего в голове начинало шуметь, а ноги слабели. Кит списывал такое впечатление на крепкое вино. Конечно, все дело было в вине.

— Меня почти отчислили однажды, — признался он.

— За что?

— За драку. Я выловил Гриффина одного, наставил ему синяков. Он побежал жаловаться. Меня не вышвырнули только потому, что им нужны были летчики, а я был лучшим на курсе.

— Ты хорошо летаешь, — одобрительно сказал Широ.

— Но не так хорошо, как ты.

— Терпение и время, — он хмыкнул. — Так ты его победил? Того Гриффина?

Кит задумался.

— Наверное, да, — он отправил в рот кусок вяленого мяса, обдумывая эту мысль. — Да. В итоге все же победил.

Они пили вино, очень быстро пьянея, смеялись, обменивались историями со службы, но не говорили ни слова о войне, словно их разумы синхронно решили задвинуть воспоминания о ней подальше. Широ отрезал от каменно-твердого куска сыра тонкие ломтики. Опускал лезвие ножа, прижимал его к изжелта-белому сырному боку, а потом бил по рукояти. Кит все боялся, что он так отрежет себе палец, но Широ делал это удивительно аккуратно даже после выпитой бутылки вина.

— Сколько тебе лет? — вдруг спросил Кит.

— У тебя мои документы. Можешь сам посмотреть, — в глазах Широ заискрились лукавые огоньки. Да он подкалывал Кита! Тот от осознания этого факта даже улыбнулся.

— Зачем мне туда смотреть, если я могу спросить тебя?

— А как ты думаешь?

Кит поджал губы. Он знал, что на войне люди могут выглядеть куда старше, чем есть на самом деле.

— Меньше тридцати?

— Меньше, — кивнул Широ, — мне двадцать шесть.

— О.

— Что «о»?

— Ты хорошо сохранился.

Широ засмеялся и легонько ткнул Кита в бок. Тот тоже заулыбался.

— А теперь угадай, сколько мне.

— Хм, — Широ почесал подбородок, — тебе… больше двадцати. Но меньше, чем мне. Тебе двадцать два?

— Двадцать один.

— Почти угадал, — просиял Широ.

— Вот почему Санда так тебя не любит? Ты слишком умный, да?

Широ снова хохотнул. Киту нравилось его смешить и слушать, как мелодично переливается его голос. При этом он чувствовал что-то похожее на то, что бывает, когда взлетающий аэроплан отрывается от земли.

— О, я сделал то, что Санда не смог, — сказал Широ, — просто побил все рекорды по полетам.

Из уст иного летчика это прозвучало бы хвастовством, но Широ умудрился рассказать об этом так, будто не видел в этом ничего особенного.

— Что? Просто побил все рекорды? — уточнил Кит со скептицизмом.

— Да.

— Просто. Побил. Все рекорды?

— Мне нравилось летать, — невозмутимостью Широ можно было колоть орехи, — как и тебе.

Кит не стал спорить. Широ был чертовски прав.

— А еще… виноваты мои глаза.

— А что с ними не так? — удивился Кит.

— Они… не такие, как у всех. Знаешь… разрез не тот.

— У тебя прекрасные глаза, Широ. Очень красивые, — возразил Кит, заглядывая ему в глаза. Он был неприлично пьян; его язык заплетался, а внутри разливалось хмельное тепло. Его плечи расслабились, опустились, а комната мягко покачивалась, словно он плыл на лодке по волнам бурной реки.

Какое-то время Широ переваривал услышанную информацию, усиленно хмуря брови.

— М-м-м… спасибо? — не очень уверенно сказал он. — Но они все равно другие. Я наполовину японец.

— Мама или папа? — понятливо спросил Кит.

— Папа. Мама была немкой.

Кит уловил печаль в его тоне и осторожно спросил:

— Что с ней стало?

— Они оба погибли. Давно, — тихо ответил Широ, задумчиво нарезая-откалывая сыр. Кит не задавал вопросов, внимательно слушая и разглядывая его в бликах света от огня. — Родители собрались съездить на родину отца. Меня и назвали японским именем, потому что он очень хотел… Они собирались взять меня с собой, но я был слишком маленьким. Бабушка не позволила. А потом нам пришла телеграмма… Мост упал, когда по нему проезжал поезд. Они не доехали до своего корабля.

— То есть, если бы ты…

— Да. Я бы тоже.

— Мне очень жаль, Широ. Правда, — от души сказал Кит. И вино было не при чем, он действительно жалел, что Широ пришлось через такое пройти.

— Спасибо.

Они молча выпили.

— Это так жутко.

— Наверное… Я был совсем маленький. Меня вырастили дедушка с бабушкой. Учили быть настоящим немцем. Я ведь родился в Германии.

— И что? У них получилось?

— Ты мне скажи, — вдруг улыбнулся Широ. Пьяный, взъерошенный, с блестящими от вина глазами, он просто очаровательно улыбался. Его белая прядь волос красиво серебрилась в полумраке, — я похож на немца?

Кит с шутливой серьезностью наморщил нос. Отставил в сторону бутылку, придвинулся поближе к Широ и, подцепив его подбородок, придирчиво оглядел его лицо с разных сторон.

— Похож, когда хмуришься, — Широ тут же свел брови вместе, и Кит закивал, — ага, вот так.

Широ хохотнул.

— Если бы я знал в детстве, что так можно… Мне не пришлось бы часто драться.

— Тебя задирали? — мгновенно вспыхнул Кит и хватанул кулаком по столу. — Вот ублюдки!

— Я не был похож на всех, — легко пояснил Широ, пожимая плечами, — обычное дело. Таких всегда задирают. Пришлось рано учиться драться.

— Сам учился?

— Ходил в одно место… Меня научили… Как это называется по-английски? Восточные единоборства?

Кит присвистнул.

— Опасный ты. Не хотел бы я оказаться против тебя в рукопашной.

Широ скромно улыбнулся и отпил вина из бутылки. Они оба уже прикончили по одной и теперь добивали вторую.

— Я всегда только защищался. Не любил драки.

— Ты точно про себя рассказываешь? — хрюкнул Кит, отпивая вина. Широ удивленно посмотрел на него, и Кит пояснил. — Я тоже часто дрался. Даже слишком часто. Хотя тоже не любил. Меня… вынуждали.

— Но ты… Нормальный. То есть… Кит, почему? — на лице Широ была растерянность.

Кит пожал плечами.

— Я всегда был одиночкой. Не получалось ни с кем подружиться. Няня… как я ее ненавидел… Она говорила, что я… слишком… дикий. Что со мной нельзя управиться.

— Я не заметил, что ты дикий, Кит. Смелый и решительный, но не… стой… няня?

— Да.

— У тебя была няня?

Кит хлопнул себя по лбу.

— Я же благородных кровей. Род МакКоганов довольно древний. Мне было положено иметь няню, личных учителей и все такое.

На лице Широ было написано удивление пополам с каким-то священным ужасом, как будто он увидел героя из древних легенд.

— То есть… ты какой-то шотландский… этот… — он зажмурился, пытаясь вспомнить слово, — принц?!

Кит ошалело моргнул, а потом пьяно рассмеялся, приятельски ударил Широ кулаком в плечо. Тот недоуменно похлопал глазами, чем ещё сильнее развеселил Кита, а потом и сам засмеялся.

— Принц, — выдохнул Кит. — Боже, вот умора.

Широ вдруг перестал смеяться. Чинно поднялся, так же чинно промаршировал к печке (Кит мог бы поклясться, что проклятый немец, даже будучи нетрезвым, марширует с тонким изяществом, превосходящим его собственное!) и, напустив на себя донельзя серьезный вид, поставил перед Китом шипящую сковороду.

— Ваше Величество, — провозгласил он, нарочно усиливая свой немецкий акцент. Кит прыснул, попытался замаскировать смех надменным покашливанием и приосанился, высокомерно глядя на Широ, — волчатина. Прикажете подать со снегом или с иголками?

— Со снегом. Иголки трудно выковыривать из зубов.

Несколько долгих мгновений Кит смотрел на Широ хмельными сияющими глазами, едва сдерживая хохот. Но когда тот, на секунду выглянув за дверь, вернулся со снежком в руке и действительно водрузил его на запашистый кусок мяса, согнулся за столом пополам.

— Широ, хватит… — выдавил Кит сквозь винный смех, — я никакой не принц. Просто… какой-то парень. Может, мои предки и ездили на породистых лошадях и ели с серебряной посуды, я не такой.

— А какой? — спросил Широ и, покачнувшись, вернулся на свое место напротив него. В его глазах, теплых и участливых, светился интерес. Кит не сразу нашелся, что ответить. Неосознанно потянулся к своему ножу и принялся крутить его в руках, ловя лезвием теплые отблески огня в печи.

— Обычный. Во мне нет ничего благородного, кроме этого ножа. Он достался мне от матери.

— Можно?

Кит вложил нож в раскрытую ладонь Широ. Он принял его аккуратно и с большим уважением, внимательно разглядел, а потом так же аккуратно отдал обратно.

— Хороший, — в этом лаконичном ответе был весь Широ.

— Да. Я с ним вырос. Научился с ним управляться. Наверное, маме было бы интересно это узнать.

— Она далеко сейчас?

— Я… не знаю, где она, — признался Кит. Он не планировал это говорить, но было уже поздно. Обилие вина, горячая еда и уют одинокого домика развязали ему язык. — Она ушла, когда я был совсем маленьким.

Широ кивнул, посмотрел на него с пониманием. Кит почувствовал, что он ждет продолжения, и сам не понял, как так вышло, что со вздохом стал рассказывать дальше:

— Папа был из обычных, без титула и громкой фамилии. Ради него мама поссорилась со всеми родственниками и уехала в старый особняк в глуши. Они поженились, родился я… А потом она бросила все. Имение, папу, меня… и ушла. Может, она решила, что совершила ошибку. Что я был ошибкой. А потом папа утонул на «Титанике»… Ты слышал про «Титаник»? Он врезался в льдину, и… в общем… я остался один.

По мере того, как он говорил, его голос становился все тише и тише, и в конце концов Кит умолк. Вспоминать о прошлом было горько, и он приложился к бутылке с вином. Сделал несколько больших глотков, смывая болезненные воспоминания. Под крепостью вина боль не исчезала, но ослабела и подернулась дымкой.

— Извини. Я не должен был… — пробормотал Кит. — Я никому этого не рассказывал, но… Извини, что вывалил это на тебя.

— Все в порядке Кит. Я рад, что ты рассказал мне. И… знаешь…

Его большая и горячая ладонь накрыла руку Кита, и тот вздрогнул, неожиданно смутившись.

— Я не думаю, что ты ошибка, Кит.

Он поднял на Широ грустные глаза. Тот смотрел так ласково и пронзительно, что сердце Кита сжалось от нахлынувших чувств.

— Ты хороший. Очень. Талантливый. И умный. Она бы тобой гордилась.

— Думаешь? — тихо шепнул Кит, неотрывно глядя на Широ.

— Знаю.

От искренности в голосе Широ, такой живой и настоящей, у Кита защипало в носу. То ли дело было в том, что он был пьян и легко расчувствовался, то ли в том, что он всегда хотел услышать что-то подобное. Неважно, от отца, няни, друзей… А в итоге это произнес вражеский немецкий офицер, который едва не прикончил Кита, а потом несколько раз спас ему жизнь.

Они помолчали. В печке трещали остатки кровати, ветер гудел в дымовой трубе. На чугунной сковороде шипел, тая, кусочек снега. Звуки растворялись в теплой тишине домика, вплетались в запахи жареного мяса, вина и уюта. Кит был словно на краю земли, потерянный в зимней глуши, сидел за одним столом с тем, кому по всем законам логики и здравого смысла нельзя было верить, и вместе с тем Кит верил ему, ощущая странное умиротворение.

Еще ни перед кем Кит не выставлял себя таким уязвимым. Эмоции всегда были слишком сложным делом для него, но не для Широ. Он разбирался в них очень хорошо, и Кит, открыв перед ним свою боль, которую обычно прятал от всех под нахмуренными бровями, сжатыми кулаками и вызывающим поведением, обнаружил, что к ней относятся предельно бережно.

Широ принимал Кита таким, каким он был, не пытаясь перевоспитать, как няня, Айверсон и другие офицеры. От него не нужно было постоянно защищаться. Он смотрел на него с таким вниманием и участием, как будто Кит не был пустым местом.

Наоборот. Он смотрел так, как будто Кит был важным и значимым. И это, что самое странное, совсем не пугало. Широ был таким естественным, искренним и чутким — таких людей не бывает. Просто не существует. Может, Кит придумал его? Ударился головой при крушении аэроплана и выдумал себе… друга.

У Кита не повернулся бы язык назвать Широ врагом. Уже нет. С врагами не разговаривают, как с давними приятелями, не делят еду и не спят рядом, не сторожат их сон, не перевязывают им раны. И уж точно не выворачивают перед ними душу, напившись на пару крепкого тягучего вина, от которого кружилась голова, а мысли принимали другое течение.

Осознавать Широ рядом было так просто. И одновременно невероятно сложно.

— Пора, — тихо сказал Широ, и Кит понял, что крепко задумался, а Широ деликатно не прерывал его долгое время. Даже в этом он был тактичен.

— Что пора?

— Сравнивать.

Широ потряс перед ним своей почти пустой бутылкой. У Кита тоже осталось всего пару глотков. Они со звоном чокнулись и в торжественной тишине допили остатки вина.

— Вставай, — Широ поднялся со своего места. Его ощутимо шатало. Кит преисполнился уверенности в том, что его-то развезло куда меньше, и быстро вскочил со стула, но он был вынужден тут же схватиться за спинку.

До того, как он встал, он и не думал, что был настолько пьян. Комната вокруг него дрожала, плыла и кружилась, пол сделался мягким и проваливался под ногами.

— Иди сюда, — Широ остановился посередине комнаты. Кит медленно подошел к нему, изо всех сил пытаясь удержать равновесие. Он будто шел по тонкой планке, поставленной между двух лодок, что качались на волнах.

Широ прикрыл глаза. Он стоял с безукоризненно ровной спиной, ногами, расставленными на ширину плеч, и расслабленно опущенными руками.

— Что ты делаешь? — засмеялся Кит.

— Тебе тоже нужно стать так же. И закрыть глаза, — в теплом тоне Широ тоже искрилась веселость. Кит преувеличенно шумно вздохнул, но все же послушался.

Стоило ему опустить веки, как он окунулся с головой в зыбкую темноту. Поначалу он стоял ровно, но всего через пару секунд начал заваливаться вперед. Удержаться на месте удалось благодаря взмаху рук. Судя по скрипу пола, Широ тоже пошатнулся.

В Ките вспыхнул соревновательный азарт.

— Не жульничай, — предупредил Широ, — глаза не открывать.

— Сам не жульничай, старикан.

Кит мог поклясться, что в молчании Широ он услышал настолько громкое возмущение, что ощутил его кожей.

— Сопляк.

— Хэй, откуда ты знаешь это слово?

Широ тихо рассмеялся, и Кит рассмеялся ему в ответ.

Их маленький поединок не продлился долго: Кит снова потерял равновесие. Он опасно наклонился вперёд и, испуганно распахнув глаза, выбросил руки вперёд.

Как раз вовремя, чтобы встретиться с Широ. Он тоже не устоял на месте и пошатнулся, рефлекторно ища опору.

Они нашли ее в друг друге. Сцепились руками, рассмеялись пьяно и весело. Кит и не заметил, как они обнялись, поддерживая друг друга и не давая упасть. Вокруг них кружилась деревянная мебель, дрожали стены, бушевала метель. Снаружи было холодно, но на душе Кита было тепло. Он ощущал на себе надежную тяжесть рук Широ, его дыхание, запах вина, сыра, обнимал его за плечи и чувствовал себя в полной безопасности, чего не случалось уже очень давно.

— Ничья? — выдохнул он.

— Ничья, — отозвался Широ едва слышно. От его шепота, прозвучавшим над самым ухом, по спине Кита побежали мурашки.

Кит не помнил, кто шевельнулся первым. Наверное, они сделали это одновременно. Провалились на пол прямо в одежде, улеглись недалеко от печи, положили куртки под голову. Какое-то время они делали в тишине без сна, разглядывая потолок и прислушиваясь к завыванием ветра в трубе.

— Не спишь? — голос Широ обволакивал сонное сознание.

— Нет.

— Спи, я постерегу.

— Не надо, Широ. Там метель… Ничего не случится.

— Я давно так не смеялся, как сегодня, — немного погодя, сказал Широ в полутьму, потрескивающую дровами в печи. — Спасибо.

— Не за что, — отозвался Кит удивлённо. Его ещё никогда не благодарили за смех. — Я ужасно пьян. И я больше не могу улыбаться, у меня болит лицо.

— И у меня.

— Нужно было давно это сделать… Познакомиться нормально. Мы так долго летали в одном небе и никак не могли просто сесть и поговорить.

— Мы были слишком заняты.

— Да. Были. Почему ты не сбил меня раньше?

— Я сбил!

— Точно, — сообразил Кит — и снова рассмеялся. Сейчас все прошлое казалось таким далеким, чужим, ненастоящим, о нем можно было легко и смешно шутить.

— О-ох, — протянул он, отсмеявшись, — Айверсон меня убьет.

— За то, что разбил аэроплан?

— И за это тоже. Я улетел без его приказа.

— Ты сделал что?

— Я улетел тебя ловить, никому ничего не сказав. А, зная Айверсона, мне не поздоровится. Если он выставит все в нужном свете, меня объявят дезертиром и расстреляют.

Широ повернул к нему голову. На его лице был написан неподдельный ужас. Это рассмешило Кита. Хмель сделал его чересчур легкомысленным.

— Кит, это не смешно.

— Брось. Максимум, что мне светит — это тюрьма. Тем более, я ведь тебя поймал так или иначе. Может, мне даже скостят срок.

Киту казалось забавным ввинтить эту шутку, но Широ так не думал.

— Кит. Я… должен сказать тебе кое-что, — он вдруг сделался серьёзным, — это очень важно.

— Только не начинай, не нужно читать мне нотации.

— Нет, я не…

— Слушай! Это был мой шанс, ясно? Я услышал, что ты со своими коршунами летаешь где-то рядом, я не мог тебя упустить. А потом меня сбили, у тебя заглох двигатель, и вот… мы здесь. Пьяные и сытые. И ещё живые.

Ещё живые. Это звучало так странно, от этих слов веяло меланхолией, надеждой и притаившейся в груди болью. Глаза Широ будто светились в полумраке комнаты, освещенной только огнем в небольшой печурке. Глубокие, мягкие, печальные, они казались двумя искрами от костра, поднимающимися в ночное небо.

Все еще живы. Со своими темными и светлыми историями, с желаниями и стремлениями, со смехом и слезами, пролитыми и непролитыми… И они оба здесь. Рядом друг с другом, соединенные не взаимной ненавистью, но чем-то иным. Незнакомым и неизведанным.

У Кита заныло под ребрами. Он крепко зажмурился и вдруг придвинулся к Широ. Опустил голову ему на грудь, прижался, пряча лицо в складках его одежды. Этот жест был одновременно и требовательным, и просящим, уязвимым. Он с замиранием сердца проследил, как вокруг него сжимаются объятия. Откуда-то наплыло ощущение тихой радости и трепета. И — усталости.

Он очень устал. Они оба устали.

— Прости, Широ, я тебя перебил. Что ты хотел сказать? — тихо пробубнил Кит, чувствуя, как растворяется в тепле от огня и чужого тела.

— Ничего, Кит. Ничего. Спи, — руки Широ крепко обнимали его, и он позволил себе мягко соскользнуть в сон, как будто сошел с нахоженной дорожки в высокую траву.

***

1 - Реальная история из современной армии (!).


	7. Новые горизонты

— Осторожнее!

— Я всегда осторожен, — отозвался Кит, ковыряя пчелиные соты армейской алюминиевой ложкой. Он стоял на одной ноге на шатающейся ветке.

— Если ты упадешь с дерева…

— То что?

— Я тебя поймаю.

Кит хрюкнул. Едва ли не высовывая язык от усердия, он пытался наскрести в котелок еще немного меда. Дикие пчелы лениво шевелились в дупле, окуренные дымом тлеющей головешки, но все равно так и норовили ужалить Кита. Несколько из них уже забрались к нему под рукавицы и в рукав.

— Ай! Чтоб тебя…

— Кит? Что случилось?

— Мрх!.. — Кит зарычал, тряхнув рукавом. — Ничего. Они кусаются.

— Это полезно. Как это зовется… Иглоукалывание?

— Пошел ты, — беззлобно ругнулся Кит в ответ на шпильку. — Хочешь, я и тебе пчел соберу? Устрою настоящий сеанс пчелиной терапии. Бесплатно.

— Бесплатно?

— Только для тебя. И только потому, что ты красиво играешь на губной гармонике. И стережешь меня по ночам.

— Ты щедрый.

Кит снова хрюкнул, выскребая ложкой медовые соты.

— Слезай, нам хватит.

— Еще… немного… — Кит придвинулся чуть ближе к дуплу. В детстве он хорошо лазил по деревьям, а сейчас этот навык был как нельзя кстати. Когда они с Широ проходили мимо толстого раскидистого дерева, Кит услышал пчелиное гудение. А потом, задрав голову, увидел и дупло, из которого оно исходило.

— Кит!

— Да… Все. Я уже спус…

Ветка под ним коротко хрупнула и сломалась.

— Твою мать! — вскрикнул Кит, теряя опору. Падая, он пересчитал боками несколько мелких веток и чуть не выколол себе глаз, но котелок с медом из рук не выпустил. И упал на что-то мягкое.

Широ под ним глухо застонал. Он явно больно ударился о землю, когда упавший сбил его с ног. Кит и сам расшиб себе колено и, судя по ощущениям, содрал себе кожу на виске. Зато у них теперь был первоклассный дикий мед!

— Спасибо, — сдавленно прошипел Кит. Уперся рукой в грудь Широ и попытался слезть с него. Выходила какая-то неловкая возня.

— Я же сказал… Что поймаю. Уф! — застонал Широ. — Толстый.

— Это я толстый? — вспыхнул Кит. Ударил Широ в плечо в притворной обиде. Тот дернулся под ним, и Кит, потеряв равновесие, снова упал — на этот раз лицом в снег.

— Пф-пф-тпф! — он зафыркал, отплевываясь. Широ бархатисто рассмеялся — легко, заразительно.

— «Я хорошо лажу по деревьям» — передразнил он слова Кита, от души веселясь, — «могу в цирке выступать».

— Ох, заткнись!

Когда Кит вынырнул из сугроба, Широ попытался окунуть его в снег еще раз, но тот кошкой вывернулся из его рук и перешел в контратаку.

Они возились в снегу, играясь и дурачась, обмениваясь тычками и легкими ударами, пока Широ в какой-то момент не замер. Он тяжело дышал ртом и смотрел в одну точку. Кит как раз собирался угостить его горстью снега за шиворот, но вскинул голову — и тоже застыл на месте. Проследил за направлением взгляда Широ. Непроизвольно задержал дыхание.

Совсем рядом с ними под деревом сидел заяц. Белый, пушистый, великолепный заяц. От его вида у Кита заурчало в животе, а рот наполнился слюной.

Кит переглянулся с Широ, кивнул ему. Тот ответил тем же. Принялся медленно, чтобы не спугнуть зайца, подниматься на колени, принимая удобную для рывка позу. Кит потянулся к ближайшему тяжелому предмету — котелку с медом. Под рукой больше ничего не оказалось, а момент упускать было нельзя.

За последнюю неделю они проделывали что-то подобное несколько раз. Каждый знал, что ему делать. Они охотились вместе.

Кит прицельно метнул в зайца свой снаряд. Котелок пролетел по широкой дуге, расплескивая густые капли меда, и оглушил зайца. Раздался глухой бряцающий звук. Заяц подпрыгнул и, ошалев от боли и испуга, попытался убежать. Но Широ был к этому готов. Он вовремя рванулся вперед, прыгнул, прижал белую тушку к земле. Оглушенный заяц бестолково задергался в его руках.

— Есть! — Кит ликовал.

— Ужин, — торжественно возвестил Широ, поднимая зайца за уши. Тот дернулся, извернулся и заехал задней лапой ему в грудь, оставив на его куртке следы от когтей. Если бы удар не вышел скользящим, заяц вполне мог бы пропороть плотную кожу.

— Miststück [1], — растерянно выдал Широ по-немецки. Кит прыснул.

— Тебе врезал заяц!

— Weiß Armleuchter [2], — выругался Широ снова, и от искренней обиды в его голосе Киту стало еще смешнее.

— Боже, Широ! Тебе врезал заяц! — Кит рухнул в снег, обхватив живот от смеха. Он помнил, насколько сильно пинаются зайцы, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Широ его веселья не разделял. Он коротким движением свернул зверьку шею и воззрился на Кита с таким видом, будто он только что был публично унижен, а после еще и предан лучшим другом. А Кит просто покатывался. Он так давно не веселился, забывая себя в череде безумных лет войны, что теперь с удивлением обнаружил, что еще способен смеяться на трезвую голову, не употребив при этом пару бутылок вина. Он удовольствием поддавался порыву и хохотал во все горло. Смеялся так громко и заразительно, что Широ проникся. Сначала заулыбался, а потом тоже присоединился к Киту.

Над заснеженной поляной плыли отзвуки их веселого смеха, зимнее небо щурилось обрывками облаков. Киту хотелось бы, чтобы это мгновение замерло. Замерзло, застыло, растянулось в вечности и никогда не кончалось. Потому что в эту минуту — валяясь в снегу, тяжело выдыхая в небо, глядя на склонившегося над ним Широ, который, не переставая улыбаться, протягивал ему руку, чтобы помочь встать, — он был счастлив.

Пронзительно, искренне и по-настоящему счастлив. Будто не было на свете никаких бомб, никаких страхов, темноты, крови и ужасов. Будто люди еще не придумали войну. Будто маленький мирок — их с Широ мирок, — состоявший из зимы, чистого воздуха, мороза, теплого дыхания, дыма от костра и долгих разговоров в темноте, расширился до размеров необъятной вселенной.

Кит целиком состоял из лесной глуши. Тишины спящих деревьев, воя ветра в ветвях и в парашютном шелке самодельной палатки, голоса Широ, когда он с увлечением о чем-то рассказывал. Он состоял из теплоты, которая росла в нем, когда Кит смотрел на Широ. И жглась в груди, когда Широ ловил обращенный на него взгляд и мягко улыбался, изогнув красиво очерченные брови.

Где-то там, за горизонтом, еще существовало зло. Жили окопы, хрипели ружья, гремели залпы артиллерийский орудий, клубился ядовитый дым, сжирающий легкие, но Кит забыл об этом. Кит забывал обо всем, когда ночью у костра Широ играл для него на губной гармонике. Однажды Кит захотел попробовать сам. Быстро показав Киту, как играть, Широ передал ему инструмент, и Кит, немного дрожа от волнения, трепетно прижал его ко рту.

Бок гармоники был горячим и чуть мокрым. На ней только что играл Широ, и она сохранила тепло его рта, влажность дыхания. Мысль об этом потрясла Кита, и он на несколько секунд замер, слушая, как громко грохочет в груди его дрогнувшее сердце. Он зажмурился и крепко обхватил гармонику губами.

— Зажми здесь, — подсказал Широ, наклоняясь и аккуратно передвигая его пальцы, куда нужно.

Кит смутился. Получившиеся звуки были ужасны.

— Не страшно. Ты научишься. Нужно время, — ободряюще сказал Широ, улыбаясь. Но Кит волновался совсем не потому, что у него не получилось сыграть. Он сглотнул и отвернулся, чтобы спрятать горящее лицо.

Они все еще шли вперед. По пути им попадались хутора, маленькие деревни, заброшенные, разрушенные, сгоревшие… Люди покинули их, спасаясь от железной поступи войны. Иногда в погребах удавалось найти что-то из припасов, консервы, сахар, соль, остатки муки; временами попадались дома, печи в которых были разрушены или забиты мусором. Тогда они баррикадировали двери изнутри и ложились спать рядом под одной шинелью, тесно прижавшись друг к другу для сохранения тепла.

В такие ночи Кит почти не мог спать от волнения, которое стучало у него в висках. Близость Широ, сонного, расслабленного, действовала на Кита как дурман. Он украдкой рассматривал в темноте его лицо с правильными чертами, сильным подбородком. Его дрожащие ресницы, широкий росчерк шрама поперек носа. Тонкие губы.

Так хотелось протянуть руку и коснуться их. Провести поверх подушечкой большого пальца, ощутить шершавую, обветренную поверхность губ… А потом накрыть своими.

Такие ночи были слишком тревожными. Ему удавалось забыться только под утро, и тогда Кит просыпался опустошенный, будто выпотрошенный изнутри тупым ножом, и вынужденный скрывать от Широ выпуклость в штанах. Ему больше нравилось ночевать в лесу. Тогда они долго беседовали, смотрели на звезды, если небо было чистым. Широ играл на гармонике, рассказывал про созвездия или учил Кита делать поразительно аккуратные самокрутки.

— Терпение, — напоминал Широ, снова и снова показывая Киту правильную последовательность. Завороженный точными движениями его пальцев, Кит изо всех сил пытался их повторить. Удивительно, но при всем своем сигаретном мастерстве Широ не курил. По его словам, он занимался этим, чтобы успокоиться, а потом угощал сослуживцев.

Когда у Кита получилась его первая аккуратная сигарета, тот не удержал в груди ликующий смех. Широ сиял. Он был искренне рад за него — и все равно очень удивился, когда Кит, разломив свежескрученную сигарету пополам, протянул Широ одну половину.

На его лице отразилось трогательное изумление. Он с благодарностью принял маленький подарок и спрятал его в нагрудном кармане — на черный день. Свою половину Кит тут же скурил, преисполненный чувства собственного достоинства.

Это была лучшая сигарета в его жизни.

Кит постоянно учился у Широ чему-то новому, но и сам не отставал. Он учил Широ английскому языку. Его произношение день ото дня становилось все лучше, словарный запас рос (в том числе и нецензурный). Широ, в свою очередь, начал учить Кита немецкому. Они провели не один час за ломаными, почти бестолковыми, но поднимающими настроение языковыми уроками, перебрасываясь знаниями во время дневных переходов.

Кит показал Широ несколько способов изготовления проволочных силков, которыми он пользовался, когда в детстве уходил в походы в лес, и которые они тут же опробовали в деле. Кит неплохо умел рыбачить, и когда они наткнулись на удобное место для рыбной ловли, вспомнил о том, как удил рыбу зимой и вслух пожалел, что у них нет удочки.

— Зато есть леска.

— Я не нашёл у тебя лески, когда обыскивал, — удивлённо произнёс Кит. Это было так давно. Кажется, годы назад.

— Ты нашёл это, — Широ достал из кармана маленькую жестяную коробочку, которую Кит отдал ему вместе с остальными вещами (кроме документов).

— У тебя там не только спички? — Кит неоднократно видел, как Широ достаёт их именно оттуда, и считал, что в коробку он их клал, чтобы защитить от влаги.

Широ тихо вздохнул и чуть улыбнулся. Раскрыл коробочку и показал Киту ее содержимое. Внутри обнаружились не только спички, но и нитка с иголкой, маленькое лезвие, вышеупомянутая леска.

— А что это? — Кит указал на белый прямоугольник сложенной фотокарточки, который лежал на самом дне, — можно посмотреть?

Широ кивнул. Но не так, как он обычно это делал, а неуверенно, внутренне подобравшись.

От Кита это не укрылось, но он не мог пересилить свое любопытство. Взял фотокарточку как можно аккуратнее, развернул… Сердце пропустило удар.

С фотографии на Кита смотрели двое мужчин. Одним из них был Широ — Кит узнал его по взгляду, блеску глаз и вежливой улыбке. Он выглядел очень молодо. Вторым был смуглый брюнет в очках, высокий, почти равный Широ по росту. На его умном лице светилась печаль.

Оба были в немецкой летной форме, на фоне виделись крылатые силуэты аэропланов.

— Кто это? — спросил Кит, разглядывая незнакомца. Было в нем что-то такое, что заставляло внутренности сворачиваться в тугой болезненный комок.

— Друг, — просто пояснил Широ. Но его голос звучал сложно. В нем прорезались незнакомые, чужие нотки.

— Как его зовут?

— Адам. Адам Вайсс. Он тоже был летчиком.

Кит оторвался от фотокарточки и взглянул на Широ. Тот выглядел как обычно — расправленные плечи, ровная осанка, спокойное лицо. Но на самом дне его зрачков Кит прочел застарелую, похороненную под слоями военных дней боль. Ему не требовалось больше слов, чтобы понять — Адам погиб.

— Кто? Мы?

— Французы.

Кит не знал, как выразить то, что ощущал. У него внутри бушевала буря из чувств, которым не было названия.

— Вы были близки?

Широ вздрогнул. Киту отчего-то стало горько. Он пожалел о том, что задал этот вопрос, и надеялся, что Широ не ответит. Он иногда делал так, когда не хотел говорить на определённую тему. Но сейчас он вздохнул, и, глядя на свои руки, кивнул.

— Да. Мы… — ему было тяжело подобрать слова, — долго… летали вместе. Учили новобранцев. Пока не рассорились. А потом он погиб.

Кит снова посмотрел на фотографию. Он никогда не чувствовал с кем-то особой связи и не мог представить, что он чувствовал бы на месте Широ. И даже когда Кит пошёл в Королевский летный корпус, ему не удавалось завести себе товарищей. Его считали либо выскочкой, либо опасным драчуном. Только два человека в мире были способны терпеть непростой характер Кита: его ведомый, Регрис (Кит отказывался думать о нем, как о погибшем), и… Широ.

Его Широ. Которого любил человек по имени Адам с бережно хранимой фотокарточки. И которого когда-то любил сам Широ.

У Кита не было никаких доказательств этому. Но было чутье, которое его не подводило. И сейчас оно больно кололось под рёбрами, будто воткнутая в одежду и забытая швеей острая иголка.

— Тебе идёт военная форма, — невпопад сказал Кит, отдавая фотографию обратно, — то есть… Я имел в виду…

Он пытался сказать, что Широ, и без того красивый и статный, в форме выглядел еще лучше. Что теперешний Широ нравился ему даже больше Широ с фотографии, где у него не было ни белой пряди, ни шрама поперек носа, что он не растерял своей привлекательности за время войны, но не мог найти нужных слов. Пытался сказать, что ему жаль. Сказать, что он, если бы мог, забрал боль Широ — всю, какой бы огромной и бескрайней она не была, до последней капли, — и похоронил бы ее в себе.

Он пытался. Непослушный язык будто присох к нёбу. Широ прекратил его терзания.

— Спасибо, Кит. — Широ опустил руку ему на плечо, ощутимо и ободряюще сжал, — спасибо.

Он только растерянно кивнул, почему-то стесняясь смотреть Широ в глаза. Взял леску и молча ушёл рыбачить, предоставляя Широ разбивать лагерь в уютном месте под раскидистым дубом. В тот вечер у них был отличный ужин из ухи и печеной рыбы, а Широ хоть и был привычно отзывчив, Кит чувствовал печаль, что тяжёлым грузом лежала на его плечах.

Дни проходили в заботах о пропитании и крове, охоте, разговорах обо всем на свете. Кит привык к переходам на большие расстояния, адаптировался к постоянному холоду и окончательно пропитался доверием к Широ. Он чувствовал, что его доверие взаимно, и оттого было ещё тяжелее стоять ночью на часах, охраняя его сон.

Он стал часто думать о том, что с ними будет, когда они достигнут фронта. Что Кит скажет своему руководству? С какими чувствами он отдаст им документы немецкого офицера, какими словами будет уговаривать их пощадить его? И что сделает Айверсон?

Как мог Кит уберечь Широ от допроса и расстрела, если он сам не был уверен, что останется цел? Дисциплина в их рядах и так была жёсткой, а Кит уже заработал себе репутацию нарушителя спокойствия. Его не пощадят, накажут по всей строгости. И вряд ли один пленник, даже такой важный, как Чёрный лев, это изменит.

Но разве Широ был похож на бездушную машину для убийства? И почему Кит вообще вел этого удивительного, доброго и глубоко чувствующего человека в плен?

Впервые в жизни Кит не знал, что ему делать. И это было очень страшно. Страшнее, чем падать на подбитом аэроплане с огромной высоты.

Широ громко вздохнул на еловой лежанке у огня.

— Все тихо? — его голос звучал хрипло со сна.

— Да. Спи. — Кит смотрел в ночь. У него было влажно в глазах и щипало в носу.

— Ты слишком громко думаешь.

Кит хмыкнул. Внутри него шевелилась гадкая, отвратительная темнота, которая не имела ничего общего с тихой темнотой окружающей ночи, но он не хотел перекладывать свои заботы на плечи Широ.

— Иди сюда.

Кит не шевельнулся.

— Пожалуйста. Иди сюда. Погрейся. Ты весь дрожишь.

Под боком у Широ было тепло. Кит моментально согрелся, вспыхивая от того ощущения уюта, сердечности и теплоты, которое всегда цвело в нем, когда Широ был так близко.

— Посмотри, как красиво.

Широ указал рукой вверх, на усыпанное звездами небо. Бескрайнее, бесконечное, мудрое и древнее: оно следило за тем, что происходило внизу, смотрело бледным оком луны и тусклым намеком на свет солнца на горизонте. До рассвета оставалось несколько часов.

— Что ты видишь?

— Звёзды.

— Они всегда там, Кит.

Он помолчал.

— Война когда-нибудь кончится. Люди снова заживут в мире. Может, через сто лет снова начнётся война, и снова после нее люди будут жить. Все будет меняться. Но звезды… Они всегда одни и те же. Они всегда там. Присматривают за нами.

Широ повернулся к Киту и улыбнулся. Они лежали совсем рядом, Кит ощущал тепло его тела под одеждой.

— Когда-нибудь… Мы отправимся туда. Ты и я.

Сердце Кита замерло.

— К звездам?

— Да. К звездам, — сияние ночного неба отражалось в его глазах. Кит затаил дыхание, не в силах пошевелиться под этим глубоким взглядом, который проникал глубоко в его душу. В нем было столько всего. Вера. Доверие. Тепло.

Киту хотелось раствориться в нем. Прильнуть тесно-тесно, уткнуться в ворот его холодной куртки. Почувствовать на себе сильные, но такие чуткие руки. Поцеловать в уголок рта, будто украсть у мира самую большую его драгоценность — и сразу же умереть.

И он почти умер, когда Широ коснулся его правой щеки. Очень осторожно, будто боялся ранить, провел кончиками пальцев поверх шрама.

— Прости, — горечь в его голосе была настолько пронзительна, что у Кита перехватило дыхание, — это ведь сделал я?

— Это был не ты.

— Он часть меня, Кит. Я оставил этот шрам.

— Нет, — твёрдо произнёс Кит, — это был не ты, Широ. Я знаю тебя.

Широ хотел что-то ответить, но почему-то ее стал. Его брови болезненно изогнулись, а на лице проступила грустная улыбка, в которой сквозила печаль.

— Спи, — Кит опомнился, когда понял, что уже очень долго смотрит Широ в глаза. Слишком долго. Он вскочил на ноги и вернулся на свой пост.

Он едва дожил до утра, слушая, как Широ уязвимо и трогательно посапывает во сне. Ему казалось, он в любое мгновение может провалиться под землю или наоборот — она перестанет его держать, и он, оторвавшись ногами от ее стылой поверхности, взлетит в небо и никогда не вернется.

На следующий день они вышли к очередной брошенной деревне. Здесь стояло много домов, но после бомбёжки уцелели только несколько. Возле одного из них виднелся аккуратный сруб бани, а на незамерзающем ручье стояла водяная мельница.

Нигде не было заметно присутствия людей. Жители эвакуировались отсюда.

Кит и Широ привычно разделились, осматривая дома, и через час оба обогатились полезными находками. Кит нашел три банки армейской тушенки в консервах и мешочек сухих бобов. Широ обнаружил мешок муки в мельнице, а в одном из развалившихся домов — полевую аптечку и бинты.

Они заняли дом и, почувствовав себя хозяевами, принялись за готовку. Широ напек сладких лепешек с медом на воде, обжаривая их в тяжёлой чугунной сковороде, Кит тушил бобы с консервированной говядиной в огромном котле, который едва смог поднять. В чайнике заваривался травяной чай. Скоро они сидели в тепле настоящего дома, за настоящим столом, и ели не руками, как привыкли в лесу, а ложками и вилками. Горячая еда ещё никогда не была такой вкусной.

— Здесь есть баня. Давай вытопим, — предложил Широ после того, как оба утолили голод и согрелись, — я нормально не мылся сто лет. И ты тоже.

Кит принял эту идею положительно. Тогда Широ, просияв, отправился колоть дрова, оставив Кита наедине с его мыслями. Странными, горячими и темными.

Они одолевали его и мешали спать. Преследовали во снах и наяву, проступали ярче и звучали громче, если Кит смотрел на Широ или чувствовал его взгляд на себе. В нем проснулась странная жажда, которую нельзя было утолить водой, и по мере того, как они приближались к фронту, бороться с ней становилось все сложнее.

Кит ещё какое-то время сидел за столом, а потом, движимый какими-то глубинными порывами, встал со своего места и подошёл к окну.

Широ, скинув с себя куртку, рубил дрова во дворе.

Топор в его крепких руках поднимался и падал, с сухим треском разрубая деревянные колоды на дрова. С его разгоряченного тела валил пар, высокий влажный лоб облепили белые пряди волос. Кит не мог оторвать глаз от его статной фигуры, от широкого разворота плеч, могучей груди, плоского живота. А когда он опускался взглядом к талии и сильным бедрам Широ, у него начинали гореть щеки.

Кит был в растерянности. Он не знал, куда ему деться от разрывающих грудь чувств. Они были новыми, незнакомыми, а оттого пугали. Но в то же время Киту хотелось ещё. Больше этого странного, тянущего в паху ощущения, больше горько-сладкой тревоги, пустившей корни глубоко в душе. Чтобы немного отвлечься, он принялся носить воду из ручья.

Вскоре они с Широ оказались в горячей тесноте бани. Здесь была простая печка, низкая лавка и довольно крепкий на вид полок. Звенели тазы и черпаки, журчала вода.

— Как хорошо, — довольно урчал Широ, намыливаясь и оттирая застаревшую грязь. Кит понимал его радость, но не мог ее разделить. Потому что он терял над собой всякий контроль, когда озирался на Широ и видел блеск его влажной кожи при свете одинокой масляной лампы, висевшей на стене. На его спине, прямо поверх тонких росчерков шрамов, расцветали причудливые узоры полутеней и бликов, стекали к пояснице, крепким ягодицам, бедрам… Кит сглотнул.

Они мылись, стоя друг к другу спиной. Кит был благодарен Богу, небу, космосу и всем божествам прошлого и будущего, что Широ не видит сейчас его лицо. Кит рассеянно водил мочалкой по своим рукам и старался не думать о том, что позади него стоял мужчина, который был виновником его беспокойства — абсолютно нагой, горячий и влажный. И казалось бы, привыкший к общему армейскому душу Кит не должен так реагировать на наготу. Но это был не один из летчиков его эскадрильи, которого Кит едва знал и видел только на разборе полётов и брифинге перед миссией, а Широ. Его Широ. И от одного этого осознания начинало шуметь в ушах, как от крепкого алкоголя.

Широ шевельнулся, и Кит быстро отвернулся, пытаясь скрыть, что бесстыже любовался им. Его щеки и уши горели. Наверное, Широ все-таки заметил, что на него смотрят, потому что предложил:

— Давай потру спину.

— Я могу и сам, — торопливо запротестовал Кит, но Широ уже подошел к нему со вспененной мочалкой в руках. Кит боялся даже покоситься на него. Прерывисто вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, когда Широ выдавил из мочалки воздушные хлопья мыльной пены на плечи Кита, а потом растер их широким щедрым движением.

Давление мочалки на уставшие плечи было сродни откровению. Широ легко касался напряженной спины Кита, постепенно увеличивая нажим. Он прошелся вдоль позвоночника, боков, задержался, чтобы надавить под лопатками, где неделями накапливалась усталость. Он будто точно знал, где нужно нажать посильнее, а где — напротив, пройтись, едва касаясь.

— Спасибо, Широ, достаточно, — пробормотал Кит. Он едва мог говорить — его грудь будто обхватили раскаленные железные обручи, которые, остывая, сжимались вокруг него все сильнее и сильнее.

— Стой смирно. — Бархатистый голос Широ раздался над самым ухом, и вверх по позвоночнику Кита поползли мурашки. Так близко. Так горячо. Он зажмурился и почти перестал дышать, — у тебя плечи каменные. Хочу размять.

Кит терялся в приятных ощущениях, которые дарил ему Широ. Они расслабляли натруженные мышцы, разминая их, наполняя теплом. Напряжение постепенно стекало вниз, к паху, и задерживалось там, сворачиваясь в тугой узел. Как во сне Кит тактильно следил за тем, как мочалка скользит вдоль его плеч и спины, постепенно перемещается к предплечьям, затем к груди, бокам, ребрам, оставляя за собой мыльные разводы…

Кит не помнил, когда эти касания перестали походить на обыкновенное мытье и стали интимнее, откровеннее. Он отдался им целиком, растворился во влажном воздухе бани и ощущении тесной близости. Он перестал волноваться о том, что Широ заметит его возбуждение, перестал думать. Сознание отключилось, все лишние мысли выветрились из головы.

Широ медленно, очень медленно убрал отросшие волосы Кита с его шеи, опалил его открытую шею дыханием. Прижался горячими губами к чувствительному затылку. Кит застонал. Долго, протяжно. Подался назад, прижимаясь к нему мыльной спиной, ощутил весь жар его тела, горячую твердость, которая уперлась ему между бедер, и окончательно потерял голову.

Мочалка упала на пол. Вокруг Кита сомкнулись сильные, ищущие руки, прижимая его теснее. Но Киту этого было недостаточно. Он извернулся, поворачиваясь к Широ лицом, и утонул в обжигающем серебре его глаз. Широ смотрел на него с отчаянной, почти болезненной нежностью, и Кит видел в его взгляде отражение своих собственных чувств. Его тянуло к этому мужчине, необъяснимо влекло. Он желал его не только телом, но и разумом. Ведь только рядом с ним Кит мог быть самим собой, только с ним он мог дышать свободно.

Только с ним он чувствовал, что все еще жив. Они оба были живы.

В груди у Кита поднялась большая горячая волна. Он ощутил себя парусом, который наполнил попутный ветер, и, отдавшись порыву, подался вперед. Привстал на носки, прижался губами к губам Широ — порывисто, жадно, боясь в любой момент передумать. Он не хотел оставлять себе место для отступления, потому что отступать было поздно.

Его сердце уже сдалось.

Он впервые кого-то целовал, но совсем забыл об этом, потому что Широ углубил поцелуй, проникая языком в его рот. Кит застонал от острой новизны чувств, которая прошила его естество, всколыхнула, вознесла вверх и сбросила с большой высоты. Вокруг него тесно смыкались объятия, будто отсекая весь внешний мир и оставляя между ними только дрожащий, трепетный огонь. Кит целовался неумело, но старательно, ловя на лету, повторяя за Широ. Сминал его губы своими, прикусывал, исследовал языком его рот. И таял, таял, как кусочек сахара под дождем.

Весь страх, неуверенность и сомнения ушли. Между ними вспыхнуло что-то восторженное и захватывающее. Такое искреннее и родное, словно Кит был рожден, чтобы обнимать ладонями лицо Широ, целовать его губы, вызолоченные светом лампы, откликаться на его ласку. Необъятное, широкое чувство звало к себе. Кит вжался в Широ всем телом, стремясь к нему всем своим естеством, открываясь навстречу, желая достичь, объять, слиться воедино. Стать чем-то большим, чем просто самим собой. И он чувствовал, что неведомая сила тоже устремилась к нему, протянулась, позвала…

И нашла.

Они нашли друг друга.

Широ гладил его тело, плечи, спину, грудь, и это было так правильно, так нужно. Кит не мог удержать внутри все то, что хотел выразить. Прервал поцелуй, чтобы быстро, рвано выдохнуть, глотнуть воздуха. Поцеловать влажную кожу его плеча с привкусом мыла, не сдержаться и укусить, тут же зализать место укуса.

— Кит… — Широ хрипло стонал в ответ на каждый укус, который Кит оставлял на его плечах. На секунду отстранился — только для того, чтобы наклониться к его шее, втянуть нежную кожу в рот. Сильно, оставляя на ней свой след, — какой ты красивый…

— Широ… — внутри у Кита что-то переломилось от этих слов. Он с новой волной желания втянул его в поцелуй — страстный, влажный, глубокий. Желания оказалось так много, его уже было не сдержать. Простых поцелуев, засосов и укусов было недостаточно. Хотелось больше, ярче. Кит опустился ладонью вниз по груди Широ, очертил его пресс, живот, пах. Наощупь нашел его каменно-твердый член, сжал в ладони. Так, как всегда сжимал свой, когда хотел сбросить напряжение.

Широ коротко охнул на такую инициативу. Затем тихо, низко хохотнул. У Кита перехватило дыхание, когда рука Широ тоже оказалась там, внизу, его чуткие пальцы сжались в кольцо вокруг члена Кита, а потом задвигались — вначале медленно, изучая, исследуя, а затем медленно, но неумолимо ускоряясь.

Это было так непохоже на то, что Кит всегда делал наедине с собой. Ощущения были совсем иными, гораздо более волнующими, пронзительными. Чтобы не отставать от Широ, он тоже задвигал рукой, пытаясь сделать все как можно лучше. Он чувствовал себя ужасно неуклюжим, неопытным, но лукавый, горячий взгляд Широ согревал его и подбадривал, и совсем скоро он перестал об этом думать. Потому что удовольствия стало слишком много.

Жажда друг друга толкнула их за грань. Они переплели пальцы, лаская одновременно два члена. Целовались самозабвенно, с упоением, отдаваясь этому целиком. Кит стонал Широ в губы, подавался бедрами навстречу, царапал его спину, забывшись, потерявшись в ощущениях. Каждый вздох Широ, каждый его тихий, сдавленный стон звучал для Кита музыкой. Значит, ему нравится, значит, он все делает правильно…

Он был готов на все, чтобы Широ было хорошо.

Их дыхание становилось чаще, тяжелее. Широ шептал Киту на ухо какие-то милые глупости — то на английском, то на немецком. Его голос подрагивал от возбуждения, и выбивающиеся нотки, наполненные хриплой истомой, затрагивали что-то горячее и волнующее глубоко в груди. Его серые глаза полыхали страстью и нежностью одновременно.

Кит задыхался горячим воздухом, покрывал плечи и шею Широ беспорядочными рваными то ли поцелуями, то ли укусами, опаляя кожу жаркими выдохами. Все было как во сне. Связь с реальностью была утрачена, пространство замкнулось само в себе: были только кружащие голову вибрирующие стоны, голос, шепот, сильное, мускулистое тело напротив, ставшее бесконечным и бескрайним, как кипящий океан.

Кит из последних сил цеплялся на шею Широ свободной рукой, едва держась, чтобы не кончить раньше времени. Широ зацеловывал его губы, лицо, шею. Ноги Кита слабели, подкашивались. Удовольствие накатывало большими волнами, в такт движениям сплетенных пальцев, угрожая вот-вот накрыть с головой.

— Широ… Ш-широ, — простонал Кит, — я… не могу больше.

— Сделай это для меня. Я хочу увидеть.

Кит мог бы кончить только от этих слов. Только от низкого, интимного тона его голоса. Кит громко застонал, доведенный до исступления его ласками, его близостью и теплом дыхания, мелко задрожал и излился. Оргазм был ошеломительным — до разноцветных мотыльков под закрытыми веками. Первые пару секунд даже невозможно было сделать вдох. Кит чувствовал, как низ живота пачкает горячее семя, как ускорившиеся ласки выбивают воздух из легких. Широ хватило нескольких движений. Он тесно, почти до боли сжал из обоих, протяжно простонал имя Кита и кончил следом.

Лихорадка в одно мгновение перекинулась с одного тела на другое. Как искры от пожара, подхваченные ветром. Как разветвленная молния, ударившая в два дерева, которые накрепко сплелись корнями. Дрожь Кита передавалась Широ и возвращалась обратно. Легкие горели, как от долгого бега. В теле поселилась приятная истома, трепет и тепло.

Отдышавшись, Кит взглянул на Широ затуманенным взором. На губах Широ играла улыбка. Он ничего не сказал вслух, но нежные, трепетные поцелуи, которые легли на веки Кита, и так сказали достаточно.

Они домывались в тишине, то и дело отвлекаясь на быстрые поцелуи и объятия. А чуть позже, уже в доме, устроились на одной кровати, чувствуя потребность быть рядом, касаться друг друга. Эта ночь была бессонной для обоих, полной новых поцелуев, новых ласк и стонов.

— Ты — мой свет, — говорил Широ. И Кит верил, безраздельно верил ему.

Они изучали друг друга, любили, целовались, говорили и снова любили. Тепла, огня и ласки было так много, что Киту казалось — его сердце не выдержит и разорвется. Но оно оказалось крепче, чем он думал. И не только сердце.

Широ устал первым. Договорил фразу, выдохнул Киту куда-то в шею и замолчал. Его сонное дыхание щекотало кожу. Свечи давно догорели, и спальня была залита нежной, таинственной темнотой. Кит гладил Широ кончиками пальцев по щеке, прослеживал линии открытого плеча, рельеф обнимающей его руки, пытаясь запомнить каждую деталь, сберечь, сохранить в памяти, выжечь на сердце.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал тихо-тихо, одними губами, будто большую тайну. Кит не знал, слышал ли его Широ, но доверил свое признание темноте, ночи и зимнему небу за окном, которое все видело и все знало.

Той ночью в небе вспыхнула, рождаясь, новая звезда. Ее свет сошелся на двух душах, которые беспредельно нуждались друг в друге, вспыхнул яркой вспышкой и превратился в ровное, чистое сияние.

***

[1] — «Сука». (нем.)  
[2] — «Белая тварь». (нем.)


	8. Вопросы веры

Просыпаться было странно. Тело было невесомым, словно сотканным из воздуха и света, в голове — пусто и легко. Киту было страшно открывать глаза. Он боялся, что ему просто приснился сон, как это часто бывало. Сон, где не существовало ни войны, ни черноты разорванного неба, ни оглушающего гула падающих аэропланов, ни взрывающихся аэростатов… Такие сны ему снились редко и были куда опаснее кошмаров, потому что после них всегда сложно просыпаться и обнаруживать себя в растрескавшейся реальности войны.

Но вокруг него цвело тепло, слышалось знакомое расслабленное дыхание. И Кит решился. Приоткрыл глаза, медленно моргнул. Широ спал напротив. Его обычно напряженное лицо разгладилось, тонкие губы припухли после долгих поцелуев, на шее виднелись темные пятна засосов и следы укусов. Оставленные Китом.

Внутри все затрепетало. Ему не приснилось. Они действительно вчера…

В горле было сухо. Кит тихонько повозился, высвобождаясь из объятий, сдвинулся на край кровати. Сердце колотилось так сильно, что его истошное биение звучало громче, чем сигнал к утреннему подъему в казарме.

Он изо всех сил пытался не разбудить Широ, но понял, что это ему не удалось, когда его удержали за предплечье. Широ смотрел на него заспанными глазами, и в этом расфокусированном взгляде было столько ласки, что Кит начал задыхаться.

— Куда ты? — хрипло спросил Широ.

— Принесу воды, — едва совладав с голосом, ответил Кит.

Широ неопределенно замычал и опустил голову обратно на подушку. Его волосы по-утреннему трогательно взъерошились, топорщась в разные стороны. Кит улыбнулся. Пригладил их рукой, откинул со лба Широ седую прядь, наклонился и быстро, словно еще сомневаясь в своем праве на это, поцеловал его в макушку. Этот поцелуй вышел куда целомудреннее тех, которых было так много этой ночью.

— Спи.

Он оделся, накинул на плечи куртку и, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь, вышел на улицу. Снаружи хрустело зимнее утро — морозное, свежее. Еще не до конца рассвело. Тучи зависли совсем низко, скоро должен был пойти снег. Кит ненадолго застыл на пороге дома, вдыхая в себя синеву сумерек. Тишина заброшенной деревни, пасмурного неба и заснеженных просторов медленно втекали в него, усмиряя его трепет, выравнивая зашкаливающий пульс.

Ему нужно было побыть одному. Успокоиться и во всем разобраться.

Какое-то время Кит занимался бытовыми заботами. Он наколол дров, подкинул несколько поленьев в печь в бане, чтобы согреть воды для мытья (Кит покраснел, вспоминая, как жарко им с Широ было вчера, он бы точно захотел сполоснуться), принес воды из ручья. Занимаясь такой простой механической работой, Кит чувствовал, как внутри него живет странное чувство приподнятости, схожее с тем, которое он ощущал в лесу. Оно не было громким и оглушающим. Напротив, сквозь него струилась тихая радость, снежной пудрой оседая на лице и тут же тая, впитываясь в кожу. Как будто проникая глубоко в его суть и оставаясь там навсегда.

Утомившись, он смахнул снег с крыльца и сел, достал портсигар. Внутри осталась последняя сигарета. Последняя, которую скручивал Широ. Кит задумчиво улыбнулся, чиркнул спичкой. Табак знакомо загорчил на языке. Он должен был решить, что ему делать дальше, но не мог ни о чем думать, кроме безлюдной тишины вокруг, холодного ветра, который крутил поскрипывающий флюгер на соседнем доме, и… Широ. Он думал о нем, вспоминал вкрадчивый голос, ищущие губы, руки, оглаживающие его тело и притягивающие близко-близко — так тесно, что сложно сделать вдох.

Наверное, это неразумно, но Киту было все равно. Впервые за многие месяцы он чувствовал себя по-настоящему живым. Живым и настоящим, не рискующим каждую секунду исчезнуть в темноте небытия. Наоборот, жизнь наполняла его целиком, отзывалась в ногах, руках, кончиках пальцев. Все вокруг казалось родным и близким сердцу, наполненным тайной силой: завывание ветра в крышах пустых домов, далекий стук дятла в лесу, шуршание крыльев тетерева, зарывающегося в снег. Сумерки рассеивались, превращались в белую туманную дымку на горизонте, словно опоясывая мир.

Это был мир Кита. Тот мир, который он пустил внутрь себя и успел полюбить всем сердцем. Где действовали жестокие, но простые и понятные законы, где властвовали только природа и стихия, не покоряясь разрушающей все человеческой воле. Где в доме позади него спал бывший враг Кита, который в какой-то момент стал центром его маленького придуманного мира.

Когда Широ перестал быть для него кем-то, кого он вел в плен? Когда именно Кит понял, что не испытывает к этому человеку ничего иного, кроме приязни, симпатии, благодарности за все, чему он его научил? В какой момент родилась их дружба, когда она превратилась во влечение? Как это вообще произошло? Как случилось?.. Обилие вопросов кружило голову. Но ответов не было.

На такие вопросы не могло быть никаких ответов.

Вдруг пальцы что-то обожгло. Кит зашипел и выронил из рук дотлевающую сигарету, про которую совсем позабыл. Он не хотел думать о том, что с ними будет завтра. Они продолжат двигаться вперед или повернут назад? Наткнутся на немцев, французов или англичан? Мысль о том, чтобы возвращаться в мрачное, залитое кровью настоящее вытягивала из него все силы, и он запрятал ее в самый дальний уголок сознания.

Кит хотел остаться здесь навсегда. В тишине. В зимнем холоде. В тепле родных рук, которые могли обнять так крепко, будто были способны защитить от всех бед, согреть, вытравить из души все темные обрывки кошмаров и вызвать на лице широкую искреннюю улыбку. И если бы он мог выбирать реальность, в которой ему пришлось бы жить до скончания времен, он выбрал бы это утро. Эту заснеженную деревушку. Это крыльцо и это небо.

Он хотел вырвать у судьбы хотя бы один день, когда не нужно принимать тяжелых решений о том, кому жить, а кому умирать. Чью отнять жизнь, чтобы протянуть еще немного. Он хотел один день мира, покоя и простого, бесхитростного существования.

Всего один день.

День, когда можно дышать полной грудью, делать только то, что хочется, любить и созидать. Где Айверсон и дисциплинарное наказание, которое немой угрозой зависло у Кита над головой, словно ждущая его ловушка, дым и вой двигателей просто не существовали. Не было ни постоянного, ежесекундного риска, где самому можно было выбирать друзей и врагов.

Неужели он просил слишком многого? Неужели человеку всегда мало того, что он имеет, и его желание получить больше, — рано или поздно — становится войной?

Не успел Кит об этом как следует задуматься, как другое предположение захватило его рассудок. А что, если Широ не разделял его воодушевление? Что, если Широ хотел не того же самого, что и Кит? Если считал прошлую ночь недоразумением? Случайной вспышкой страсти, которой не должно было быть?

Тревога всколыхнулась в нем, отдалась в висках морозным холодом. Кит душой чувствовал, что каждый из поцелуев Широ был искренним, но жалеет ли он об этом сейчас, наутро, когда в свете нового дня все кажется другим? Как он посмотрит на него, когда обернется? Слышал ли его неловкое признание, сказанное в темноте, вспомнит его? Оттолкнет ли?..

Может, единственно правильным решением было уйти. Сейчас, немедленно. Сбежать, чтобы не потерять, сберечь в сердце все то, что было между ними. Может, стоит сейчас Киту вернуться в дом, как он увидит холод в глазах Широ, встретит категоричность в его ответах, отторжение и отстраненность? Может, за секунду все будет кончено, и весь мир Кита, вся его рукотворная Вселенная распадется на части.

Эти мысли вымотали Кита, вселили страх и беспокойство в сердце. Он уже всерьез опасался открывать дверь, но не мог отступить, не мог не попытаться. Он всем привык идти до конца, сражаться, пока оставались силы стоять на ногах. И в этот мужество с упрямство Кита не могли, не имели права ему изменить.

Когда он, немного погодя, собравшись, вошел в дом, внутри уже пахло едой. Он хотел войти тихо, но дверь предала его, громко скрипнув. В печи весело трещали поленья. В котле что-то булькало, звенела посуда. Широ накрывал на стол, явно пользуясь возможностью по-человечески поесть ножом и вилкой, а не вгрызаться в истекающие жиром куски мяса, как они делали это в лесу, словно дикари. Он ставил тарелки, клал столовые приборы на бумажные салфетки, зажигал найденные в буфете свечи, и в этом было столько торжественности, что Кит невольно вспомнил далекое детство, где каждый обед был сродни официальному приему.

Тепло, звон тарелок, трепещущий свет свечей. Эта по-домашнему уютная картина заставила Кита застыть на пороге. Он будто вернулся откуда-то издалека. Вернулся… домой.

— Кит, все хорошо? — Широ вскинул брови, бросая на него спокойный взгляд и явно замечая колебания Кита. В его фигуре, в плавных уверенных движениях прослеживалась умиротворенность и неспешность, которых Кит раньше не замечал в нем.

— Да, — ответил он тихо. А потом громче, увереннее: — Да, Широ, у меня все хорошо. А у тебя?

Такой простой вопрос. Но они оба знали, что за ним крылось.

Широ набрал воздуха, чтобы ответить, но вдруг передумал, шумно выдохнул, будто не доверяя словам то, что хотел выразить. Улыбнулся — ласково, терпеливо. Медленно подошел к Киту, снял с него куртку и повесил на гвоздь рядом со своей, расправил воротник.

— Хорошо, — проговорил он едва ли не шепотом, — лучше никогда не было.

От его слов, от улыбки, от искорок в чуть прищуренных глазах Кит моментально согрелся. Шагнул ближе, становясь к нему почти вплотную, потянулся навстречу. Широ будто читал его мысли. Понял, склонился ближе, и Кит прижался лбом к его лбу.

Прямо сейчас такое простое, невинное касание было куда интимнее любого поцелуя, громче любых слов, ярче любого признания. Они стояли так, обнявшись, тесно прижавшись к друг другу. Молча, не говоря ни единого слова. Словно позволяя невидимым струнам обвиться вокруг них, скрепить, сплавить воедино их сознания, стремления, мысли и чувства. Кит изо всех тянулся разумом к Широ, и чувствовал, что он делает то же самое.

Маленький мир сомкнулся вокруг них. Теперь он был разделен на двоих.

— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, — шепнул Широ. Вибрация от его голоса разлилась вокруг, разошлась, как круги по воде, — я ни о чем не жалею. Как и ты.

Он отстранился, и Кит смог заглянуть в его глаза. В них, казалось, отражается весь свет Вселенной. Он внушал надежду и придавал сил.

— Широ, я… — начал Кит, неожиданно испытывая какую-то стыдливость и отводя глаза. Он чувствовал, что должен это сказать и, вздохнув, решился, — я думаю, здесь хорошее место, чтобы отдохнуть несколько дней. Здесь безопасно. И… мы могли бы…

— Остаться?

— Да. Ненадолго.

— Кит… Ты правда хочешь остаться здесь? — Широ изогнул брови, будто боялся поверить в это. Затем прибавил едва слышно, одними губами, — со мной?

В груди у Кита шевельнулась знакомая горько-сладкая боль. Он, переживший так много боли в своей жизни, никогда не мог представить, что она бывает такой. Желанной. Приятной. Наполняющей светом, верой и теплотой.

— Только если ты этого хочешь, — ответил он, вернувшись к Широ взглядом. И уже не смог его отвести, ловя малейшие оттенки эмоций, следя за движениями бровей, подрагиваниями уголков рта. Прежде, чем последовал ответ на вопрос, Кит увидел его. А потом почувствовал на своих губах поцелуем. Поначалу медленным, неспешным, но быстро вышедшим из-под контроля. Он углубился, стал жарче и требовательнее.

— Ты снова курил, — выдохнул Широ, когда они оторвались друг от друга, чтобы глотнуть воздуха.

— Твои. Они вкуснее, — рвано пояснил Кит.

Накрытый стол, горячая еда и горящие свечи были позабыты. Не выпуская Широ из своих объятий, Кит толкнул Широ в направлении спальни. Потому что никаких слов не было достаточно, чтобы выразить все, что он хотел. Он предпочитал действовать вместо того, чтобы говорить, и прямо сейчас только его губы, руки и тело могли передать всю нежность, все желание и огонь, который горел у него в груди.

***

— Ты узнавал меня? Там, в небе.

— Конечно. Но не сразу.

— А с какого момента?

— Когда… хм… — Широ задумался на мгновение, -…Когда ты упал на меня сверху. Со стороны солнца.

— Я подсмотрел это у тебя.

— Конечно, подсмотрел, — Широ лукаво, сыто улыбнулся, — ты сам слишком любишь «собачьи свалки» [1] на низкой высоте.

— А ты прилипаешь к небу, словно тебе там мёдом намазано.

— Может, намазано, — Широ потерся щекой о его бедро, и Кит растаял. Голова Широ, покоящаяся на его коленях, была тяжёлой, но Киту нравилась эта тяжесть. Он сидел, откинувшись на подушки, и перебирал длинные седые пряди Широ, зарывался пальцами в короткий ершик волос на затылке. Они оба лежали на кровати среди простыней и подушек. Обнаженные, уставшие, но довольные.

— Ты учил меня. Каждый раз применял новый приём.

— А ты запоминал. И использовал. Но все равно давал мне зайти слева! — Широ вдруг приподнял голову и, словно от досады, укусил его во внутреннюю поверхность бедра. Кит зашипел — не от боли, от неожиданности, — и Широ, извиняясь, принялся зацеловывать и зализывать место укуса.

— Ты был быстрее и… м-мх… опытнее, — Кит изо всех сил держался, чтобы не застонать, мысленно отмечая каждое горячее касание его губ. Широ начинал увлекаться, они рисковали застрять на этой узенькой кровати ещё как минимум на полчаса, — Широ-о…

Он тихо рассмеялся и снова потерся щекой. Посмотрел на Кита снизу вверх искрящимся взглядом, от которого у него отшибало память и умение говорить.

— Конечно, я узнавал тебя, Кит. И не только я. Даже моя эскадрилья.

— Твоя эскадрилья?

— Они пытались меня от тебя защищать, — сказав это, Широ широко улыбнулся, а Кит неожиданно для себя рассмеялся.

— Они пытались! Плохо пытались… Ни одна стая ворон не удержит меня, если я вижу твой истребитель.

— Верно. Ты летел ко мне, будто никого больше не видел, — Широ смотрел одновременно и с печалью, и с восхищением, и с обожанием, — знал бы ты, как ты портил мне жизнь. Не давал развернуться. Нападал и увиливал. От меня еще никто так красиво не уходил.

— А ты отпускал меня, верно? — Кит наклонился пониже, практически нашептывая слова Широ на ухо, — один раз точно.

— Только один. После этого ты делал все сам.

— У меня был хороший учитель.

— Отличный. Который каждый урок всерьез пытался тебя угробить.

Кит хохотнул. От мрачного юмора Широ веяло тоской. В его слабости скрывалась сила. В его неимоверном, нечеловеческом терпении и сосредоточенности Кит видел невероятные усилия воли. И Кит обожал это в нем. Его пронзительную, звенящую двойственность. Его сильные, но одновременно такие ласковые и чуткие руки. Его светлые, ясные глаза, которые могли становиться пугающе темными. Непримиримые противоречия сплетались в этом человеке, рождая что-то удивительное, настолько прекрасное, что оставалось только наблюдать за Широ, его действиями, словами, поступками, зачарованно сияя от восторга.

— Хочешь, я покажу тебе еще кое-что, чему я у тебя научился? — Улыбнулся Кит. Широ приподнялся, взглянул на него, и Кит увидел отражение своего же желания у него в глазах. Влечение, восторг и нежность были взаимными. И только за это Кит был готов умереть.

— Хочу.

В печи горел огонь. За окном падал снег, наводняя одинокую деревушку тысячами маленьких белых мушек. В тишине дома, утопающей в трепете свеч, две измученные войной души раскрывались навстречу друг другу. Между ними было мало слов — они были не нужны. Вместо этого говорили их тела, сплетаясь в тесных объятиях. Они любили жадно и нежно, искренне и пронзительно, как будто завтра никогда не наступит.

***

1 — Догфайтом («собачьей свалкой») со времён Первой мировой называют ближний воздушный маневренный бой групп истребителей с интенсивным пилотажем.

***

Завтра все же наступило. Им пришлось отправиться в лес за дровами. Какими бы ни были возвышенными минуты, проведенные наедине, такие простые незамысловатые вещи, как дрова, обогрев дома, еда и питье все еще требовали их внимания.

Кит шел впереди, выбирая путь между деревьями, чтобы Широ по его следу мог протащить небольшие сани, которые они нашли в развалинах сарая. На небольших кочках о деревянные борта звенела двуручная пила. Скрипели деревья, покачиваясь от ветра, запутавшегося в голых ветвях, скрипел снег под ногами, скрипели сани.

Звуков вокруг было так много, как и света, снежной белизны, черноты стволов, зелени пушистых еловых лапок — у Кита заболели глаза от этой пестрой картины. Ощущениями и мыслями он еще был в полутемной спальне, и не был готов к ширине окружающего мира, которой наполнился от края до края.

Они негромко переговаривались. Кит придерживал для Широ низкие ветки, предупреждал о торчащих из-под снега корнях и кочках. Широ так легко тащил сани по снегу, что можно было решить, что они почти ничего не весят. Кит поначалу сам пробовал их тянуть, но через каких-то пару минут выбился из сил; тогда Широ взял это на себя и попросил пойти впереди и выбирать дорогу.

Скоро они нашли подходящее бревно. Сухой ствол поваленного дерева был отличным топливом. Они налегли на пилу — каждый со своей стороны, — и довольно быстро расправились с ним, поймав нужный ритм. Кит давно перестал удивляться тому, как слаженно у них получается совместная работа, и даже не считал нужным озвучивать это наблюдение вслух. Но видел в подбадривающей улыбке Широ его согласие на этот счет и не мог не улыбаться в ответ.

Они оба разогрелись, скинули куртки. В этой простой тяжелой работе, разделенной на двоих, Кит находил какое-то странное упоение. Он чувствовал, как легко его тело отзывается на команды мозга, как напрягается каждая мышца, когда он перекатывает отпиленную колоду, как холодный воздух остужает его разгоряченную кожу. С него валил пар, щеки раскраснелись — и не только от мороза. Вид Широ, мускулистого, разгоряченного, лихо закидывающего увесистые колоды на сани, очень волновал воображение.

Наверное, Кит пялился на него слишком явно, потому что Широ сказал с многозначительной улыбкой:

— Я оденусь, если очень отвлекает.

Кит смущенно хрюкнул и вернулся к своему занятию. На его лице сияла глупая улыбка, которую смогло стереть только внезапное карканье вороны. Она сидела на низкой ветке дерева и внимательно рассматривала двух людей, которые подняли столько шума в зимнем лесу.

Кит вздрогнул. В черных вороньих крыльях он вдруг увидел тени черных истребителей. Наваждение быстро мелькнуло перед его глазами и так же быстро исчезло, он даже не успел осознать этого. В этом лесу не было ни намека на окопы, укрепления и блиндажи, здесь не было место для таких ассоциаций, они просто не могли родиться здесь, в этой заповедной глуши. Но Кит принес их с собой, в себе. Тень былого беспокойства отразилась на его лице. Страх прошлого, опасение за будущее.

Широ заметил это и предложил передохнуть. Они уселись на колоды, что еще не успели погрузить в сани, сделали по глотку воды из фляги, которую, как всегда, делили на двоих. Ворона хлопнула крыльями и, покачнув ветку, взлетела. Пахло свежими смолистыми опилками и морозом.

— Что ты будешь делать, когда война закончится?

Широ посмотрел на Кита, принимая протянутую флягу. Его взгляд был серьезен.

— Если выживу, то…- начал он задумчиво, но Кит тут же оборвал его.

— Ты выживешь.

Широ шумно выдохнул.

— Если выживу, я… Хотел бы летать. Просто летать. Может, возить пассажиров.

— Хорошее желание.

Ответ Широ был краток, но Кит видел, сколько смысла он в это вкладывал. Кивнул и вдумался. Широ не колебался с выбором, и в этом Кит ему завидовал, потому сам он понятия не имел, что ответил бы сам на такой же вопрос. Широ был старше его всего на несколько лет — эта смешная разница в возрасте стиралась, размывалась границами и не значила почти ничего. Ничего, кроме одного — Широ хоть немного знал этот мир до войны. А Кит вырос на ней, в бесконечных сражениях, и не знал ничего, кроме этого.

— А ты? Чем ты ты хотел заняться?

— Я не знаю, — честно признался Кит, — мне нигде не было места до того, как я записался добровольцем на фронт. Я умею только драться, метко стрелять и летать на аэроплане.

— Неправда. Ты многое умеешь. Знаешь лес, охотишься, рыбачишь. Умеешь выживать везде и всегда. Теперь даже прилично скручиваешь сигареты.

— Разве это что-то значит?

— Кит, я не отличу ядовитый гриб от съедобного.

— В этом нет ничего сложного. Ты точно узнаешь поганку или мухомор, они ведь…

Широ не улыбался, но Кит уже научился видеть отражение улыбки в его глазах. И сейчас легкий прищур, расслабленные брови говорили очень красноречиво. До Кита дошло.

— О. Я понял.

— Хорошо, — Широ ободряюще потрепал его по плечу. От этого Киту стало немного легче. Он даже смог представить себя после окончания войны, и вдруг понял, что стал бы делать.

— Я хочу найти маму. Если она еще жива.

— Она жива, — в голосе Широ сквозила уверенность. Такая, какая обычно подкреплена фактами. Но Широ не мог этого знать, это было невозможно.

— Почему ты так думаешь?

— Ты ее сын, — просто сказал Широ, поднимаясь, — мне этого достаточно.

В груди Кита поднялась теплая волна, которая смыла лишние беспокойные мысли.

Они погрузили в сани оставшиеся колоды и пустились в обратный путь. Широ тащил сани, а Кит подталкивал их сзади. Пусть они двигались по утоптанной дорожке, груженые деревом сани двигались куда медленнее. Приходилось делать короткие остановки. Во время одной из них Широ неожиданно сказал:

— Мы проиграем. Все мы.

Кит вздрогнул. Такая странная, полная тоски и скорби фраза вырвала его из раздумий.

— Что?

— Германская империя. Франция. Великобритания. Все мы. Мы уже проиграли, давно, когда начали эту войну. Мы сражаемся не за свои страны, не за чью-то свободу.

Кит мысленно обругал себя. Зачем он вообще заговорил сегодня о войне и заразил этим Широ? Тот забрал его беспокойство, несколькими правильными фразами унял метания его разума — так, как умел только он, — но зато сам погрузился в темноту.

— Но мы именно за свободу мы и боремся, — осторожно ответил Кит, — в английской армии все верят, что защищают Францию от немцев.

— А в немецкой армии верят, что защищают Францию от англичан. Что вы пользуетесь этой войной, чтобы захватить новые территории.

— Что? — Воскликнул Кит, — но это полный бред!

— Я знаю, Кит. Знаю. Это звучит, как плохая шутка. Но это так.

Кит не верил своим ушам. Но он верил Широ, и поэтому внимательно слушал его, когда тот продолжил:

— Нас настраивают друг против друга. Придумывают причины, разжигают ненависть. Вспомни, как все началось.

— С убийства?

— С одного убийства, которое не должно было случиться. Которое было лишним. Оно не было необходимым. Но нужен был повод.

Кит видел, куда Широ вели озвученные слова, видел эту долгую, темную, извилистую дорогу. Она всегда рядом, и свернуть на нее легко.

— Нам врут. Наше руководство, наши офицеры, газеты, политики… Мы умираем. Льем кровь. А кто-то богатеет, пока другие страдают.

Кит не знал, что ему ответить. Он видел, как невыносимо Широ было думать и говорить об этом. Но Кит не умел успокаивать так умело, как Широ, не знал нужных слов. Все, что он мог — это устроиться рядом, подставить плечо, разделить с ним его боль. И не перебивать, слушать. Дать едкой темноте вытечь из его легких, чтобы можно было сделать новый вдох.

— Мы сражаемся не за свои страны. А за чьи-то кошельки. Чьи-то речи. За громкие заголовки. И они не хотят останавливаться — те, кто наблюдает за нами. И не остановятся, пока не наедятся.

Кит чувствовал, что каждое произнесенное Широ слово находит отклик в нем. Все то, чему он не мог дать названия, его кошмары, обрывки мыслей, заполошно стучащие в висках, все его покрытое прогорклым пеплом прошлое оформляется в конкретный образ. И от этого — неожиданно — становится легче. Как если бы он видел перед собой настоящего врага, которого можно победить в рукопашной.

Кит взял руку Широ и переплел с ним пальцы, словно напоминая, что он здесь, рядом, внимает и поддерживает. Широ тяжело вздохнул, поднимая голову к небу и разглядывая его в черных трещинах ветвей. Крепче сжал руку Кита.

— Я думал, что бился за родину. За себя, за жизнь. Долго так думал. Но я ошибался. На самом деле все это время я сражался на стороне смерти. Я больше не хочу ей помогать.

— Поэтому ты летел возле цеппелина и не вступал в бой? Тогда… когда меня подбили.

Широ опустил голову и посмотрел на Кита. В серых глазах горела боль.

— Да. Твой ведомый не должен был погибнуть. Я приказал сбить вас обоих, но аккуратно. Чтобы вы не погибли. Я не знал, что у вас нет парашютов.

Эти слова тяжело дались Широ, но слышать их Киту было еще тяжелее. И все же он был благодарен Широ за то, что он произнес это вслух.

— Не вини себя, — тихо сказал Кит, подступая ближе и обнимая его, — тебе пришлось. Нам всем пришлось.

Широ ничего не сказал вслух. Только молча обнял его в ответ — крепко, отчаянно, прижимая к себе обеими руками. И после всего, что между ними произошло, после признаний и разговоров, Кит не чувствовал отторжения. Напротив. Ему хотелось обнять Широ еще крепче, сильнее. Ему было стыдно за то, что не удержал в себе беспокойство, что не был достаточно сильным, чтобы справиться с этим в одиночку. Будто только одно упоминание войны призвало ее тень. Сюда, в чистый и звонкий мирок.

Но их было двое. И вместе они могли с этим справиться.

***

Возле деревни было шумно.

Хорошо, что они не успели выйти из леса. За много метров услышали рокот двигателей, суету, шум и чей-то говор. Кит и Широ переглянулись. Не сговариваясь, бросили сани, пригнулись и крадучись двинулись дальше, а потом и вовсе поползли, зарываясь в снег.

Им пришлось доползти до самой опушки, чтобы получше разглядеть происходящее. Деревню наводнили темные фигуры людей. Они были всюду — заходили в дома, толпились у мельницы и незамерзающего ручья, дымили горьким табаком и переговаривались. На окраине стояло несколько грузовых автомобилей. Из них, пошатываясь, выгружались люди с оружием наперевес, в касках, с тяжелыми ранцами, а через поле по направлению к домам шли нестройные колонны таких же экипированных солдат.

У них были серые шинели. Немцы. Много. Рота, две, три? И с каждой минутой их число росло, к деревне подтягивались все новые и новые вереницы людей.

Кит перестал дышать. В голове замерзли все мысли, словно выстуженные зимним ветром, растворились и перестали существовать. Вместо них пришла пустота. Оцепенение. В груди змеей шевельнулся страх.

Он дернулся, как от удара, когда Широ осторожно коснулся его руки. Кит невидяще оглянулся на него, сглотнул и пополз назад, в лес. Они и так были на виду слишком долго, нужно скрыться до того, как их обнаружат.

Кит механически отталкивался от мерзлой земли, не думая ни о чем. Сзади что-то шуршало, но Кит не обращал на это внимания. Шестое чувство говорило ему, что Широ следует за ним, только зацепиться разумом за это не получалось. Кит полз молча. Затем встал и так же молча побрел вглубь леса. Прошел мимо саней, груженых свежеспиленными колодами, оставил их позади. В промежутках между собственными шагами он слышал за спиной шуршание чужих.

Если бы они не ушли за дровами, их могло бы уже не быть в живых.

Кит остановился только тогда, когда отошел от деревни на приличное расстояние. До лесной чащи не долетали звуки от колонн вражеских солдат, зато в небе разлилось утробное, вибрирующее гудение артиллерии, которое одним своим отзвуком вызывало призраков былых сражений.

Война. Она здесь. Она нашла их.

— Почему?.. — Пробормотал Кит. Сорвал с себя шапку, запустил в волосы замерзшие пальцы, — почему они пришли оттуда… С той стороны… И почему так организованно?

Он произнес это в пустоту, в морозный дымящийся паром воздух, не осознавая, кому именно он адресует свои вопросы: лесной чаще, небу или самому себе. Он был растерян. Разбит и раздавлен.

— Они отступают, — глухо ответил Широ.

Кит не ожидал сейчас услышать его. Только не сейчас. Не в этом месте, не в этом времени. Что родной голос делает здесь, среди липкого ужаса, который принесли с собой серые шинели? Мозг буксовал, не хотел думать. Кит делал над собой усилие, чтобы соображать.

— Отступают? Но… Фронт в другой стороне. Они пришли в деревню не тем путем, что и мы. Другим. Как будто… О, нет.

Нет-нет-нет.

Звенящее счастье в его груди, которое еще этим утром сияло так ярко, будто звезда, которая никогда не потухнет, вдруг схлопнулось, почернело и рассыпалось пеплом, как выкуренная сигарета.

Он спит. Он просто спит. Лежит возле горящего костра, убаюканный надежным присутствием, видит очередной кошмар и не может проснуться. Кит поднял к лицу дрожащие руки и изо всех сил ущипнул себя.

— Это не сон, Кит.

— Широ, — впервые за полчаса Кит оглянулся на него, посмотрел осознанно. С надеждой, мольбой и отчаянием, застывшим в уголках губ, — Широ, пожалуйста. Скажи мне, что это неправда. Не по-настоящему.

Казалось бы непоколебимая фигура Широ съежилась. Сгорбились плечи, голова опустилась, глаза потухли. Широ молчал.

— Фронт сдвинулся. Давно, — произнес Кит горько, — Я прав? Вместо того, чтобы быть на передовой, мы оказались в тылу. Шли медленно. Медленнее, чем немецкие войска наступали. В итоге это не мы догнали фронт, а он — нас, и то только потому, что Антанта перешла в наступление. Я шел не туда.

Слова, голос, мысли — все было чужим. Кит не ощущал контроля над своим телом, слишком потрясенный внезапным осознанием. А следом его припечатало новым, куда более страшным

— Ты знал. Все это время… Ты знал.

Молчание Широ было похоже на каменный оползень. На громовой раскат, на рев метели, на снежную лавину, которая сошла с гор и накрыла ледяным безмолвием все, чего коснулось.

— Скажи, что ты не знал, — молчание Широ было слишком громким, и Кит закричал, — скажи мне!

— Я знал. — Широ будто выстрелил этими словами. Если бы пуля из его маузера в эту секунду поразила Кита в самое сердце, он бы не почувствовал никакой разницы.

Перед глазами заметались картинки, образы. С кристальной ясностью Кит вспомнил ту ночь, когда пришел в себя, укрытый немецкой шинелью. Широ сказал ему, что с момента крушения прошли целые сутки. Значит, за эти самые сутки все поменялось настолько, что данные Кита устарели. Фронт сместился. Едва собравшись с мыслями после контузии и чудом сориентировавшись, Кит пошел в сторону своего аэродрома. Но он не знал, что вместо отвоеванной англичанами земли они с Широ шли по немецкой территории, которая простиралась на многие километры вперед.

Он шел в ловушку.

— Твоя миссия, — произнес Кит. Его голос мелко подрагивал, — цеппелин. Планировалась операция. Наступление. Ты летел к моему аэродрому. Вы должны были его уничтожить.

— Да.

— У вас получилось?

— Я не знаю. Я упал вместе с тобой.

Кулаки сжались от бессильной злобы.

— Ты должен был видеть, как они возвращаются. Должен был. Цепеллин трудно не заметить.

— Я не видел. Они могли не вернуться.

Перед Китом вдруг открылась полная картина происходящего, которую до этого он не видел или не хотел видеть. Кровь в жилах свернулась, словно яичный белок, почернела и превратилась в густой яд, ударивший в голову. В ушах загрохотала злость. Она поднялась из самых глубин измученной души и секунда за секундой, капля за каплей захватывала контроль над телом.

— Вот, почему ты так спокойно шел. Это не я вел тебя в плен, а ты меня.

— Кит… Ты все не так понял…

— Нет, Широ. Я понял все правильно. Тебе не нужно было ничего делать. Просто ждать, пока мы не наткнемся на фронт. Немецкий. Зайдем с тыла, но какая разница? Плен везде одинаковый, — Кит говорил, и последние плотины его самообладания сдавались под напором гнева, обиды, разочарования и выламывающего грудного клетку горя. — Ты позволял мне думать, что ты мой пленник. Не пытался освободиться, сбежать… Зачем? Ведь я и так шел туда, куда было нужно тебе. Я шел к вам в лапы.

— Пожалуйста… Все не так. Дай мне объяснить.

Кит зарычал. Нащупал в своем кармане маленький картонный прямоугольник швырнул Широ в лицо.

— Забирай свои документы! Это тебе было нужно от меня? Эта бумажка? Ты мог бы забрать ее сам, ночью, когда я спал!

— Кит, послушай …

В глазах потемнело. Буря внутри Кита пробила себе дорогу в тишину зимнего леса:

— Не хочу! Я не хочу тебя слушать! Я верил тебе. Всему, что ты говорил. Ты только что рассказывал мне про то, что нас… что они… — Кит указал куда-то назад, вспоминая, как они совсем недавно пилили бревно, как Широ изливал ему душу. Что из этого было правдой, а что — лишь фарсом, театральной постановкой? Был ли тот Широ, которого он любил, настоящим?

Голос изменил Киту, и он замолчал. В горле будто застряла рыбная косточка, царапающая гортань.

— …теперь не верю. Ни единому слову.

Кит боялся того, что если Широ заговорит, то сможет убедить его. У него хорошо это получалось — убеждать. Заставлять поверить, обманываться разумностью его доводов. Он не собирался давать ему шанс это сделать.

— Уходи. Сейчас же. Иди к своим, они точно тебя заждались. Представляю, как твои стервятники будут рады, когда их командир вернётся!

— Я не вернусь, — такие лаконичные слова, сказанные тихо и твердо, взбесили Кита окончательно. Хотелось наброситься на него с кулаками, выбить из него признание. Да, он предатель, да, он лгал ему все это время. Пользовался им, манипулировал, обманывал. Да, да, да…

— Тогда делай, что хочешь. Мне все равно. Оставь меня в покое.

— Я не врал, Кит.

— Замолчи.

— Все, что я говорил тебе — правда. Клянусь тебе.

— Замолчи! — Выпалил Кит в отчаянии, — ты говорил, что я особенный! Что я твой свет!

— Ничего не поменялось.

— Поменялось все! — сорвался Кит.

— Ничего не поменялось! — вдруг рявкнул Широ в ответ, и Кит попятился от неожиданности и испуга. Он никогда не слышал, как Широ повышает голос, и его острый, жалящий крик был полон стали, — ты все еще особенный! Я исчез бы без тебя, как ты не понимаешь?! Меня бы поглотила это проклятая война! Я не могу тебя потерять! Не сейчас, когда только нашел!

Широ сделал неосторожный шаг вперед, потянулся к Киту. Хотел выкрикнуть что-то ещё, но осекся. В лоб ему смотрело дуло револьвера.

— Не подходи, — процедил Кит сквозь зубы. Темная решимость пульсировала в висках, — дай мне только повод. Я выстрелю. Ненавижу тебя. Ненавижу…

— Стреляй.

Это звучало так знакомо, так обреченно и искренне, что Кита затрясло. Все повторялось. Они уже были в этой ситуации. Рыдания подступали к горлу, Кит сдерживал их, как мог.

— У меня не осталось ничего, кроме тебя, — Широ говорил совсем тихо. Его лицо исказилось, будто он испытывал страшную боль. Кит повторял себе, что ему нельзя верить, но глупое сердце не слушало, стремилось к нему, к его сгорбленной фигуре, к бледному лицу, к седой пряди, к теплу шеи под воротом куртки, где по-прежнему оставались следы его губ. Даже сейчас, под прицелом, Широ все равно продолжал гнуть свою линию, сыпал словами, которые Кит хотел услышать, чтобы переманить его на свою сторону. И Киту хотелось этого. Страшно и отчаянно — я пытался сделать, что мог, чтобы тебя спасти. Но я ошибся, Кит. Прости меня.

— Не прощаю.

— Я знаю, что ты станешь делать. Там опасно. Они могли все там заминировать, когда отступали. Там может быть все, что угодно. Любые ловушки.

— В одну я уже попался. В твою.

— Идем вместе. Я смогу тебя защитить.

— Нет.

— Я не отпущу тебя одного. Ты там погибнешь.

— Ты меня не удержишь.

— Я попытаюсь.

Низкое небо осыпалось на стылую землю мелким снегом. Он падал на лицо и таял, скатывался с горящих щек.

— К дереву. Медленно.

Широ не двинулся с места, пронзая его взглядом, полным скорби и мольбы, словно разящей молнией.

— Живо, — прошипел Кит, — иначе я стреляю. Клянусь Богом, я это сделаю!

Широ выглядел так, как будто невидимая пила распиливала его пополам. Он повиновался. Подошел к дереву, на которое указывал Кит, обнял сухой ствол обеими руками. Кит безжалостно затянул на его запястьях тугие узлы.

— Кричи погромче. Может, они услышат, — Кит вытащил нож Широ и бросил его в снег недалеко от дерева, — или пытайся разрезать веревки сам. И не иди за мной. Иначе я тебя убью.

— Кит, стой. Подожди! — Увидев удаляющуюся спину Кита, Широ будто сбросил с себя оцепенение. Задергался, пытаясь ослабить веревку и закричал, — Кит! Возьми хотя бы мои спички! Кит!

Он не слушал, уходя все дальше в лес.

Это не должно быть так больно. Не должно болеть сильнее, чем сломанная нога, треснувшие ребра и многочисленные глубокие раны. С телесными повреждениями можно было справиться, Кит привык к ним. Но что делать с поломанной душой, лопнувшей там, где она была тоньше и уязвимее всего?

Кит запретил себе что-то чувствовать. Он превратился в неживой механизм без желаний и всяких страстей, в древний, холодный ледник, который постепенно тает, разваливается на части. От него откалывались глыбы льда, плавились, словно обливаясь кровью из его сосудов, дробились на мелкие осколки и впитывались в стылую землю.

Его маленький белый мир умирал и пытался стереть его из себя. А реальный мир — кровавый, страшный, затянутый дымом и ядовитыми газами, — утаскивал в свою пучину, в темные глубины непролазной топи. У Кита кончались силы бороться с его натиском, и он остервенело кусал губы до крови, чтобы не потерять связь с реальностью.

Хотелось лечь и умереть прямо здесь. Но он шел. Брел по лесу, не различая дороги. По крайней мере, он знал, что идет в правильном направлении. Где-то далеко впереди — узкая полоса ничейной земли, выжженной и безжизненной. За ней витки колючей проволоки, окопы, укрепления, огневые точки пулеметов, блиндажи и укрытия. Там — англичане. Или французы. Неважно.

Там те, кто его не предавал.

Широ разбудил в Ките то, что дремало так долго, ждало своего часа. Влюбил в себя словами, взглядами, действиями. Заставил думать о себе, терзаться сомнениями, трепетать, бояться сделать, сказать что-то не то…

Кит отдал ему себя целиком. И не только телом, но разумом, мыслями, своей сутью. Кит был готов пойти за ним куда угодно, предложить все, что имел: сам, добровольно, не прося ничего взамен. А получил предательство. Нож в спину.

Он инстинктивно закрылся от своей боли, отодвинул ее за край осознания. В одном Широ точно был прав: Кит умел выживать. Пожалуй, это он умел лучше всего на свете. Он не даст никому сломить себя. Кит всегда выживал, выживет и сейчас. Главное — не позволять сердцу разрываться на части, не давать жгучим слезам течь по щекам и затуманивать обзор.

Главное — идти. Подальше отсюда. От разбитой, растоптанной надежды, от развалин несбыточных грез и теплых искр в серых глазах любимого мужчины, которые оказались клеткой для наивного сердца.


	9. До конца

Широ содрал запястья до крови, пытаясь дотянуться до ножа ногой. Он потратил на это непростительно много времени, еще больше – на попытки разрезать тугие узлы. Пришлось пнуть оружие поближе к корням дерева, съехать вниз по стволу, уткнуться лицом в землю и искать нож на ощупь.

Связанные руки. Так знакомо.

Замерзшая веревка резалась плохо, окоченевшие пальцы не гнулись, но Широ не сдавался, упорно пилил лезвием волокно за волокном, сжав зубы. Наконец узлы лопнули, он был свободен.

Только свободен ли?

Невидимая нить, которая связывала его с другим человеком, натянулась так сильно, что он едва ли не бежал. Мчался, продирался сквозь чащу. С задетых веток на него сыпался снег, острые прутья царапали лицо. Он не обращал на это внимания, задыхаясь, ища глазами свежие следы, спеша пройти по ним, пока их не замело ветром.

Кит.

Он должен найти его. Догнать, попробовать объясниться. Какая-то часть его – рассудительная, холодная и беспристрастная, - говорила, что это бесполезно, Кит не станет слушать. Его горячий, упрямый, неукротимый Кит будет биться до последнего. За себя, за свои чувства, за то, что было у них с Широ, защищать от Черного льва. И с этим ничего, совершенно ничего нельзя было сделать.

Широ знал это. И все равно бежал вперед. Он тоже не привык сдаваться, и если у него был один-единственный шанс из сотни, из тысячи, - он им воспользуется. Ухватится, как за хвост пролетающей кометы, и сделает все возможное. 

Хорошо, что он не признался ему сейчас. Такие важные, нужные и правильные слова прозвучали бы фальшивкой, ложью, брошенной в лицо перчаткой. Оставалось только надеяться, что у него еще будет возможность...

У Кита было около получаса форы. Он был взведен, зол и спровоцирован, так что мог уйти далеко. Широ выискивал признаки его присутствия, обращая внимание на окружение, на звуки, концентрируясь и вспоминая все, чему Кит успел научить его за время их пути вместе; след в снегу, сломанная ветка, обрывок ткани… Он зацепился шарфом? А здесь споткнулся. Он спешил.

Гул в небе нарастал. Совсем скоро он стал грузным, слишком тяжелым, чтобы висеть в воздухе - он падал, осыпался вниз вместе со снегом. В пасмурной дымке облаков мелькали черные кресты, нарисованные на боках аэропланов. Они покидали аэродромы. Вот только после того, как они промчались мимо, взрезав собой небо, утробный вой не утих. Это был не шум самолетов. Это артиллерия вела заградительный огонь, давая прикрытие наземным частям. Хриплые голоса зенитных орудий спорили между собой, и их вой становился все громче.

Германские войска отступали - масштабно, организованно. А Кит шел как раз в самое пекло. Ему пришлось бы пробираться через брошенные позиции, которые сдали немцы, и от одной мысли, что ему придется делать это в одиночку, и некому будет прикрыть его спину, Широ прошибал холодный пот.

Хоть бы успеть. Во что бы то ни стало - успеть.

Он так неожиданно вылетел к краю леса, что застыл на месте. Впереди не маячили темные стволы деревьев, за которые можно было зацепиться взглядом, дорожка шагов исчезла, заметенная ветром, запорошенная снегом. Впереди открывалось широкое поле, окантованное тенями далеких холмов и лесов, и его болезненная белизна резала по глазам. Молочно-белая дымка скрадывала расстояние, сужала обзор. Но шаги кончались на краю леса: Кит где-то там, вдалеке. Идет навстречу гибели.

Широ дал себе половину минуты на то, чтобы отдышаться. Прислонился к стволу дерева, несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул - и толкнул себя вперед, в белизну, в снег и опасность открытого пространства. В теле накопилась усталость, боль, измотанность, но времени на жалость к себе не было. Широ подгонял страх. Сидел у него на плечах, дышал в загривок, оплетал разум липкими щупальцами, нашептывая и смеясь над ним. В небе стонало, выло, гудело…

Он успеет. Он успеет. Он…

Широ вдруг сбился с шага. Сделал еще несколько по инерции и остановился. Его ноги словно примерзли к земной тверди. Она начинала мелко вибрировать, и эта дрожь земли нарастала. Широ знал, что это значит. Слишком хорошо знал, усвоил за все эти долгие, кровавые и кошмарные месяцы. По коже прокатился мороз. Словно под кожей засвербило, задергало, переползло к лицу, а оттуда - к шее и всему остальному телу, к бессильно сжатым кулакам и кончикам пальцев.

Далеко впереди он видел темную одинокую фигурку. А небо над этой фигуркой раскалывалось от вспышек артиллерийских снарядов. Пасмурный небосвод заволакивало черным, едким дымом, копотью и гарью. С него вниз посыпались острые осколки, ошметки сбитых самолетов вперемешку со снегом.

Аэропланы падали с огромной высоты. Один за другим вспыхивали, неслись вниз, волоча за собой хвосты из дыма, взрывались, распадались прямо в воздухе. И падали, падали, прямо на заснеженное поле перед Широ.

Прямо на маленькую, хрупкую человеческую фигурку.

Широ весь заиндевел. И этот иней, серебрясь, в одно долгое, растянувшееся на часы мгновение покрыл всю его голову. Седая прядь, падающая на лоб, теперь была одного цвета с остальными волосами.

– Кит!

Иней треснул. Покрывшиеся ледяной коркой ноги оттолкнулись от земли, и Широ помчался вперед. Не отдавая себе отчета в том, что делает и что будет делать, когда достигнет своей цели. Все его страхи и ужасы переплавились в звенящее древко, в острый наконечник стрелы. Никогда в жизни он не бежал так быстро.

– Кит! Ложись! - Соображать на чужом языке в эту секунду было невероятно сложно, - take cover [1]!

Кит обернулся - как раз в то мгновение, когда позади него рухнул фюзеляж немецкого аэроплана. Раздался громкий хлопок, треск и скрежет. Земля и снег брызнули в разные стороны.

Широ успел за секунду до того, как эти брызги долетели до Кита. Налетел на него, сбил с ног. Обнял, заслонил собой от волны осколков. Если бы у него были крылья, как у его чёрного триплана, он бы сложил их, обернул вокруг Кита, образуя живой щит. Но крыльев не было. У Широ была только его глупая, бесполезная отвага, отчаянное желание защитить. Были руки и собственное тело.

Что-то горячее обожгло его. Вспыхнула боль, заискрилась под глазами, но Широ только крепче зажмурился и сильнее прижал Кита к себе. Вокруг них пылало поле, усыпанное горящими обломками. Воздух сотрясался от взрывов. Кит что-то кричал, отбивался, пытался вырваться, но Широ не отпускал его, держал крепко.

Ему казалось, что если он его отпустит, они оба погибнут в тот же момент. Потеряют друг друга в мертвой черноте, истончатся и растают.

Их заволокло дымом. Тяжелый, удушливый запах гари забивал нос, въедался в легкие. Гул, стон неба, земли и воздуха стал оглушающим. Кошмар набирал силу, нарастал, прорывался в реальный мир из темных бессонных ночей, из кровавой кутерьмы, из страхов прошлого. Эскадрилья в небе была уничтожена, теперь артиллерия вела огонь по площади.

Земля вскипела. Взрывы громыхали совсем рядом, осыпая все вокруг комьями земли, сплавленных со снегом. Вокруг была смерть, но в руках Широ дрожало живое тепло. То самое, которое раз за разом вытаскивало его из темных глубин, светилось где-то на темном горизонте светом маяка, напоминало ему о том, кто он есть на самом деле под всеми слоями необходимой жестокости и бесчувственности, которыми укрылся, чтобы не сойти с ума.

Если Широ должен был умереть, защищая Кита, он с радостью принял бы эту участь.

Один из взрывов прогрохотал совсем рядом. Перед ними разверзлась земля, открываясь глубокой воронкой. Решение вспыхнуло и пронеслось перед глазами. В одну воронку редко попадают два снаряда. Широ толкнул Кита на дно, и сам скатился следом по крутому склону. Укрытие было ненадежное, но выбирать было не из чего.

– Don`t touch me! Let me go, you son of a bitch [2]! - Кит не был бы Китом, если бы не вырывался. Широ не мог позволить ему выскочить под свист шрапнели, под разящую смерть, и навалился сверху, прижал к земле. Что-то теплое и липкое распывалось под одеждой, жглось и кололось, но это было неважно. Потому что у его Кита оставались силы ругаться по-шотландски, молотить Широ кулаками в грудь.

Он сильный, смелый и умный. Он выживет.

Он выживет.

Широ держался за эту мысль, перехватывая руки Кита и удерживая его на дне воронки. Держался за нее, пока сверху над ними полыхало изодранное в клочья небо. Держался, чувствуя, как силы покидают его, с каждым ударом сердца и с каждым вздохом уносятся ледяным ветром.

Он не терял сознания до тех пор, пока новый взрыв не засыпал их воронку землей и снегом. Задыхаясь, Широ все еще слышал в гудящей голове отзвуки артиллерийских залпов и голос Кита. А потом над ним будто сомкнулись темные воды. И он пошел ко дну.

***

1 - Ложись! (англ.)

2 - Не трогай меня! Отпусти, сукин ты сын! (англ.)

***

Тишина перестала существовать, словно ее никогда не существовало. Война была здесь, властвовала безраздельно, заражала собой дрожащий, вибрирующий воздух, стонущую землю, красно-черное небо. Артиллерия теперь не умолкала ни на секунду.

Пот заливал Киту глаза, ночная темень липла к грязному лицу. Он шел, таща на себе тяжесть чужой жизни, едва трепещущей, слабеющей с каждой секундой. Кит ощущал себя ничтожной песчинкой под толстым слоем пепла. Одной из многих тысяч.

– Это я еще толстый, - кряхтел он в притворной обиде, поудобнее перехватывая перекинутую через его плечо руку. - Ты неподъемный.

Широ не отвечал, только цеплялся за его плечо. Его мертвенно-бледное лицо было хорошо видно в темноте - почти так же, как снег; изорванная куртка залита темным, правая рука туго перевязана шарфом Кита. С пропитавшейся влагой ткани срывались редкие капли, отмечали их отпечатки следов в снегу. Хриплое свистящее дыхание подгоняло Кита вперед.

Путь через лес казался бесконечным.

Рука постоянно съезжала, и Киту приходилось перехватывать ее, вызывая у Широ глухие сдавленные стоны. Раз за разом они становились все глуше, но, по крайней мере, его легкие были целы. Кит знал, как звучит пробитое легкое. Утешение было слабое, но сейчас любая не-плохая новость уже была чертовски хорошей.

С того момента, как Кит выбрался из-под слоя перемешанной со снегом земли, а потом, копая то осколками, то руками, достал Широ из воронки, прошло всего несколько часов, но по ощущениям - сутки, а то и больше. Широ почти не дышал и был серьезно ранен в правую руку.

Кит пребывал в отчаянии. Ему было не важно, на какую армию они сейчас наткнутся. Потому что им нужна была помощь, неважно, чья. Широ умирал у него на руках. Только это сейчас имело значение. Он снова спас ему жизнь. И снова у Кита не хватило духу бросить его. Там, в засыпанной воронке, практически в свежей могиле под горящим небом… Кит сжал зубы и продолжил тащить его на себе. Пока Широ мог перебирать ногами и пытаться идти, у них был шанс. Потому что Кит не утащил бы его на носилках из веток.

Знакомая деревня лежала в руинах. Разбомбленная упавшими с воздуха снарядами, изрешеченная, поднятая на воздух и опрокинутая, усеянная трупами в серых шинелях. Немцы ушли отсюда. Спешно бросили все и отступили - но не все. Многие из них навсегда остались в заброшенной деревушке, настигнутые падающей с небес смертью. Теперь здесь царствовала злая, глухая темнота.

Их с Широ домика не осталось. Он исчез, словно смытый непреодолимым током воды песчаный замок, от которого остались только развалины башен. Из всех строений целым остался только покосившийся сарай, в котором раньше стояли сани, и Кит потащил Широ туда.

– Сейчас. Держись, сейчас. Потерпи немного… Почти пришли.

Он уложил его на усыпанный соломой дощатый пол, дрожащими руками нашел у Широ в кармане знакомую металлическую коробочку, достал спички,чтобы развести костер. Как можно осторожнее Кит разрезал его куртку ножом и почувствовал, как самообладание изменяет ему. И никого не было рядом, ни врача, ни медсестры. Ни единой живой души. Кит мог рассчитывать только на себя.

Он зарядил себе сильную пощечину, чтобы прийти в себя. Боль отрезвила его, и он нашел в себе силы продолжить.

Тело Широ было изрезано многочисленными ранами, закрашено фиолетово-бурыми гематомами. Деревянные щепки и металлические осколки аэропланов кое-где пробили толстую кожу летной куртки, подбитой мехом, и оставили глубокие порезы. Несерьезные, если бы раны были чистыми, а не забитые грязью и землей. Могло начаться заражение.

Кит старался об этом не думать. Нагрел воды, тщательно вычистил каждую рану, каждый длинный порез на его плечах, спине, руках. Разматывать пропитавшийся кровью шарф было страшно. Кит помнил страшную рваную рану, протянувшуюся от запястья Широ почти до самого локтя - след шрапнели, - ее тоже нужно было промыть.

Если бы осколок просвистел чуть ближе, под другим углом, Широ мог бы уже быть мертв.

С бесстрастностью могильщика Кит проверил несколько трупов возле сарая. В темноте было плохо видно, но ему удалось раздобыть несколько комплектов бинтов и кое-какие полезные мелочи вроде маленьких пакетов с сухим пайком. За одеялами пришлось лезть в развалины домов, рискуя оказаться под завалом. Но за себя Киту не было страшно. Он делал все необходимое.

То, что сделал бы для него Широ.

Хорошо, что он был без сознания. Потому что Кит не хотел, чтобы Широ видел и чувствовал, как зашивают его распоротую руку. Он только вздрогнул, когда Кит размочил слипшийся шарф и отодрал его от краев раны, и с тихим стоном перекатился затылком по подушке, которую Кит подсунул ему под голову. Но не проснулся. Кит принялся накладывать швы.

Скользкая, выпачканная в крови иголка выскальзывала из пальцев, перед глазами плыло от влаги и капающего с мокрых волос пота. Но Кит старался сделать все правильно, аккуратно, хоть делал это впервые, руководствуясь только тем, что видел своими глазами, и знаниями из книг. Он делал многие вещи впервые вместе с Широ. Пора было уже привыкнуть к этому.

Когда с обработкой ран было закончено, Кит влил в рот Широ немного воды, укрыл его одеялами, обтер куском рваной простыни. Ее, как и почти все бинты, он пустил на перевязки.

Отсветы костра освещали посеревшее лицо Широ Глаза запали, скулы очертились резко и грубо. Его полностью седые волосы были запачканы грязью и кровью, губы будто стерты с лица - он потерял много крови. Даже Кит с его небогатыми познаниями в медицине понимал, что ему нужно переливание. Он отдал бы ему свою кровь, но под рукой не было нужных инструментов. Кит сделал все, что смог…

– Не смей умирать за меня, - сурово прошептал он, склоняясь над Широ, осторожно гладя пальцами его лицо, утирая горячий влажный лоб. У него началась лихорадка, - не смей, слышишь? Я тебя и в аду достану, чтобы надрать твой немецкий зад за это, ты понял? Широ. Широ… Ты обещал мне, что никогда не оставишь меня. Помнишь? Ты обещал. Ты обещал…

Он не отзывался. Но грудь вздымалась от слабого дыхания, и Кит держался за эту надежду, как за спасательный круг.

Широ был без сознания всю ночь. Кит стерег его, менял пропитываются кровью повязки, поил водой и теплым консервированным супом, который он нашел у одного из бездыханных солдат. А когда в сарай втекли жидкие утренние сумерки, Широ пошевелился.

Кит, задремавший было подле него, тут же оказался рядом. Широ зашептал что-то по-немецки, подрагивая всем телом. Его бил озноб. Кит почти ничего не понял из его невнятного, еле слышного бормотания, кроме одного слова.

Его имени. Кит.

– Я здесь, я рядом, - он успокаивающе погладил его по щеке, - не говори. Береги силы, - прервал он его и подкинул в костер ветки, разводя огонь пожарче. А после открыл новую банку супа и попытался накормить.

Широ послушно съел несколько ложек, не открывая глаз. А потом застонал и отвернулся, отказываясь от следующей.

– Ешь. Тебе нужно есть.

– Тебе… тоже… - Кит услышал его сиплый шепот, - не трать еду… на меня… ее мало… тебе нельзя слабеть…

Широ не знал, что происходит в деревне, что у мертвецов достаточно еды для двоих. Не знал, был на грани смерти - и все же думал о Ките и заботился. Даже тогда, когда не мог открыть глаза и встать на ноги.

Киту захотелось разрыдаться.

– Я сказал, ешь, - проговорил он, пытаясь звучать сурово и грозно, не выдать подступающих слез. Чья-то ледяная рука сжалась на его горле, - иначе я затолкаю тебе эту ложку в глотку.

На этой фразе его мужество закончилось, и сохранять спокойное лицо не получалось. Если бы Широ открыл глаза, он бы увидел блестящие дорожки на щеках Кита. К счастью, новых угроз не потребовалось. Широ послушался и приоткрыл рот, когда его разбитых губ коснулась теплая ложка.

К вечеру ему стало хуже. Озноб перерос в настоящий тремор, все его тело били судороги, пот градом катился со лба. Кит не отходил от него, но что он мог сделать? Только промакивать лоб влажными обрывками ткани, говорить что-то бессвязное, успокаивать.

– Что.. это?.. - Взгляд Широ упал на перебинтованную руку. Он редко открывал потемневшие от боли и лихорадочно блестящие глаза. Кит представить себе не мог, какую постоянную боль Широ испытывал, - все плохо?..

– Просто длинная царапина, - соврал Кит, накрывая одеялом его правую руку, пряча ее от него.

– Кит…

– Молчи, Широ.

– Нет… Я должен сказать. Я виноват перед тобой.

– Это сейчас неважно, Широ.

– Нет, - он тяжело, рвано сглотнул, - важно… пожалуйста… послушай. То, что было между нами… настоящее. Ты правда особенный... Я никогда не встречал… таких как ты. Я… не заслужил тебя...

– Широ, хватит, - невероятная, многодневная усталость одолевала Кита. Он едва мог двигаться и говорить, не говоря уже о том, чтобы заново переживать боль правды, которую Широ скрыл от него.

– Я не вел тебя… в плен. Нет. Я просто… не хотел чтоб ты погиб. Я думал… что уговорю тебя пойти со мной. Присоединиться… ко мне. К моей эскадрилье. Чтобы твой талант… не пропал. Чтобы ты… не умер из-за него.

– Ты бредишь. Тебе нужно поспать.

– Я не связал тебя… Я хотел показать… что не враг тебе. Что м-мы можем летать вместе. Но потом… Я-я узнал тебя. Ты… не такой… т-ты верный, ты бы… не поменял с-сторону так просто...

Кит слушал эти обрывки фраз Широ и никак не мог унять собственную дрожь. Его колотило. Руки дрожали, тело горело под одеждой, глаза жгло. Кит хотел прервать его, но не мог. Голодное, слабое сердце тянулось навстречу каждому движению губ Широ, впитывало отзвуки его шепота.

– ...я не смог бы тебя завербовать. И понимал… что нужно все рассказать. Что фронт… сместился… что все поменялось… я не мог… не хотел обманывать тебя… но чем дальше… тем сложнее это... было сделать… ты бы ушел… сразу же… я не хотел этого… мне было хорошо с тобой… а потом… ты поцеловал меня... и я…

Лицо Кита исказилось, и ему пришлось прикрыть рот рукой, чтобы подавить долгий мучительный стон, который рвался из груди.

– Кит. Если я… не выберусь отсюда… я хочу, чтобы ты знал…

Веки Широ поднялись, и на Кита посмотрели наполненные болью и страданием глаза. Но в них светилась и ясная, отчаянная нежность. Ее яркость и неожиданная прямота ослепила Кита, как если бы его зависший в ночном небе аэроплан вдруг осветил остро-белый луч прожектора.

– Я тоже тебя люблю.

Ночная темнота хлынула в щели между досками, ветер стучался в прикрытую дверь сарая. Кит беззвучно плакал, обняв лицо Широ ладонями и прижавшись губами к его губам. Соленым, сухим, запекшимися кровавой коркой, но таким родным и любимым.

– Не говори так. Ты выберешься. Мы вдвоем выберемся. Я обещаю.

Он бы отдал все, что у него есть, всю кровь по капле, всю силу и заключающуюся внутри его тела жизнь, чтобы Широ смог если не встать на ноги, то хотя бы обнять его в ответ.

***

– Ты знаешь, что это.

Кит помотал головой, инстинктивно пряча от Широ его правую руку. Она совсем не двигалась, а пальцы, начиная с самых кончиков, чернели к середине ладони. Рана постоянно мокла, и Киту приходилось часто менять повязки. Края, даже сшитые вместе, выглядели ужасно.

– Ужасно пахнет. Края плохие. Это гангрена, - тихо произнес Широ. В его голосе была пугающая отстраненность, даже равнодушие. За ночь сутки его лихорадка не ушла, но немного поутихла, так что он мог говорить, а не придушено хрипеть, и держать глаза открытыми.

– Это не гангрена.

– Это она. И ты знаешь, что нужно сделать.

Глаза Кита округлились.

– Нет. Нет, не проси.

– Кит, я умираю.

– Ты не умираешь!

Широ прикрыл глаза и долго и шумно вздохнул. Кит смотрел на него с ужасом и замиранием сердца - он выглядел так, что стал бы спорить с Китом, если бы не был так слаб. Как он может быть таким спокойным и твердым, когда на самого Кита, кажется, вот-вот обвалится половина неба?

– Здесь остались автомобили, - начал Кит, - если я смогу дотащить тебя до…

– Это нужно сделать сейчас. Иначе никак.

Кит молчал, кусая губы. С болезненным трепетом он слушал шумное дыхание Широ и терзался необходимостью сложного выбора.

– Я не смогу сделать это сам, Кит. Мне нужна твоя помощь.

– Нет. Нет, я не могу…

– Прошу тебя, - прошептал Широ. Протянул к нему здоровую руку, нашел его ладонь и переплелся с ним пальцами, - сделай это для меня.

Кит болезненно зажмурился. Поднес руку Широ к своему лицу, прижался щекой. Боль росла в нем, пробивала себе дорогу, жглась и ныла под ребрами. Но какая разница, что он чувствовал, если Широ было плохо, если без него он бы не справился?

Медленно, очень медленно он кивнул.

– Спасибо, - губы Широ растянулись в слабой улыбке, - сможешь найти мою куртку?

\-- Зачем тебе?

– Там половина твоей первой приличной сигареты. В нагрудном кармане

Кит понял. В груди у него защемило: Широ откладывал ее на черный день.

– Найдешь все, что нужно?

– Да.

– Хорошо. Я буду здесь.

Кит истерично всхлипнул от этой страшной, мрачной шутки. Конечно, он будет здесь, он ведь по-прежнему не может встать…

Кит потратил несколько часов на все приготовления. Долго чистил в снегу подходящую ножовку, а чтобы заточить ее найденным в развалинах точильным камнем, специально отошел подальше в лес. Широ не должен слышать этих тревожных, пугающих металлических звуков. Они еще звенели у него в голове, когда Кит шарился по брошенным немцами автомобилям. Ни в одной из найденных аптечек не было морфия.

Кит почти потерял всякую надежду найти что-то, что поможет Широ не чувствовать боль, когда ему в руки попалась фляжка. Подозрительно полная, булькающая. Кит открутил крышку, принюхался. Спирт. Чистый.

Пойдет.

Он вернулся к сараю в твердой уверенности, что сможет сделать для Широ все, и не дрогнет. Но когда в огромном чане на костре, который он специально развел снаружи, закипела вода; когда он опустил туда лезвие ножовки, чтобы прокипятить его; когда он помог Широ удобно лечь; когда вбил гвозди в пол над его головой, мужество оставило его. Покинуло, ушло.

Кит смотрел на ободряющую улыбку Широ, на то, с какой доверчивостью и готовностью он принимал то, что ему придется лишиться руки по его, Кита, вине, он жалел, что не погиб вместо него на том пылающем поле. Что был с ним груб и резок. Что его неукротимый характер толкнул его наделать так много ошибок, которые нельзя было исправить...

– Это нечестно, - прошептал он, - ты не заслужил этого.

– Все хорошо, Кит, - в уставших воспаленных глазах светилась спокойная уверенность, и Кит черпал эту уверенность, которая передавалась ему с каждым сделанным рядом с Широ вдохом, - будь сильным, любовь моя. Терпение поможет тебе сосредоточиться.

Кит на мгновение прикрыл глаза, собираясь с духом. И кивнул.

– Выпей все, - он протянул Широ открытую флягу со спиртом. Тот принял ее, сделал несколько глотков, но подавился и закашлялся. Кит заботливо придержал его голову, и, пока Широ восстанавливал сбитое дыхание, тоже приложился к узкому горлышку.

Спирт высосал весь кислород из легких, и он тоже едва не подавился.

Широ не смог допить все до конца, хоть и пытался, а Кит уговаривал. Его слабое, наполненное болью тело отключилось раньше, чем он смог осилить две трети. Кит приоткрыл его рот и зажал между зубов Широ гладкую деревянную палку (видимо, раньше она была частью рукояти какого-то инструмента, который взрывом разорвало на куски). От боли можно было откусить себе язык. Кит не мог этого допустить.

Натянув веревки, он с особой тщательностью зафиксировал ноги Широ и его здоровую руку, подложил под раненую толстую доску. В его руках дымилось горячее мокрое лезвие пилы, и Кит хватался за последние крохи своей смелости, которая раньше металась внутри его черепной коробки, а теперь съежилась, до смерти напуганная, и скрылась в глубинах помутненного горем рассудка.

Он делал страшные вещи. Все солдаты на этой войне были по локоть в крови. Но то, что Киту предстояло сделать, не проистекало из ненависти, но из любви. Оказалось настоящим испытанием его преданности и веры.

Скрепя сердце, он наклонился над потерявшим сознание Широ. Наметил место - немного выше локтя, там, где кожа была здоровая, нетронутая некрозом тканей и багровыми следами болезни. Туго перетянул ремнем еще выше, накладывая жгут. Быстро выдохнул несколько раз, загнал истерику и рыдания глубоко внутрь себя, под толстые слои своих и чужих страданий.

Он был готов сделать для Широ, что угодно. Настало время это доказать. Кит решился и нажал на лезвие.

Брызнула кровь, в воздухе разлился острый, тошнотворный запах. Кит не позволял себе останавливаться. Быстро пилил ножовкой гладкие, податливые мышцы. Рука Широ, которую он для надежности прижал к полу коленом, резко дернулась. Широ был без сознания, но ужасная боль и доставала его даже там, в темноте забытья.

Кит слышал мучительные стоны, крики, которые рвались из груди Широ, не могли вырваться, - беспомощные, страшные, - но не останавливался. Он не мог. Иначе бы не пересилил себя, чтобы продолжить. Лезвие почти не встречало сопротивления. Только однажды натолкнулось на тревожную твердость плечевой кости, белеющей из кровоточащей раны. Раздался хруст. Киту пришлось налечь на пилу всем своим весом, чтобы перепилить её. А затем снова была мягкость тканей, мышц, сухожилий. Тонкость кожи. И дерево.

Дерево. Доска. Пол...

Страх, ужас, отчаяние, растерянность: все эти чувства смешались, соединились воедино и ударили Кита в живот. Он согнулся пополам, выдыхая застоявшийся воздух. Легкие горели. Оказалось, он совсем не дышал, когда делал это. Словно во сне, поднялся на ноги, вышел на улицу. Опустил лезвие ножовки в кипящую воду в котле, смывая кровь, затем сунул в открытое пламя.

Огонь быстро нагрел лезвие пилы. Кровотечение, несмотря на жгут из ремня, открылось сильное, нужно было прижечь. Плоская пила подходила для этого как нельзя лучше.

Отдельные рваные мысли вспыхивали и гасли в голове Кита. Отрешенные, механические. Он повиновался им, делая то, что нужно - для Широ, ради Широ. Красная влага зашипела, запахло жженой плотью. Руки Кита действовали сами, без связи с его чувствами или разумом. Это они убрали красные следы, капли и разводы, перевязки, забрызганные темной кровью бинты. Отвязали Широ, убрали деревяшку из его рта, освободили от пут. Очень бережно перебинтовали ровный срез, обожженный горячим металлом, закрыли чистой повязкой. 

А потом, когда все кончилось, и следы жуткой работы были уничтожены, именно руки Кита подняли с пола страшный сверток окровавленной ткани, в которую была замотанная отрезанная конечность, и отправили ее в огонь.

Оранжевое пламя поглотило сверток, от которого к вечеру остался лишь пепел. Кит не помнил, как пришел вечер. Он, забившись в угол сарая, долго скулил, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, что-то шептал бессвязно. Слез не было. Они пролились внутрь него, обернулись морозным холодом, болью, окаменением и истерикой. Кит пришел в сознание только ночью, когда на заброшенною деревню опустилась темнота.

Он лежал рядом с Широ, скрючившись на полу. Все тело болело и тряслось. Оставалось только ждать. И Кит ждал. Он был готов ждать столько, сколько потребуется. Когда Широ придет в себя и откроет глаза, Кит будет рядом.

Теперь он всегда будет рядом, что бы ни случилось.

***

– Осторожно.

– Я всегда осторожен.

Кит хмыкнул.

– Это мои слова, старикан.

– Теперь нет, сопляк.

Кит помог Широ сесть в автомобиль. Он смог подняться этим утром, опасно наклоняясь и пошатываясь, но тянуть больше было нельзя. Английские войска наступали, оставаться в деревне дольше было опасно. У них был план. Рискованный, но план. Они должны были найти английский аэродром, чтобы ночью угнать оттуда самолет и по воздуху добраться до границы с нейтральными Нидерландами. Там раздобыть фальшивые паспорта и купить билеты на корабль.

Оставить расколотое небо, затянутое дымом и копотью было их общим решением. 

Будущее было туманно и расплывчато. Но Кит не боялся. Потому что рядом был Широ. Он улыбнулся, поймав взгляд Кита. Тот решительно кивнул в ответ, завел мотор и повел машину по колее, заметенной снегом.

Вместе они были способны сделать что угодно, даже невозможное. Особенно невозможное.


End file.
